Acting like it
by Bleu Sarcelle
Summary: Because they were siblings, whenever they liked it or not, and because siblings hang out together: a series of One-shots of the Batbros bonding like the siblings they are and actually showing they love each other, for Batman's sake.
1. Karaoke Night

**_First of a series of once-shots focused on the Batfamily interacting with each other and LOVING EACH OTHER LIKE THE SIBLINGS_** **_THEY ARE._**

 _Just to be clear; I love every single person inside the batfam, but the batbros are my heart. So there should be no surprise that there is more batbros than anything else. Favs are Damian and Jason, so you will see a lot of them._

 _If any of you have a request, of a specific situation or interaction you want to see between the batbros, don't be afraid to let me know, I will do what I can to comply. Some of the Chapters will have continuations, making them two or three-shots but they are more one-shots than anything else._

 _Also, just to let you know, I upload a new chapter once a week or sometimes twice, depend on how my school is treating me. I usually have more free time after Wednesdays, so Chapters should be up from that day forward._

 _That's all. So, thank you for clicking, I hope you like the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Title:_** Karaoke Night

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** None.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's. The same goes to the song 'This Song Saved My Life' belongs to Simple Plan._

* * *

"C'mon, lil'D! I promise it will be fun!" reassures Dick, for the fifth time that night, as he got on one knee to see his little brother better. Damian, at his older brother statement, raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"'tt' Grayson, you should know by now, that my kind of 'fun', as you so call the action, it is not the same kind as yours" the current Robin replied, crossing his arms over his chest "And I am sure as hell that my kind it is not going with all of you fools to this 'karaoke' thing, whatever that is"

"The demon is right, Dickiebird. His kind of fun is beating the crap out of bad guys" spoke Jason from his spot on the couch before adding "and Tim" his smirk was wiped off when Tim elbowed him hard on the ribs, glaring at him dirty.

Dick shot his brother an unamused look, while Damian limited himself to just nod, agreeing for once with his homicidal older brother.

"Come on, Damian! You don't even have to sing" Stephanie chirped in, speaking for the first time since the Plan G took motion.

After Plan A was a total fiasco that is not worth telling over, Plan B took place without missing a beat. Although, it's safe to say that it was a total fiasco as Plan A, just as the rest of the letters that followed. That's how they got to Plan G. It was okay, though, because if Plan G didn't work out neither they still had left the rest of the alphabet. Yeah, they did think it through.

Damian clicked his tongue, irritation written all over his small face "That aside, what makes you think I want to listen to any of you, or other people for that matter, sing?"

"But you love it when I sing to you before bed" murmured Dick with a small pout in his face, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tim and Jason smirked, looking at each other conspiratorially while Stephanie quickly placed a hand over her mouth, faking a cough to hide her giggle.

Damian's face turn red as his frown got deeper "Grayson" he hissed at his older brother.

Dick shot him a non-apologetic grin before turning his face serious "Dami, you're going" the former Batman declared as he stood up full height, crossing his arms.

"No, Grayson." Damian answered, imitating his former mentor, not backing away.

Dick glanced quickly at Steph, who simply nodded, confirming him that it was time. Dick nodded back a few seconds later. Plan G was not dead yet, they still had a special weapon under their sleeves.

"Damian Wayne, don't make me call Dad"

Damian's blue eyes widen at the threat but quickly recovered his posture, narrowing his eyes to his former mentor "You wouldn't dare"

Dick narrowed his eyes back "Wanna bet?" Damian limited himself to click his tongue and pulled his chin a little higher, his eyes never looking away.

Dick just shrugged "Okay then"

Without another word he pull out his cellphone and press the number 2, in speed dial. Damian eyes followed every move and slightly shift on his feet, trying to reassure himself that it could be a trick, a trap.

A few second later, Dick grinned smugly at his youngest brother "Hey, Bruce!"

Damian's eyes widen in surprise. Not a trap then.

Damian quickly stepped forward "Grayson—" he was cut off abruptly as Dick held up a finger to him, as he hummed into the phone. The ex-assassin reminded himself that it wouldn't do him any good if he broke his brother's finger.

"Yeah, it is time" Dick declares before passing the phone to his baby brother, still grinning. Damian took it reluctantly and sighed annoyed before putting the phone in his ear.

"Father"

"Damian, go with your brothers"

A groan "Fine"

Damian passed the phone back to Dick, glaring him with what almost looked like a bat-glare. Dick took the phone gladly "Thanks, Bruce" the eldest said warmly before hanging up. Not losing any more time, Dick took the ten years old's hand and started walking towards the exit, practically dragging the rigid and tense body of his youngest brother with him.

The rest of the ex-robins followed suit.

"Ten bucks the squirt will sing" Jason whispered leaning to Tim's ear.

Tim grinned "You're on."

Once the group got to 'Kareoke Station'— a place that was recommended by Jason who was friends with the owner, Dean Tate— they sat on one of the tables that were in the middle of the room and almost in front of the small but bright stage. The night was going smooth so far, and that was saying something when the Bats were involved. As the night went on, Damian felt himself relax a little because the sooner the night ends, the sooner he could be free from this outrageous activity.

Suddenly his hopes were crushed. Damian knew he was doomed the second he heard his own name leaving Dean's lips, calling him over to the stage. Immediately, the ten years old started to refused forthright, ignoring the annoying and persistent voices of his siblings by his side, encouraging him, because there was no way in hell that he was going to go up _there_ and _sing_.

That changed when Dean _dared_ him to do so. Damian scowled hard, feeling a little insulted, and stood up from his seat, letting out an irritated 'tt' as he made his way to the stage, and he may or may not had been stomping angrily along the way.

Damian Wayne does not back down from a dare, for Batman's sake.

"This is so cheating, Jason" Tim grumbled as he handled his brother a ten dollar bill he took from his wallet.

Jason smirked smugly as he snatched the money "Nuh-huh, my nerdy brother, it is called 'Begin a genius', you need to know which strings to pull to succeed" he brags as he winked at Dean from afar; Dean sent him a thumps up and a smirk as response.

"You know he's so going to get you back for this, right?" Dick reminded them both, without taking his eyes off his youngest brother, who was now in the middle of the stage with a scowl on his face, not looking happy at all.

"I'm getting this on video" Steph quickly took out her cell phone and switched it to video recording "This is total blackmail material"

"Make sure to send me a copy, Blondie"

"For me too, Steph"

"Guys" Dick groaned at his siblings tactics then he paused "Same here, Steph" he whispered near her ear, making her smile ever wider. The voices around the place started to quiet down as Damian softly tapped the microphone on the top.

"This song is for someone" the youngest Wayne started, a light blush in his cheeks, and every single kid who was trained by Batman could see easily how his eyes placed themselves on Dick for less than a second before looking away "It's called 'This Song Saved My Life' from Simple Plan, and if you don't listen, the better" some people laughed quietly at the last statement, which made Damian to raise an eyebrow confused, the older Bats shook their head amused.

Deciding to end the song as soon as possible, Damian rolled his eyes and started to sing the song he knew by memory.

 _I wanna start by letting you know this_

 _Because of you my life has a purpose_

 _You helped me be who I am today_

 _I see myself in every word you say_

 _Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me_

 _Trapped in a world where everyone hates me_

 _There's so much that I'm going through_

 _I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you_

 _I was broken_

 _I was choking_

 _I was lost_

 _This song saved my life_

 _I was bleeding_

 _Stopped believing_

 _Could have died_

 _This song saved my life_

 _I was down_

 _I was drowning_

 _But it came on just in time_

 _This song saved my life_

 _Sometimes I feel like you know me forever_

 _You always know how to make me feel better_

 _Because of you my dad and me_

 _Are so much closer than we used to be_

 _You're my escape when I'm stuck in this small town_

 _I turn you up whenever I feel down_

 _You let me know like no one else_

 _That It's ok be myself_

 _[Chorus]_

 _You never know what it means to me_

 _That I'm not alone,_

 _That I'll never have to be_

 _[Chorus]_

 _My life - eee!_

 _My life - eee!_

 _This song saved my life [x3]_

The entire room went quiet, listening closely and intrigued every word. People were transfixed by the emotion the young boy transmitted to the song. The Bat-siblings stood there, surprised and impressed by their youngest' performance, because besides the unique feeling the young boy poured into the song, his voice was surprisingly soft and yet deep. They made a mental note to keep coming back to the Karaoke every year.

Just as Damian finished with the last note, the crowd went wild. The applauses of the crowd only grew louder by the second and the ten years old just stood there, glancing uncertainly at it. He nodded his head, put the microphone down and started climbing down the steps of the stage, his eyes everywhere but the table where his siblings were.

Over the crowd's cheering, any one could make out Jason's booming voice, cheering loud and clear to his brother. He stood up proudly from his seat, clapping his hands with so much force, a big grin in his face, still claiming: "Yeah! That's my baby brother, people!"

Tim followed his older brother's actions and stood up next to him, whistling loud and long with a big smile on his face, his eyes expressing the proud feeling inside him. Stephanie closed her cellphone and placed it gently in the table, a soft smile in her lips and her eyes filling up with small tears that were threating to fall down at any second.

Meanwhile, Dick was already walking towards his little brother, meeting him half-way. Damian knew his brother was in front of him, no doubt there, but that didn't meant he had to look up. He felt embarrassed, he meant every part of the song and allowed himself to express the feelings he usually bottled up. He wanted to let Dick know how much he changed him for good and how much he appreciated him.

He knew Dick will never laugh at him and yet he couldn't help but get nervous about how his older brother would react, that why he kept looking at the ground, because oddly enough the floor was very interesting at the moment.

"Damian" called Dick in a soft tone, trying to get his brother to look at him.

"Look, Gray—" the young Wayne was interrupted when a pair of strong arms gathered him in a firm and warm hug. Dick got on his knees, allowing him free access to embrace the whole little body of his baby brother more freely.

"It's me who would be lost without you, Dami" Dick whispered in his ear softly, tightening his hold "I love you so much"

At the words of his older brother, Damian instantly relaxed; he hugged back, putting his little arms around Dick's neck and placing his head on his brother's shoulder. A few seconds passed before three pair of arms joined the hug.

"We love you too, lil'D" came Stephanie's warm voice, stroking the young boy's black hair.

"Yeah, what Dickiebird and Blondie said" agreed Jason, a playful smile in his lips, rubbing his baby brother's back.

"Well, I like him" Tim chirped, earning a punch in the arm from Jason "Kidding! I'm kidding! I love him too"

Damian gulped before opening his mouth "Guys, I…" he made a pause, fighting the lump on his throat "Thank you" he whispered brokenly, snuggling deeper into the embrace. The older siblings shared a look between themselves before tightening the hug.

"You are not alone anymore, Dami"

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**


	2. Baking Session

**_Title:_** Baking Session

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** None.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character._ _They are DC Comics's._

* * *

"Don't you dare to make fun of me, Todd"

Now, really, that was like asking for the sun not to shine but Jason, being the good and supportive big brother he is, held his tongue and bit his bottom lip, fighting back a grin.

The former robin took note of the situation, and it was really unfortunate, for Damian of course, because there was no way he could have known that Jason was going to sneak in to the Manor, on a Wednesday afternoon when no one, not even Alfred, were supposed to be home and surprise the kid as he walked on him in the kitchen.

Jason loves his timing.

The kid's face was as it always is: scowl right in place, eyes narrowed glooming menacing at him, nose scrunching, which made him look like the kitten he actually is, and the Oh-So-Lethal Batglare.

It wasn't anything uncommon coming from the kid. It was just the fact that he was cover in flour, chocolate powder and what looked like to be eggshells in his ebony sticky hair what made Jason to lose the battle and let his grin to spread all over his face.

Seeing Damian, ten years old baby assassin Damian, standing in the middle of a kitchen, that looked like a tornado just passed by, wearing one of Dick's ridiculous aprons he buys for fun (because he can't cook anything that it isn't cereal), with his face and body fully covered in baking ingredients, it was the best thing it had happened to him all day.

"Me? Baby Bat, I would never make fun of you" he mocks, placing a hand over his chest, trying to look insulted and failing when the grin was spread all over his face.

It shouldn't be possible, but Damian's scowl got deeper "What are you doing here, Todd?"

Jason shrugged and entered fully into the kitchen, avoiding smoothly the egg shells on the floor "The better question, Demon, is: What are **you** doing?"

There was a pause before "Not baking" was the small uncertain response.

Jason snorted "Clearly"

The black haired man walked towards the counter, where the Cook Book was spread open, and pushed aside his little brother when Damian attempted to block his way. He easily recognized the book being Alfred's, because it was the same book he always used when he bake with Jason, back in the days when he was still getting used to his new life outside the Gotham streets. Remembering his and Alfred's time together baking in that very same kitchen brought a soft smile on his face.

The book was open on the page of the beginning of a familiar Brownie Recipe. Jason turned around to face Damian, who had a small blush on his covered in flour cheeks.

"Okay, now that we establish that you were actually attempting to bake. Can you tell me why?"

Damian crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks, looking away. Jason would have roll his eyes if it wasn't for the fact that Damian stayed quiet and didn't even tried to insult him in response. Frowning in concern, Jason got one knee in front of his kid brother.

"D, I'm really asking here. I won't laugh, I promise" he reassures and nodded encouragingly when Damian eyed him skeptical.

"I heard about how Father used to bake with Alfred when he was around my age" he started in low voice, small and uncertain "and how Grayson joined later, and then you and Alfred and even Drake has had a baking time with Father and Grayson and I just…" he trailed off shrugging his shoulders as if wasn't something he cared about, but Jason could see the rarely showed insecurity slipping through the mask.

Jason stared for a few seconds, because he couldn't believe the kid in front of him was the very same kid that could make a full grown man ten times his size cry. The older Bat understood, the kid felt left out, he thought that it was a tradition within the family, and saw it as an action reassured you that you were part of it. So he tried to bake for himself because he was too proud to admit that he wanted in fact to bake with someone and really wanted to be part of the family, no matter how much Damian tries to deny it.

Jason usually tries to think what Dick would do when it involves his little siblings, because even though he doesn't show it, he does care and he really tries to be a good big brother now that he is making his way back to the family.

This time was different, though, because this time he didn't need to think like Dick to help his brother. He could fix this with his own talents and the thousand cooking lessons Alfred forced him to endure when he was Robin. (Not that he was complaining, he loved every single lesson he had)

Grinning, Jason placed both of his hands on Damian's shoulders, making him look up "Well, kid, it's your lucky day" he declares, eyes bright and mischievous "Because you have just won a baking session with big brother Jason"

Damian would deny it to his grave but Jason saw the tiny switch his lip had and how his shoulders relaxed at his brother statement.

"And for our first session, I say we should bake some Brownies for Hungry Nerdy Timmy" when Damian frowned confused, Jason just smirked "You know how much he loves Lax-Brownies" Damian stood there for a second before matching the evil smirk his brother portrayed.

Hours later, back in his apartment with some non-Lax brownies by his side, Jason got two messages.

One from Tim: _"I hate you"_

And one from Damian: _"New recipe with Oreos and tooth paste"_

Jason shrugs to himself smiling, he does what he can.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**


	3. Baby Moments I

**_Title:_** Baby Moments I

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** None.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

Bruce couldn't believe it, but he was actually doing it: he was having a staring contest with a baby. What made it worse was that he was actually losing. Bruce vaguely thought that he should reevaluate his life.

Bright big blue eyes stared at him, challenging him. Bruce's own blue eyes stared back curiously, with an arched eye brow. The detective had a suspicion, but he needed to taste it before making it official. Gently, he raised a single finger and poked one of the baby's chubby cheeks, immediately earning a scowl and a baby Bat-glare.

Bruce nodded to himself, because now it was official: This was definitely Damian. The Batman stood up from where he was crouching on the ground and turned around to face his oldest sons, who were still twitching and moving uncomfortably, avoiding their father's eyes.

"Why is Damian a baby?"

The grown up sons looked to each other, trying to decide who would be the poor soul to explain the situation. When it took too long and Bruce grunted impatiently, Jason elbowed Dick in the ribs "Ow, uh…we encounter Poison Ivy and turned out she had a new poison"

"And said poison turned Damian into a baby?" Bruce inquired skeptically, Tim cleared his throat uncertainly.

"Technically, he is a toddler; he is around three years old" Bruce sent him an exasperated glance, Tim went quiet.

"Let me get this straight. When you were out patrolling, you encountered Poison Ivy and allowed your kid brother to get shot with her new poison, which turned him into a ba –" Bruce eyed Tim and corrected himself " –toddler?"

The trio nodded frantically. Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly "I will start making the antidote"

The Batman quickly took a quick sample from his youngest son, ruffling the short black mane fondly and picked him up, placing him in Dick's arms.

"Watch over him" he ordered, looking at the three of them, before heading over the lab. The older bats stood there in silence, with the only sound coming from Damian's mouth, as he was making saliva bubbles.

"What do we do now?" Jason inquired, crossing his arms and eyeing the toddler in Dick's arms.

Dick started to bounce the baby robin up and down gently "I don't know" he answered unsure "but I have to say, baby Damian is pretty adorable. I mean, look at these puffy cheeks" he coos, poking gently the three years old on the cheek. Damian frown at him and sent him a glare, which only made Dick to coo louder.

"No, Dip" complained Damian puffing his cheeks even more as he waved his hands around, trying in vain to stop his brother's attack.

"He called me 'Dip'!" squealed Dick excited, rubbing his cheek against Damian's, who just laughed loudly because it tickles.

"Do you think he has his memory intact?" Tim inquired, eyeing the toddler with an arched brown.

None of them thought about the possibility of Damian actually recognized him, that why when Damian got turned into a baby, they quickly scooped up their brother and drove him to the Batcave, making sure that the first person Damian saw was Bruce. It never crossed their minds that maybe he recognized them too.

"Let's taste it" suggested Jason as he took Damian from Dick, ignoring the distressed sound Dick made, and held the baby at an arm length, right in front of Tim's face. The bats stared with wonder as Damian let out a happy squeal and started patting Tim's nose, a goofy smile on his round face.

"Hi, Timmy" greeted Damian, giggling.

Tim laughs and let the small hands to pat him all over his face "Hi, Dami"

"I guess that answers your question, Baby Bird" state Jason grinning, passing their baby brother to Tim, who took him gladly and kept on smiling playfully ad Damian extended his exploration to his ears and hair.

"I wanna know my new nickname" inquired Jason, leaning closely to the toddler's face "Come on, lil'shit –"

"Jason" reprimands Dick behind him.

" –lil'D, what's my name?" he asks, slightly crouching with both of his hands on his knees. Damian slowly turns to him, his face blank before clapping his hands happily.

"Jayjay!" he calls, still clapping his hands. Jason grins back at him and ruffles his black hair fondly.

"I take it. You're lucky you are cute"

"Now, that's a sentence I bet you never thought you would say" laughs Tim besides him, Jason shrugged at him, nonchalantly.

A few minutes later, Damian started getting fussy and yawned. Somewhat lazily, the three years old rubbed his left eye tiredly. Dick took him from Tim and started bouncing the sleepy toddler gently, holding him against his chest "I think it is past the little guy's bedtime"

"How long do you think we have him like this before B makes the antidote?" wondered Jason, leaning against the wall casually.

Dick shrugged as he rubbed Damian's back soothing "I would guess around two days"

Jason smirked "Do you know what that means?"

Both of his brothers glanced at him confused "What?" Tim dared to ask.

"We have missed a few important baby moments in our baby brother's life, don't you think?" he informs as he patted softly the already asleep toddler's head.

"Embarrassing photo album?" Dick inquired excitedly. Jason sent him a smirk as answer while Tim just snickered by their side. It was gonna be two long days.

* * *

 ** _Hope you_** **_liked it!_**


	4. Unannounced Sleepover

**_Title:_** Unannounced sleepover

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** None.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character._ _They are DC Comics's._

* * *

"I'm looking for a place. Mine blew up"

Dick stared at Jason for a second; he took note of his half burn clothes, the ashes on his face and hair and the oddly clean blanket he was holding on his left hand. The teddy bear dressed in a robin costume he was clinging to didn't go unnoticed, neither but he made no comment.

The first robin sighed but step aside either way, allowing entrance to his little brother. Jason walked into the apartment as if he owned it.

Dick closed the door and turned to his brother "Should I ask?"

The younger sibling shrugged, not bothering to turn around "Nah, same story as always: Roy and Kory had an argument and Kory's hair may have gone a lil' too high"

Dick hummed "I shouldn't ask why you choose my apartment, should I?"

Jason threw him a 'you're an idiot' look over his shoulder "Yeah, you shouldn't. It is a stupid question". Dick nodded, agreeing with his brother.

The eldest brother glanced at the clock in the wall on his left and sighed contently in his mind. It was still early in the night, around eleven o'clock. Today was his off day, which consisted on staying in his apartment watching movies and eating in front of the TV. He smiled for himself, enjoying the idea of his brother joining him and spending a brotherly night together.

"You hungry?" he asks as he picked up the telephone from the side table in the living room.

Jason nodded "Starving. Escaping from an angry Starfire is exhausting, and it wasn't even me who she was angry at"

Dick laughs and starts to press the pizza delivery number. Once ordered their dinner, the elder brother went to his room and came back holding some clean clothing, throwing them playfully at Jason. "Go take a shower, you stink."

Jason easily caught them before they hit him in the face "I smell like roses, Dickhead"

Half an hour later, Jason came back to the living room with some sweatpants and a Wonder Woman t-shirt. They sat on the sofa, debating on which movie they should see first.

"I'm telling you, Jay, you will like it!"

The twenty-four years old rolled his eyes "I will not watch a movie for kids, Dick"

"It has dragons on it!"

A pause and then "Ok, I'm in"

Twenty minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. Jason stood up and practically ran to the door, only to face a confused Tim behind it.

"I don't suppose you have pizza, right?" he inquired hopeful.

Tim sent him a bewildered look "Uh, no…"

The second robin drop his head "The disappointment never ends with you, Timothy!" he screams dramatically, while Tim pressed a hand over his chest.

"Ouch, Jay"

At that moment, Dick decided to pop his head from the corner "Oh, hey Timmy! Good timing! Come join us, we are watching How To Train Your Dragon and we ordered pizza!

Tim didn't move from his spot, still outside the apartment "Actually Dick, I just came to pick up some information for a case I– "

Jason abruptly cut him off "Change of plans, Replacement" he declares as he tugged Tim into the apartment, shaking his head and closing the door once he successfully pulled a reluctant Tim in "Now sit your butt in that fugly couch!"

"Hey!" came the indignant and offended squeal from Dick.

"You cannot deny the truth, Dickie bird!"

Tim tried to resist, moving around to get free from Jason's hold on his forearm "But, guys, I really jus – "

"No 'buts', Timmy, now come on!" exclaimed Dick, a playful smirk on his face as he threw him a cushion. Tim caught it with ease and laughs while rolling his eyes.

"Fine" he says, raising his arms in surrender, then he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air "Uh, Dick, did you attempted to cook again? I smell smoke"

Jason and Dick shared glance and shrugged "Long story"

Putting the topic behind them, the three brothers sat in the couch, enjoying the movie until they heard a cry of pain outside the door. The trio got up and opened the door.

The image in front of them made Jason to throw his head back and bark a loud laugh, while Tim just shook his head disapproving and Dick looked like he wanted to face palm himself.

"Grayson, I found this stranger outside your door, and he says he is delivering this pizza thingy" explained Damian from his seat, on top of the delivery guy, three boxes of pizza neatly on the floor by his side.

The delivery boy groaned below him "Look, dude, I just want my money"

"Damian, get off him, right now" ordered Dick as he started to take his wallet out from his pocket. Damian stood up reluctantly, still watching the delivery boy skeptically.

Dick handle the money to the fifteen years old with an apologetic grin "Sorry about my little brother, here is some extra tip" the teen quickly snatched the money and went on his way grumping to himself.

The first robin turned to his baby brother "Damian Wayne, what have I told you about tackling strangers?"

"He was suspicious!"

"Oh God, that was pure gold" laughed Jason from the door as he picked up the pizza boxes and brought them inside. Damian stared at him for a second before looking up back at his former mentor.

"What's Todd doing here?" he demanded, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"And Tim" added Jason's voice from the inside of the apartment.

"And Drake!?"

"No, not Drake here! You can go now!" came Tim's voice, followed by another laugh from Jason.

Dick rolled his eyes "Unannounced sleepover. Now get in there, lil'D"

Damian shook his head stubbornly "I'm not going, Drake is in there"

"We have pizza" the elder brother sang happily.

"The possibly poisonous pizza?"

"It's not poisonous, Damian"

The ten years old made a pause before "Vegetarian?"

Dick smiled knowingly and winked at him "Of course"

"tt"

Once inside, the past and present robins settled down in the living room, with the boxes of pizza placed on the small table in front of them. Both Dick and Damian sat on the couch, Damian firmly placed against Dick's side, while Tim and Jason shared the floor, munching on the pizza.

It was around three in the morning, lights already out and movie credits rolling that Dick got the call.

"Hey B" he answered in low voice, trying not to wake up his asleep brothers "Yeah, I got them. Also, Jason may need help with a new apartment" a few seconds and then "You already got one? Jeez B, how fast do you work? Never mind, don't answer that"

Dick looked around the dark living room, a soft smile on his face "No, don't worry B, they are sleeping" he hummed contently for a while, nodding along the way "Sure, I will tell them tomorrow. Good night, Bruce" a pause and a fond smile later "I love you too, Dad"

The eldest of the four hang up and shifted slightly. Damian twitched a little by his side but didn't wake up, his grip got tighter around the teddy bear Jason came in with. He glanced over the floor to check on the other two and found them curled up with each other, Jason's head resting on the end of the couch and Tim's leaning his on Jason's shoulders, a blanket spread over both of them.

Dick nodded to himself and with one last smile, closed his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**


	5. Baby Moments II

**_Title:_** Baby Moments II

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** Jason's mouth.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

"Please, make him stop"

"I'm trying!"

"Oh yeah, you're doing such a great fucking job, Dickhead!"

"Jason, watch your language! We have a toddler here!"

"He can't even hear me over his fucking crying and goddamn screams!"

"Jason!"

"Dick, use your puppy eyes or something on him"

"He's three, Replacement. I don't think he gives a damn over Dick's puppy eyes"

"Last time, Jay! Language!"

"You're not fucking Captain America, Dick!"

"That's it, I'm out"

"You're not going anywhere, Timbo. If I suffer, you suffer"

"Guys, stop arguing and help me calm Damian down"

"Give him a knife. That usually shuts him right up"

"Oh my god, Jason!"

"It's not like we were all thinking it!"

Both Alfred and Bruce stood there in the entrance of the kitchen, watching the scene unfold in front of them. Dick was taking laps all over the kitchen, probably on his way to make a hole, with a crying and screaming toddler Damian on his arms, trying uselessly to calm him down by bouncing him repeatedly and humming every song in existence. Jason sat on the dining table, rubbing his temples regularly and eyeing the knife on the other end of the table next to the butter. Tim was by the counter, head pressed firmly against the smooth marble and almost mimicking Damian's whines.

Bruce rolled his eyes, it was still too early for this and he hasn't had coffee yet. His kids didn't play fair. The billionaire walked towards his screaming children but no before Alfred had taken out the hidden camera and snapped a few photos and with a quick move he stole Damian from Dick and started to rub small short circles in his back, while making comforting noises against the toddler's ear.

"Alfred, can you – "

The loyal butler was already pouring some milk in a bowl, placing it above a simmering casserole. Bruce smile at him gratefully, not stopping his soothing on his youngest. The trio of ex robins stood there dumbfounded, mouths open and eyes wide, not quite believing their eyes. Bruce suppressed a snort; it was not every day he got to see his children speechless.

A few moments later, Alfred came up behind him and handled him a sippy cup with warm milk inside. Bruce nodded, murmuring a soft 'Thank you' and started feeding the toddler. Damian started to suck on the sippy cup hungrily.

Pleased with his son eating something to calm his hunger, Bruce turned to the rest of his children "So, how is it going?" he asks smugly, the trio sent him a dirty glare.

"How are you so good with children? You never had us when we were at that age, you are supposed to be awful" claims Jason, still amazed. Bruce tried to not take offence at the comment.

"You would be surprise; the four of you can be little children when you want"

"Hey!" was the reproach from three different offended voices, the Dark Night chuckles softly, shaking his head.

After Alfred finally finished preparing breakfast for all of them, and each of them ate from their plates and avoided a food fight that Damian almost started when he took a fist of the scrambled eggs from his father's plate and throw it to Jason with great accuracy (Tim had to strain Jason by the arm to stop him from attacking back), they decided to move to the living room, putting a movie in the Tv for Damian to be entertained while they talked.

"So, what's the plan?" inquired Tim from his spot on the carpet. Bruce, now with a happy toddler in his lap, glanced at his second youngest.

"The antidote should be done by tomorrow night" he informs calmly and raised an eye brow confused when Tim shook his head.

"No, I didn't meant the antidote"

Dick spoke up from Bruce's right side "We want to capture every single moment of Damian's baby days, no matter how short they are"

Jason nodded from the recliner chair "Yeah, Boss. Like, going to the park and throw him to the lake and see how he learns to swim" Both of his brothers sent him horrified looks, while Bruce and Alfred sent him an exasperated look.

"You have a problem with Nirvana" declared Tim, eyeing him oddly. Jason shrugged with a smirk.

"What we mean is going somewhere like a family. The park is a good idea" Dick starts and continues as he saw Jason open his mouth "Minus the throwing in the lake thing" Jason closed his mouth and pouted.

A squeal got their attention and all eyes went to Damian, who was clapping his hand happily at the mention of the park and made raspberry noises with his mouth. The grown-ups smiled tenderly at the sight and there was a camera snap sound.

"I guess Damian just decided for us" chuckles Bruce, ruffling his son's black hair. Tim rolled his eyes with a playful smile.

"Some things never change, huh"

The family laughs "We should go get ready, then" suggested Bruce as he stood up from the couch and passed Damian to Alfred, who took him gladly.

"I will give Master Damian a well-deserved bath"

Bruce nodded "Thank you, Alfred"

Dick raised an eyebrow "But he doesn't have clothes or – "

"Pull ups" Jason laughs. Dick rolled his eyes at his brother's tactics but nodded nonetheless.

"Not to worry, young Masters. We still have Master Bruce clothes from when he was the same age" he explains with difficulty, seeing as Damian started to pull the butler's mustache playfully.

"And we have some spare pull-ups in the Batcave" added Bruce, nodding. The three siblings turned to look at him oddly.

"I don't even want to ask" decided Jason, throwing his hands up. Tim nodded, agreeing with him. Bruce just rolled his eyes at them, unamused by his children.

"Just go get ready" he commands, sending each one of them to their room "I will get the pull ups Alfred" the butler just nods at him before climbing up the stairs, heading towards the bathroom.

Bruce started to walk towards the Batcave entrance "It's not weird" he reassures himself "I like being prepare" he murmurs grumpy.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**


	6. What Has Been

**_Title:_** What Has Been

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** Mention of homeless kids, child abuse, swear words, bad use of alcohol.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

It had been a long night; the four of them were on patrol, covering for Batman because he had to go to a League mission and wouldn't be back for a few more days. The group of brothers had agreed to divide themselves in pairs, to cover more ground around the city. Dick and Damian went to the East Side, while Tim and Jason went the West side.

The middle sibling confronted the usual crime, as if it was any night: some robberies, two assaults, and a gun fight between gang members. They had to admit, they were doing pretty good until it happened.

Red Hood and Red Robin had been on their way back to the meeting point when suddenly a high pitched cry pierced the silence of the night. Sharing a quick glance between them, the pair instantly took action, following the cries to its origins. As they arrived to a dark narrowed alley at the end of the street, the scene in front of them twisted their stomach.

There stood a full grown man, an empty bottle of alcohol gripped on his hand as he kept on kicking brutally the small figure below him. The small child was in a fetal position, trying to protect himself from the ruthless attack with his small slim arms, piercing and loud sobs coming out from his mouth, crying and pleading for it to stop and that it hurt. The ragged clothes on his were even dirtier now that they were decorated with small patches of blood all around them.

Jason sight went red and suddenly he was above the miserable man, punching him in the face without mercy, every time his knuckles went down they came back up even bloodier than before.

The vigilante barely noticed the arrival of his brothers. He was able to hear on the distance the comforting words Tim kept murmuring the bruised kid on his arms, in an attempt to keep him awake and calm him down, standing protectively in front of them was an angry and snarling Robin, batrang raised in defense, glaring coldly at the pulp mass of blood on his brother's feet. Jason wasn't even aware Nightwing was behind him until he felt a firm hand placing itself on his shoulder, as a sing of comfort but at the same time an order.

With a snarl, Jason let go his grip on the man's collar and dropped him hard on the ground, ignoring the moans of pain that the man made. Without a word, the brothers separated themselves once again, while Dick and Damian stayed behind to wait for the police to pick up the wasted man, Jason and Tim took the kid to an hospital, making sure the one treating him was Dr. Thompkins before leaving.

They met up in the Batcave, all of them somber and quiet, not daring to break the thin and eerie silence around them. Without a word, Jason stormed off, heading upstairs still in his uniform, despite Alfred's rules about going around the top floor in their uniforms. The three brothers left behind shared a look between them before going over the showers to change.

Once they went up and saw no sight of Jason, the trio headed towards their own bedroom. Dick climbed the stairs lazily, an unusual quiet Damian in his arms, rubbing the small back soothing. Damian just stayed silent and pressed his cheek against his brother's shoulder. Tim was walking close behind them until the sound of pans clashing caught his attention.

As Tim walked towards the noise, his eyes met the scene of his brother hovering over the stove, a single pan out and water boiling in it. Confused and somewhat concern, Tim made his presence known.

"Jason?" he calls hesitant. The Red Hood hummed back at the mention of his name, not turning away from his cooking.

Tim sighed as he took a step forward, entering the kitchen "What are you doing up at –what time is it?" he murmurs softly, glancing at the digital clock on the wall behind him "Uh, three thirty in the morning, making mac and cheese?"

Jason, still clothed with his kevlar uniform minus the domino mask, moved his head enough to look at his brother over his shoulder, an annoyed frown in place "Look, I don't ask for much in life but just this once, could you not question my madness for, like, ten minutes?"

The un-uniformed Red Robin held up his hands in surrender, not really surprised at the hostile tone on the older man. A few minutes passed before Tim spoke up again "You okay?" he asks softly, taking seat on one of the chair on the counter.

"Fine" came the dry answer.

Tim frowned, his concern growing "Jay, it wasn't your fault"

He watches as Jason's shoulders tensed as soon as the words left his mouth, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"You were there, Tim" the teen knew that already, it was hard to forget about that fact.

"Jay – "he started but got cut off by Jason turning around sharply and slamming his fist against the counter.

"He was a kid, Tim! For fuck's sake, a kid!" he snaps angrily "A homeless, innocent, defenseless kid! The sick fuck had his beers at his fancy bar and then started to beat up a poor kid that happened to be there at the wrong time!" he rages on, running a hand over his black greasy hair "He was Damian's age! He could have been Damian, or Colin or Nell" he listed off rubbing his hand over his face "That kid has been me" he whispered in low voice, groaning against his hands, feeling sick.

Tim stood there, frozen at the outburst but quickly recovered as he finally understood his brother. Tim's blue eyes softened as he walked over to Jason dropping a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't let a kid suffer like I did" Jason murmurs, pinching the bridge of his nose "Not everyone gets lucky to find a Bruce in their life"

Tim had to agree with that, because whenever Bruce was good at expressing it or not, every single one of them knew that he loved them and they would be lost without him.

The teen balanced his options about how to approach the situation and knowing that Jason preferred facts and avoid sentimental stuff, he went with his best option on offering some sort of comfort to his brother.

"The kid is going to be okay, Dr. Tompkins is in charge of the treatment and she is gonna give us the update as soon as the sun rises" he reminds, shaking gently his brother's shoulder "And we're gonna make sure the kid leaves that hospital with a healthy caring family" he declares firmly, Jason eyed him from the corner of his eye before letting a small smile.

"Not like ours?" he jokes, Tim let out a tiny chuckle.

"God forbids it" they quietly laugh, both of them losing the tension on their shoulders. A hissing pop brought them back to reality and realized that the stove was still own, the box of Mac & Cheese still closed besides it.

"You know" says Tim as Jason stepped forward to turn off the flame "I'm actually in the mood of Mac & Cheese" he shrugs, a playful smile on his face.

Jason shares the smile before punching softly Tim in the arm "All of my cooking lessons throw out to the window" he complains dramatically "Alfred would be disappointed" he jokes, shaking his head in amusement, pouring the contents of the box into the pan before turning back to his brother and smiling genuinely.

"Thanks, Replacement"

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**


	7. Bring Your Family I

_**Title:**_ Bring your family

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T in the near future.

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ Some swear words.

 _ **Requested by:**_ MaddyR

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman related character._** ** _They are DC Comics's._**

* * *

Damian stared at the paper in his hand, incredulously.

'Bring you family to school day' it read, followed with a way too extended than necessary lecture about family. The ten year old snorted, because there was no way he was going to bring his family to school, that couldn't end good.

He crumbled the piece of paper, and because he is a good citizen of Gotham and a Hero by night, he shoved it inside his backpack as he walked towards the Academy Entrance, where Alfred was probably already waiting for him.

"How was school, Master Damian?" greet Alfred once the pre-teen was near the ear shot. Damian huffed as he climbed the car.

"A waste of time like always"

Alfred hummed amused before closing the door "What a surprise" he murmured as he climbing himself into the car and started driving.

* * *

Back in the Manor, Dick stood in the kitchen with his tablet on hand, scrolling down the dashboard of the Gotham Academy Twitter. Dick's excuse for said action was that he just wanted to know what kind of school his little brother was in and if it was worth it (no matter that he had gone there back in his days, come on Dick).

As he scrolled through the dashboard, feeling bored at the formal tweets about how they got to be First Place Nationally from an exam and the winners of this year science fair, his blue eyes focused on the newest tweet they had just uploaded, and as he read it, he grinned big before leaping from his seat and ran towards Bruce's Studio.

* * *

Damian doesn't know how, but by some reason he knew nothing good awaited him behind the main door. He cursed his instincts once he entered and saw a smiling Dick waiting from him.

"Hey, Lil'D" greeted Dick, waving his hand. Damian's dark blue yes narrowed.

"Grayson" he said back, still not moving from the entrance.

"How was school?"

"What are you planning, Grayson?" cut Damian sharply, dropping his backpack on the side and crossing his arms, eyeing his older brother suspicious.

Dick placed a hand over his heart and let out a dramatic gasp "Why, Damian, why would you think I'm planning something?" he asked innocently, before he walked away cackling.

Bruce, who stood by the end of the stairs watching the scene unfolded, shook his head at his eldest tactics. Damian turned to him, eyes demanding.

"Father, care to explain?" Bruce limited himself to smile a little and dropped a hand over his son's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Damian, you will find out soon enough"

'Yeah' the ten year old thought to himself 'I will find out I won't like it'.

* * *

This is one of the times Damian hates being right.

Damian groaned as his family climbing the car early on the morning, on their way to Damian's school. Alfred was on the driver's seat, of course, while Bruce took the co-pilot seat, carefully watching from the mirror to make sure none of his children kill each other. Dick sat in the middle, between Damian and Tim, a big sunny smile in his face. Tim was crossing his arms, an annoyed pout in place, while Damian looked menacingly at the sky, as if swearing revenge.

"What was Jason's answer, Dick?" asked Bruce as Alfred started the car. Dick looked up, meeting his eyes through the mirror.

"He'll be there, he wants to make a scene" Dick shrugged "Knowing Jay, that won't end well"

Bruce sighs, because he had to agree with his son "At least tell me he won't bring any weapons"

Dick clicked his tongue playfully "Nah, Jay is not that stupid" then he paused "Maybe I should text him" he decide as he took out his cellphone.

"Tell him that it's unnecessary his presence, and it goes for all of you" spoke Damian, irritated.

"I agree with, Demon"

"Dami, this is a special occasion. We have to make a good impression on your teachers" said Dick, nudging him playfully; Damian shoved him back hard "Besides, it may help you to be more social, Lil'D"

Tim snorted, but remained silent.

"How did you even found out? I didn't even give you the paper" exclaimed Damian, outraged. Dick smirked by his side.

"We really need to get you into Social Media"

Another snort from Tim.

"Silence, Drake!"

Bruce shared a glance with Alfred. The loyal butler shrugged, not wanting to be in the middle of that. Bruce suppressed a groan.

"Jason answered. He said something way too colorful and something about only bringing two pocket knives and maybe a grenade"

Bruce let out his groan.

* * *

As the Wayne Family entered the Academy grounds, many families by the side stared at them, some curious, other's with jealously. The family ignored them all; they were used to the stares.

"Should we wait for Jason?" inquired Dick. Bruce looked at his wrist clock.

"I don't see why not, we still have some minutes left before the bell rings"

They didn't wait long, as all of the sudden, a motorcycle passed right in front of them at high velocity before crashing into a backyard tree, which was, fortunately, with no people near it.

As most of the people present blinked with astonishment and looked freaked out, the Wayne family stood there unamused by it. Damian huffed, rolling his eyes already annoyed, by his side, Dick face palmed himself and shook his head. Tim hummed, already taking photos with his phone, Alfred stood there, hand behind him, a neutral face as always, if not a raised eye brown, and Bruce just sighed, as if he had expecting it to happened, and started to take out his wallet.

"That wasn't me, you assholes" exclaimed a voice behind them, the whole family turned and stared at Jason, still on his perfectly and definitely not crashed motorcycle, helmet already under his arm.

The whole family blinked, and let out a small 'huh' each. Jason suppressed the urge to throw them the grenade.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Hope you liked it and made justice to the request!**_


	8. Not Worth it

_**N/A:**_ _Wow, guys, thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them all. I hope you are liking the series, and if you have any request or thoughts about it, don't be afraid to let me know._

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Not Worth it

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ Nothing explicit, maybe some OOC.

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman related character._** ** _They are DC Comics's._**

* * *

"Robin"

Damian's grip got tighter around the bat-rang in his hand.

"Robin, listen to me"

Damian's hand started shaking, but his hold didn't waver, still firmly pressed against the dirty man below him. He faintly noticed the few steps forwards Nightwing made behind him, trying to reach him.

"Damian"

That got his attention.

"No names on the field" he murmured under his breath, turning his head just slightly to see his brother from the corner of his eye.

Nightwing stood there, in the middle of the warehouse, uniform dirty and with small deep cuts thought all his body. His tanned skin had a small grayish tone and his face showed just how tired his was, after two days in capture. His right eye was swollen and his bottom lip had a small cut in the corner, dry blood still there.

"Let him go, Robin" urges Dick, still a good few feet away from his brother, because Damian kept on pressing even harder the sword for every step.

"Why should I?" he asks coldly, indifferent. Dick swallowed, having a small flashback of Damian from the first nights when he was still on a killing spree. The older man shook his head, burying those memories deep into his head softly. That was in the past, and Damian has change a lot since that time.

And Dick would be dammed if he let a scumbag like the one on the floor to ruin what his little brother had worked on for years.

"Because he is not worth it"

Damian's shoulders immediately tensed, and Dick took a deep breath, ignoring the aching pain on his fractured ribs. The former robin took advantage of his brother's distraction and step forward, now only less than ten steps from his conflicted little brother.

"He hurt you" spoke Damian quietly, his grip on the unconscious man's shirt got a little loose for a second before he recovered, this time with more despite "He hurt you, Drake and Todd" he continued and Dick can almost hear the crack in his little brother's voice which only made the lump on his own throat bigger "I almost lost my family, and you want me to let him go?" he finished incredulously, his domino mask slipping from his eyes and allowing Dick to see how dark and shallow Damian's eyes looked.

Dick closed his eyes for a second, trying to composed himself. He understood how Damian's felt, even though the pre-teen doesn't like to admit it, they are a family, and to watch how someone tortures your family just for the fun of it can make anybody angry.

They had been two long days, from where he, Jason and Tim depended on each other to survive when a Lord Ring, one they had broken up his rings all around Gotham recently, captured them when they were distracted one night on patrol. It shouldn't had happened, they should have been more focused and not fooling around, but the adrenaline of the battle made them reckless for a few moments, no matter the years of experience they'd had in the past. Without weapons, utility belts and comms, the former robins had to endure the torture their capturer set upon them just for revenge.

When the Dynamic Duo finally arrived to their rescue, quickly disposing of the dumb criminals and freeing their family, the Lord Ring took off trying to escape, Batman quickly chased after him, leaving behind a very angry Robin with the second in command of the operation. It was after Damian had lend down more than a few punches and was about to finish off his job when Dick entered the picture.

"Because we are here, Dami: alive and breathing" said Dick, back in reality, bright blue eyes staring back at Damian's dark ones "You and Batman saved us just in time. We're going to be okay" Dick reminded "This is not you, Damian, don't drop all of the things you have accomplished for him, he is not worth it"

"Listen to your elders, Kid" said a new voice. Both brothers turned their head to their left to see Jason without his helmet, supporting a limping Tim, heading towards them.

"He deserves it" Damian spat angrily.

Jason nodded "I know, believe me" he agrees solemnly, an angry note at the back of his voice "But as Wing said: he is not worth it"

"You're not a killer" state Tim's weak yet firm voice "You're Robin"

"You're not an Al'Ghul" declared Jason in his hoarse voice "You're a Wayne"

"You're our little brother" whispered Dick fondly, eyes full of trust and love.

The three elders watched as Damian started to shake from head to toe, dealing with his own battle inside his head, big tears dropping to the ground from his eyes. With a loud angry scream, Damian dropped the man's body and threw his weapon against the wall, far away from him. Quickly, his brothers took action. Jason left Tim leaning against a pillar so he could take the criminal's body far away from his brothers and leave it outside for the police to capture. Tim started to talk with Oracle through his com-link Batman left him, asking for something to pick them up.

Dick focused on Damian, and swung forwards as he saw Damian's legs giving up on him. He caught him and held him comfortingly in his arms as the ten years old kept on sobbing out the feelings he had hidden through all the ordeal. All the worry, impotence, anger and desperation pouring down in those tears.

Once Jason and Tim finished with his tasks, they reunited with his brothers, Tim took a seat on the ground near Dick and Jason knelt on one knee in front of them.

"The Batmobile is on its way" informed Tim in soft voice, eyes never leaving the sobbing figure of his little brother. Dick nodded shortly, not stopping his action of stroking Damian's hair and still murmuring comforting words in their little brother's ear.

"Someone is gonna have an angry Papa Bat on his toes when Big Boss finds out they made his baby bat cry" commented Jason, dropping his hand on Damian's back.

Tim hummed "The bastard is not worth our time"

"I think this demands for a family movie marathon day, don't you think?" spoke Dick softly, eyeing both of his brothers by his side, who nodded.

After Damian's sobs started to get quieter and they could hear the roaring sounds of the Batmobile just outside, the three brothers got up, Damian being carried by Dick, and walked towards the exit, the four of them feeling exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

"Let's go home" Dick said as the police siren's started to sound more clearly.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	9. Feel Better I

_**N/a;** Hello! I'm glad you are enjoying the series. If you want, you can go to my profile to select the series you want to see more of! ALSO; don't be afraid to ask requests, I'm always up for that! Thank you again for all the reviews._

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Make you feel better

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Tim Drake, brief Jason Todd.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ A few swear words at the end.

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._**

* * *

Tim was tired.

Okay, that was an understatement, he was exhausted. But he kept on moving forwards, half carrying, half dragging a semi-conscious Damian along with him. Both heroes were in their ragged dirty uniforms, and really, this is what happens when you recklessly chase the criminals without telling anyone and end up with a deep gash on the abdomen, bleeding all over Tim's uniform. Alfred was going to be pissed; it's not easy to wash off blood.

Tim blames Damian. It was his fault totally; he was the one who got himself stabbed and lost in the amount of two hours until Tim finally got a lead on him and started to bring him back home.

The bad news was that Tim was dirty, hurt, tired, without his utility belt, no weapons, no comms, and so damn worried _because why wouldn't Damian stop bleeding_.

It was all Damian's fault, Tim decides yet again, blinking away the tears that were gathering in his eyes, a deep frown in place. He was very aware that they were on the other side of the city, far away from the Batcave and with no form on how to communicate with the rest of the family. So Tim went with his next logical option: Go over Jason's. Their older brother's apartment was the closest thing Tim had to attend properly Damian before he bled out on him.

They were half way there when Damian began twitching and moving around. Tim jostles him a little, so his grip on the ten years old wound wouldn't displaced itself. Red Robin watched as his little brother blinked groggily and turned lazily his head, looking around him and taking note of the situation before his still masked eyes focused on him.

Damian smiled faintly and tried to raise his arm only to it to fall against his thight "Look at it this way, Drake: you may be Robin again" he murmured barely audible, Tim made an effort to ignore what Damian meant by that.

Tim hums as response, because the growing lump in his throat wouldn't allowed him more than that. The former robin is aware of the situation: Damian is losing a lot of blood, they are without back up, they have no medical supplies at the moment, they still got a few good minutes before they reached Jason's and the damn wound wouldn't just stop bleeding.

Tim took a deep breath, trying to stay focus and collected, because he won't be any use to Damian if he started panicking and worrying.

"Also, if it makes you feel better, I'm gonna tell you a secret" whispered Damian, still weak and groggily "I don't hate you. I actually love you. You are my brother" he states, head bumping against Tim's shoulder softly.

Tim gulped loudly "That doesn't make it better, Robin, it just means that you are in worst shape than what I thought" _'and I'm here, and I'm supposed to protect you, because you are my little brother, and I love you too, please don't die on me, I can't lose you again'_

Damian pouted against Tim's neck "But I do love you"

Damned tears. "See? You are already talking gibberish" Tim jokes, trying to chuckled but it came out as a soft sob.

After a few seconds in silence, Tim could already make out the form of Jason's building. He carefully jostled up Damian once again, so he could carry him more easily, gauze still pressed against Damian's wound. The ten years old was limp and let himself be carried and maneuvered, he ended up with his head resting on the curve of Tim's neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm a pain" even though it was less than a whisper and weak, Tim heard it clear as rain. No seeing the point of trying to hide his tears, he let them flow free, making his mask to slip from his eyes.

Tim struggled to breath, because the fact that Damian still considered himself as a pain inside their family just breaks his heart. Sure, they joke around about those things, but never for a second means it. Damian has proved himself, he was loved by every single member of the family and he was the baby of the family. They had lost him once, and Tim will be dammed if he lost him again.

"You are not a pain" Tim reassures him, finally facing the door of the building and pressed Jason's bell, and as static easily heard from the little box of ring bells "You are my little brother" he whispers against Damian's hair, suppressing a sob as Jason's deep voice appeared.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	10. Catch The Singer

**_N/A:_** _Again, thank you all for your support, I'm glad you are liking the series!_

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Catch the singer

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ A few swear words at the end.

 _ **Idea originally from:**_ Lawlipop9991

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman related character._** ** _They are DC Comics's._**

* * *

Jason, surprisingly enough, does like to sing.

Quite a lot, in fact, it was just that he was very careful on who was allowed to be near enough to hear him. He wasn't embarrassed (he was), he just didn't liked to be heard a lot when he was enjoying himself.

None of his sibling knew this (God forbid it), he really wouldn't know how to explain that he likes to sing and play covers of international pop artists and somehow maintain his bad ass image, in his opinion of course.

It was one night that Jason allowed himself to change this fact, and the reason of all it was because of Damian. It's been a while since Damian came back to them from the dead, and even though it wasn't in the very same way Jason came back, the memories of dying and total blackness weren't always so nice to dream of.

The kid wouldn't admit it, but he usually has nightmares almost every night. Damian is no stranger to nightmares, being an ex-assassin and a robin from a young age does that to you, so he usually knows how to deal with them. That is until those nightmares somehow combine and starts a whole new hell inside the kid's head.

That's why that special night, when everyone was neither asleep already, because even Bats have to sleep no matter if it is four in the morning, and Jason was walking towards his room for a well-deserved rest, as he passed the demon spawn room, he could heard the not so faint whimpers coming from the inside.

Not hesitating for a second, Jason carefully and slowly cracked the door open, just enough to allow him to see inside the bedroom. His eyes focus on the small figure in the middle of the bed, tossing and turning around restlessly, murmuring quiet and low pleads for something to stop and answer why.

Jason face softens and quickly made a decision. With his well-trained stealth, he fully entered the room and closed the door behind him, making sure to hear the 'click' sound, and walked towards the bed, taking seat on Damian's side.

He vaguely thought of Dick, and how he would just wake up the kid and comfort him by hugging him and murmuring soft words. But Dick wans't here, he was on a plane right now because he was done being dead and playing the international spy. Jason suppressed the annoying feeling he felt towards his brother at his decisions, there will be time for that later.

For now, Jason had a job to do. Not having the soft touch Dick had at comforting people, he did the next best thing he knew. He sang.

His voice was soft and low, not wanting to wake the ten years old wake up. He didn't even know which song he decided to sing, it was the first one he thought about. Once he heard the words he was singing, Jason quickly recognized it as the one Dick used to often sing when one of them were upset, the very same one Dick's mother used to sing to him before she died.

Jason watched amazed as Damian's shoulders relaxed and his breathing went back to normal, deep and soft. The former robin smiled to himself and kept on singing. When he was sure that his little brother was sleeping soundly, he hummed the song for a few second before ending it in low key. Jason nodded to himself, proud and satisfied; he stood up and started to walk towards the door when a small drowsy voice called to him.

"Grayson?"

Jason wasn't about to correct him "Go back to sleep, kid" he whispered, stroking gently the kid's forehead, Damian nodded faintly before going back to sleep.

The next morning, if Damian hugged Jason in the hallways with a deep blush in his cheeks and Jason smiled and ruffled his little brother's messy black hair fondly, well, neither of them spoke about it.

* * *

The next time Jason sang in the Manor it was a few weeks after Dick came back and hell broke loose, also Dick got a bloody nose from Damian. They had just come back from patrol. Bruce and Damian, already showered and changed, went upstairs right away, the older one carrying his youngest son, who clicked his tongue but didn't resisted whatsoever. Nightwing was still in time out for lying about his death, so he didn't even went out and was upstairs pouting and the Red Hood was pretty sure that he heard Tim in the locker room, tidying up everything before heading back upstairs.

Jason took this as his cue to take a shower, he passed the locker room that was next to the showers and seeing no Tim in sight, he stepped inside the showers.

Now, Tim didn't meant to, not really, he really was just heading upstairs when he remembered that he had to update some files of some criminals, and being the nerd he is, he decided to do it straight away.

As the unmasked Red Robin sat in the Bat-computer, he could faintly hear the showers still running. Figuring that Jason was the only one still in the Batcave, he shrugged to himself and started working.

That is until he heard singing. Tim immediately stopped his typing and looked back to the showers, where the singing was coming from. The teen blinked in astonishment and mouth open because that couldn't possibly be Jason.

The singing was soft and yet strong, it was something you can only hear in musicals, the Broadway ones. Tim made a mental running about who could possibly be singing, and when he disqualifies most of the family members in the Manor, Tim still couldn't believe that beautiful voice belonged to harsh deep voice Jason.

Suddenly, there was a splash and a crashing sound from the showers, making the singing stop abruptly and followed by a series of colorful words.

Tim hummed to himself, because now there was no doubt. That was definitely Jason.

A few moments later, the singing started off again, and Tim stayed in his seat relaxed, work forgotten and enjoying the unexpected concert he got for free.

* * *

Ironically enough, Dick was the last one to know about Jason's talent. Although, he was the only one who called him on to it.

It was their day off, so everyone was doing their own thing. Damian was with his pets in the backyard, Tim was in his room finishing some cases, Bruce was in the Batcave as usual, and Jason was nowhere to be found.

That is until he passed the Manor's library and heard a soft humming. Curious, Dick cracked the door open and saw Jason sitting horizontally in one armed chair, feet swinging in the air. Being behind his brother, there was no way Jason could see him right away unless he made himself know, so Dick stood there, leaning against the wall, listening to his brother sing quietly to himself.

When Jason finally decided to change position, Dick let his presence be known.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Jason let out a swear word and throw his book high above his head.

"For fuck's sake, Dick! Don't go all Batman on me!" he exclaimed, annoyed. Dick raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, it was just good to see you for once relaxed" he explained, grinning "And I was actually enjoying your singing, can you sing some more?"

Jason's face went red "I don't know what you are talking about" he answered as he picked up his book from the floor.

"Aw, come on, Jay! You sing so well, you can't keep this amazing talent to yourself" Dick said, pouting.

Jason groaned and walked past him "Shut up, Dickhead"

"I'm serious, Jay" said Dick fondly, dropping a hand on his brother shoulder "You really have a great voice, why am I just hearing until now it's beyond me, I have been missing out"

Jason cheeks went red and he looked away from his brother's piercing blue eyes "It's nothing special" he murmured, Dick shook him a little.

"It's more than special Jay. It's amazing!" exclaimed Dick, voice full of honesty. Jason smiled a little.

"Thanks, Dickie Bird"

"We should go to the Karaoke again, I bet we can win the contest with you on our side!" state the elder brother, smiling gleefully and excited. Jason rolled his eyes.

"No, Dick"

"Tim! Damian! Prepare your stuff, we are going out tonight!" screamed Dick, already walking away. Jason's eyes widen.

"Dick! What the – Goddamnit DICK!"

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	11. Feel Better II

_**N/a;**_ _If you want, you can go to my profile to select, in the poll I made, the series you want to see more of! ALSO; don't be afraid to ask requests, I'm always up for that! Thank you again for all the reviews._

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Make you feel better II

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Tim Drake, Jason Todd.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ A few swear words around.

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._**

* * *

It was Jason's day off, okay? So it was very douche-y of his brothers to ruin it by calling him at three of the morning all panicked and desperate because the little ones got lost somewhere around the city and were probably dead, as Dick so colorfully explained it.

Also, it wasn't very nice to worry Jason's pants off on his day off. No, not nice at all. They had a system, okay? No one gets to die when one of them are having a day off. It's just rude.

Of course, Jason got up in a second when Dick's call came through his emergency comm. The eldest brother quickly explained the situation and asked for the Red Hood to help, which Jason didn't hesitate to give, because saying no to Dick when he is almost crying and voice cracking is like kicking a disable puppy.

He had just ended his conversation with Dick, plan already in mind, when the apartment's doorbell buzzed, making its usual annoying sound. Jason arched an eye brow, because who the hell would visit him at three in the morning? He considered ignoring it, he had something more important to do, like finding his suicidal little brothers, but the buzzing wouldn't stop.

As he put on his boots, he hopped towards the answering box, yelling a loud annoyed 'WHAT'.

"J-Jay, I need help"

Jason froze and recognized the voice in an instant. Even though it was weak, soft and cracking, Jason could easily identify his little brother's voice anywhere. Running downstairs in a speed that would make The Flash jealous, Jason opened the building door as soon as he got his hand on the handle.

As he faced a dirty, sobbing Tim, holding with big effort a pale bleeding unconscious Damian by his side, Jason's worry just intensified.

"What the hell, Tim?" he exclaims, frowning angrily, but not at his brother, mostly at himself, for not being out there with them in the first place. Day off, people, it's in the imaginary rules.

"Jay – Damian, he – I don't…" Tim gave up on trying making a coherent phrase; Jason nodded nonetheless, as he came closer and took Damian from Tim's arms, carrying him in bridal style.

"Come on" he urged Tim with his head, pointing at the stairs. Tim nodded, tears almost dry but still sniffling, and followed his brother.

Once back in the apartment, as Jason gently laid down Damian in his bed, Tim went to look for the medical equipment Jason kept in the kitchen.

"Damian. Hey, Kid. Can you hear me?" called out Jason softly, patting gently on of the ten years old cheek. Damian didn't even twitch "Shit"

A second after, Tim entered the room with a white box in his hands, handle it to Jason, who opened it up and started to take out the essentials.

"How is he?" Tim asked in low voice, watching carefully the young unresponsive Robin. Jason made a noncommittal noise.

"He lost a lot a blood, but I guess you already knew that" murmured Jason, pointing with his head at Tim's bloody uniform, and started to prepare the needle and a plastic bag.

Tim scolds annoyed "He needs a transfusion" he states firmly, already stripping from his uniform enough just to get his arm free. Jason eyed him for a second.

"Baby Bird, I don't think you are the best option to donate blood" he comments carefully, Tim sent him a weak glare.

"Neither are you, you need to be the one who stitches him up, I'm too weak to even hold the needle" Tim explains with force, not backing away. Jason sighed irritated but nodded neither way, Damian didn't had the time for them to argue about it.

Jason quickly linked all the equipment, and once the transfusion started, Jason focused himself on cleaning his youngest brother's wound before starting the stitching. Every few seconds he would look up, make sure that Tim was still awake and not so pale, and continue his work.

It took a while, but Damian started to gain some color, his wound was clean and closed, and his breathing became smooth and deep, with rhythm. Jason let out his own exhale, and lumped backwards, his back leaning against the wall.

"You okay?" he asks Tim from his seat on the floor. His brother, who was sitting by Damian's side in the bed, back against the bed's headboard, looked up, blinked a few times, shook his head softly to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answers softly, rubbing one of his eyes with his fist "I'm just tired"

Jason snorts and rolls his eyes "That's an understatement"

Tim tries to chuckle but he was losing the battle against sleep. Jason hums to himself and stood up, walking over to Tim's side of the bed, and gently laid him down properly.

"Get some rest, Baby bird" he orders, and Tim just nods, eyelids already closing "You're going to need the energy for the lecture that it's coming in the morning"

After making sure that none of his little brothers were going to die, Jason took his comm and contacted an almost hysterical Dick.

"Dick, I got them" he informs "Calm down, Wing. They are at my apartment" he explains, and by his brother's response, he snorts quietly "They actually came here on their own. I don't know how, I didn't ask because I was saving the kid's life" Jason rolled his eyes a few moments later "Just get over here, you Mother Hen. Your birdies are okay"

Jason hang up, dropped the comm in the nightstand, and glance back at his sleeping brothers, eyes focused on the small but deep movement of their chest. He leans on the door frame, and sighs, almost with relief.

Douch-y brothers that don't follow the Day-Off rules, seriously.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**


	12. Bring Your Family II

**_N/A:_** _I feel like I'm spoiling you by how quick I get done this series. Am I spoiling you? Yeah probably, but I enjoy it. Thank you again your all of your support, I'm so glad that you are liking the series, don't be afraid to leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have a request! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Bring your family II

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ Some swear words round.

 _ **Requested by:**_ MaddyR

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman related character._** ** _They are DC Comics's._**

* * *

Jason rolled his eyes at his family unamused faces.

"You guys are the worst, you just see something on fire and immediately go: 'JASON!'" The black haired man complains, getting off his bike.

Tim spoke up "That's not true, if there is a fire in the kitchen I go: 'BRUCE'" Dick laughed loudly besides him, the dark knight sent his third oldest an unimpressed glance, which quickly turned to Alfred when the butler nodded, agreeing.

"I usually think of Drake, when something goes wrong" Damian said, arms crossed over his chest. Tim sent him a dirty glare.

"Okay, let's all calm down and go to Damian's classroom" Bruce declared, pointing at the entrance. All the boys started walking towards it, still arguing between themselves.

"Jason" Bruce called his second eldest; Jason turned half way to look back at him. Bruce extended his hand forward "Weapons" he orders, Jason scowled but obliged neither way, grumping all the way.

"This is unfair, the Demon has a knife in his right leg" he informs annoyed, all eyes snapped at Damian.

"You are an idiot, Todd" Damian curses, his brother sent him a smirk, satisfied. Bruce extended his free hand towards his youngest.

"Damian"

The ten years old clicked his tongue as he took out his knife and placed it in his Father's palm.

"I thought he was over his knife obsession?" murmured Tim.

"Not even close, you should see the poster he has with your face, I think his whole collection is there" whispered Jason, grinning like a maniac as Tim paled and shifted in his place.

As they walked through the door, a young lady by its side handle Dick a small neatly paper, winking along the way. The eldest son smiled said a small 'thanks' and turned back to his family as he quickly read the paper.

"Okay, basically, it's like a Family Day" state Dick, waving the paper in his hand, Jason snatched it quickly.

"Dick, you promised hot chicks"

"Jason!" Bruce reprimand, hands on his hips.

"Well, he did!"

"What's on the program?" asked Tim curious.

"Your death" murmured Damian under his breath, Dick elbowed him.

"'Dear family members, we are pleased that you could come today. The concept of family is very important in this institution, that's why we encourage you to have fun and make memorable memories. We took the liberty to make a program so you could make the best of the day: firstly, a tour around your daughter/son classroom showing your child progress and achievements through the year, followed by a picnic on the Academy's garden, and finishing with some friendly games in the Academy's grounds in the back. We hope you enjoy this time together as a family and a community'" read Alfred, his own acquired paper on hand.

Dick clapped his hands excitedly, besides him Jason groans, Tim just sighs resigned and Damian scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Damian, where is your classroom?" Dick asked, looking around the school's hallway.

Damian clicked his tongue "In hell"

Jason hummed "Funny, been there and I haven't seen you"

"It's classroom 340B. Second floor, to the right, turn left on the corner and go straight until the third door on your right" explained Bruce automatic, everyone eyed him curiously.

Bruce arched an eye brow "You do know who I am, right?"

"A paranoid old man" said Jason waving him off, moving his hand in the air as he started to walk up the stairs, his brothers following him behind snickering.

"Where the respect went, Alfred?" deadpanned Bruce.

Alfred made a noncommittal sound and followed the youngsters, leaving a pouting billionaire behind.

* * *

The classroom was spacious enough, if it could handle a bunch of families moving around freely meant anything by it. As the Wayne family stepped inside and looked around, a young woman walked over to them and to greet them.

"Hello! I'm Miss Hills and you must be Damian's family!" she says, looking at each member carefully with a bright smile on her face, extending her hand forwards.

Bruce quickly shook her hand, sending her a charming smile "I sure hope so, Miss Hills" he jokes and the woman let out a giggle.

"Damian, you are going to introduce your family before starting the tour?" she asks sweetly to the ten years old, who nodded gleefully.

"Of course, Miss Hills!" he exclaims excited, if the rest of the family was surprise by the change of attitude, they didn't showed it "This is my Father, Bruce Wayne. Next to him is my oldest brother, Richard, on his left is Jason, my second older brother, the nerd on the back is Tim, my other older brother and finally my Grandfather Alfred" introduced Damian, finishing with a small proud nod.

The caramel skinned woman clapped her hands "Well, it's nice to meet you all. Please, feel free to move around and enjoy Damian's work!" then she turned and left to greet the next family behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Jason exclaims in low voice.

"It's call acting, you ignorant swan" snorts Damian, walking towards the end of the classroom.

"Very good acting, I almost bought it" commented Tim, somewhat freaked out.

"I didn't even know you could be 'nice'" said Jason, still dumbfounded "Did you even know the word existed?"

Bruce clapped his youngest on the shoulder and grinned "Good job, kiddo" Damian smiled faintly at his father, a light blush on his cheeks. As the family walked near the wall, eyeing every project and art each student had made, a shout from Dick caught their attention.

"Guys, come look at this!" called out Dick, who was already half way through the wall. Almost on the end of the wall, there hang a drawing inside a frame; Damian's name was displayed in a small card below the drawing.

The drawing itself was of the whole family, on one of their usual Movie Nights: Jason and Tim where on the floor with a bowl of popcorn spread all over the carpet. Jason was head locking Tim and the younger man trying to fight him off, above them was Dick sitting on the couch grinning, with an amused Damian on his lap, Bruce was behind them all, leaning with his arms on the couch, smiling openly and Alfred stood there on the left, near the door, an arched playful eye brow neatly drawn on his face. Each family member eyed the drawing in astonishment.

"That's us" states Jason, making a small 'huh' sound.

"I think this is the first time I see myself in one of Damian's drawing where I'm not dead" chuckles Tim, crossing his arms, an impressed look on his face.

"That is a really fine work, Master Damian" nodded Alfred with a a proud smile.

"I'm so tempted to rip it off the wall and take it home" said Dick emotionally; hand over his chest and biting his lip.

"This deserves to be on the hall of fame we have in the Manor" agrees Bruce, ruffling Damian's hair softly. Damian snorts and looks away, trying not to look so pleased at the compliments.

"Next to the donkey Dick draw like, ten years ago?" inquired Jason.

Dick let out an offended shout "That's a cat, Jay! And I draw it last month!"

"That makes it worst, Dick"

"Let's just head towards the Science Section" declared Bruce. Tim actually made a 'whoop' sound, throwing his arms up and practically ran towards it.

Five minutes in and Jason was already bored with the small plastic scales of the universe, and they weren't even that great, a kid actually forgot about Pluto. Jason is seriously concerned on what they teaching these kids.

"Pst, replacement" he called in low voice, elbowing Tim hard on the ribs. Tim let out an cry.

"What the hell, Jason" he demands, Jason pointed at the door with his head "You want to go?"

Jason nods "So badly. I saw the laboratory down the hall, let's go there"

Surprisingly enough, Tim thinks about it for a second "How are we going to get out of here without being noticed?"

Jason smirked mischievously "Check this out" he says before taking a step by his left, closing over to Dick and with a quick movement, Jason pushed his brother hard, making him crash all over the science projects. As chaos erupted, the middle brothers took their chance and left the room, trying to contain their snickering.

"Mommy! The man with the big fat butt ruined my Universe Scale!"

"I'm so sorry! Here, it can be fixed easily!"

"No it can't, you doofus!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that great, it didn't even had Pluto!"

"Richard!"

* * *

After the chaos clamed down, and Bruce promised a trip to NASA to the devastated kid, Tim re-entered the room alone, with some glitter on his hair and small blue marks on his face. Bruce, Alfred and Dick eyed him curiously as Damian took a photo with his phone.

Dick opened his mouth "What – "

Tim held up his hand "Don't ask"

They left that there. A few minutes later Jason came back unscratched and whistling to himself. The whole family stared at him suspiciously but didn't comment on it. After a while, the tour was over and the families started to head out to the garden.

"Damian, do you mind if I stole your grandfather for a minute? I have heard wonderful stories about his cooking and I want him to meet the Cafeteria's chef" asked Miss Hills by the door.

Damian nodded enthusiastically "Of course, Miss Hills. Alfred, would you?" he asks the butler, who nods smoothly with a soft smile.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Hills"

After the butler left with the teacher, the five bats where passing the laboratory when they heard an explosion. Sharing a glance between them, they entered the room and saw a small fire on one of the tables of the last row. After a second, all eyes went to Jason.

"I was with you, you bunch of assholes!" Jason exclaims, offended.

Bruce sighs and head out to the door, already taking his wallet out "Just put out the fire and met me at the garden, boys" he orders his sons, who just nodded shortly. Once Bruce was out of the laboratory, three pairs of eyes went back at Jason.

"It was you, wasn't it?" asked Tim.

Jason nodded, grinning proudly "It totally was"

Tim hums impressed "How did you do it? I didn't saw you mixing anything"

"I don't know. After you left looking like a fairy with all the glitter, I walked around and saw something blue and something thick and thought 'what the hell' and poof" explained Jason as he imitated a boom using his hands. Tim smirks amused.

"That's awesome"

The eldest of the four face palmed himself with force "Don't encourage him, Timmy" the acobat pleads as he walked over the fire extinguisher on the wall "Guys, this was supposed to be Damian's day" said ten years old looked up from his phone confused.

"I'm actually glad how things are turning out"

"Can't you see how much he wanted for this to happen?"

"I didn't even invited any of you"

"He must feel destroyed and devastated"

"It's your ears that are destroyed, Grayson"

"After all he went through to get us together"

"I don't even like you, people"

"This was very important to Damian"

"I hate this school. Burn it to the ground, Todd"

Dick huffs as he finished on putting out the fire and turned to his youngest brother "Dami, work with me"

"I did, remember? I saved you like a thousand times back then"

"Guys let's just go to the garden" spoke Tim as he walked towards the exit, a cackling Jason by his side.

"Yeah, guys, let's follow the smurf" laughed Jason, Tim shoved him hard.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	13. You May

**_N/A:_** _Hello! Thank you all the support, I'm glad you are enjoying the series. Please leave your review and if you have any request, don't be afraid to let me know. Btw, the headcannon is from incogneat-oh, you can check her/him out in tumblr._

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ You May

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ Ah...none I believe.

 _ **Headcannon**_ : When Damian is especially sick, injured, or tired, he will turn to Bruce or Dick (whoever is most convenient), and say regally, "You may carry me." _**(By incogneat-oh)**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._**

* * *

It has been a quiet night, weirdly enough. Maybe the criminalswere just as tired as he was, thought the ten years old Robin as he leaned back on the roof's wall, backing away from the edge. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around, searching for any sing of his Father so they could head back home.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Damian realized that his head kept on bouncing against his chest, the young Robin shook himself off, trying to stay awake. He wasn't dumb enough to sleep during patrol, even if patrol was technically over. He wasn't stupid nor was he Drake. The next thing he knows he's shook awake by his Father, who is kneeling in front of him with a faint smile.

"Time to go home, son" he informs softly, and Damian nods, suppressing the urge to rub his eyes because of the domino mask.

After a few seconds in silence, Damian decides he is too tired. Raising his arms up towards his Father, with a quiet yet firm voice "You may carry me" he declares, like the little prince he is. The Batman let out a low chuckle while shaking his head in amusement before complying, lifting his youngest and holding him tight against him.

"As if I wouldn't do it anyways" murmurs Bruce, shifting a little so Damian would be in a comfortable position and headed back home with an already asleep Damian in his arms.

* * *

"Damian Wayne, I told you not to practice with the Sai without supervision" reprimands Dick, dressed in his training clothes, as he stepped into the training grounds of the Batcave.

"I'm not child, Grayson!" exclaimed back the bruised ten years old, still holding the ninja weapon in his hand, in the middle of the room.

The eldest sighed exasperated and walked up to his brother "Dami –"he cut himself off when his eyes went to the bloody patch of blood that was forming by his brother's feet. Lifting his gaze, Dick's eyes met Damian's and he could easily see the suppressed pain the kid was hiding.

Now that Dick though about it, Damian was not facing him directly, he was standing by his right side, hiding the rest of his body. Dick's pace became faster, closing in the current Robin.

"Damian, what happened?" He demands concerned, as he reached for his brother's bleeding arm. It was a long gash and by the looks of it deep, it must have been recent. He quickly took the small towel he had brought with him, trying to stop the flow of blood coming from the wound.

Damian tried to pull his arm away but Dick held him tight enough so he wouldn't aggravate the cut more "I was dumb and cut myself by accident, it doesn't take a genius, Grayson" was the dry reply, Dick frowned with concern, mixed with a little annoyance.

"Damian, this is why we have the rule –"

"I'm not incompetence, Grayson, I know how to handle weapons" snapped the injured Robin "I was trained since birth, remember?"

"Unfortunately, yes" the former Robin whispered to himself, eyes scanning carefully the wound before looking back at his little brother with a stern glare "That doesn't mean you are invincible, Damian. Even someone as skilled as you have to practice repeatedly until you can be able to master it"

Damian looked away, shifting slight under his former mentor glare "I thought I could handle it" he murmured ashamed. In front of him, Dick face softens.

"No one masters something on their first tries, Lil'D" he comforts, placing his free hand over his little brother shoulder "Even Bruce had trouble back in his early days" he informs and then chuckles weakly "Actually, when I was his Robin, B was still getting the hang of certain things"

Damian's eyes looked up to him, curious "Father, really?" he asks in disbelief, his older brother nods reassuring.

"Why do you think he doesn't like that much Green Arrow or arrows at all?" Damian let out a small 'huh' making Dick chuckle once more.

"Grayson" called out Damian after a second, his voice low.

"Hm?"

"I don't feel well" the ten years old declares quietly, slumping against his brother's body. Dick easily caught him and cradles him carefully, minding the wound on his brother's forearm.

"Of course you don't, you silly bird" murmurs Dick, half joking and half worried, standing up with his brother in his arms "Let's get this clean off, before you bleed to death"

Damian clicked his tongue "You may carry me"

Dick rolled his eyes good heartedly "Already am, kiddo"

* * *

"You are full of empty promises, Dick" complains Jason as he entered the Manor, a deep scowl on his face.

Dick sent him an apology grin "I'm sorry, Jay, we just really need someone to stay with Damian while Bruce and I go to the League meeting"

"Why not call Replacement?" he exclaims frustrated, Dick shushed him quietly.

"Because Tim is with the Titans this week" he explains in quietly "and keep your voice down, Damian is on the lodge with Bruce"

The younger man ignores him "What about Alfred?" he inquires with hope.

"He went to the supermarket and pharmacy to get some medicines for Damian" Dick answers, shrugging "He won't be back until a few hours"

Jason groaned loudly and Dick shushed him once again.

"Fine, I will watch over the sick Batbaby" he says reluctantly "But you better give me that promised pizza, Dickhead"

Dick grinned at him grateful and nods his head before walking over to the lodge, where they usually do their Movies Marathon, and opened the door. Inside was Bruce, sitting on the couch in front the Tv, with a sick sleeping Damian on his side. As soon as Bruce heard the door open que turned his head and watches as his eldest son enter the room with his second oldest not far behind him.

The Batman smiles faintly before shifting in his seat, trying to stand up without moving Damian around. After he successfully stood up without waking up his youngest, he head over the door, but not before passing a comforting hand over his son's greasy black hair.

"Thank you, Jay" he whispers softly, dropping a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

Jason nods "I'm just here for the pizza" he tries to reassure, Bruce shook him a little.

"You get two pizzas, son" Jason almost let out a laugh at that but he covered it up with a cough "Let's get going, Dick" he says to his eldest, who nods and followed his former mentor out.

"Thanks again, Jaybird" he says once again on his way out, Jason waved him off casually.

"Just go already"

After both grown men left, closing the door behind them, Jason turn around and looked at the small figure on the couch. Damian doesn't get sick that often, being exposed to any kind of situation since birth, but there are times that sickness hit him and hard. This is one of those times. The ten years old was curled up like a cat, his usual caramel skin turned into a pale gray color, his face was scrunched in discomfort and small droplets of sweat were forming on the kid's head.

Jason felt pity for the kid, because it's never fun to be sick and he was probably an asshole to even say this but he felt a little relived, because this way the little terror is sleep and he probably won't even have energy to fight, so Jason's okay with that.

He sat on the couch, just near where Damian's head was resting, and took the control remote, surfing through the channel. Jason still can't believe that even when Bruce is a billionaire, he still doesn't have a better cable station, it's ridiculous.

It was around his fifth round with the channel's menu that Damian started to move. Jason froze immediately and watched carefully the kid's movement. Damian lifted a little his head, looking around him confused, before flopping it against Jason's thigh, too exhausted from his effort and let out a pitiful groan that could be easily mistaken by a whimper.

That's the moment Jason felt bad "Want me to take you to your room, kid?" he asks softly, leaning on Damian's ear so he could heard him easily.

Damian nods his head weakly against his thigh.

"You may carry me" spoke the weak soft voice of the ten years old, as he snuggled closer to Jason.

Now, this was Jason's first time that Damian allowed him to carry him, or to touch him for that matter, so he was a little unsure on how to proceed.

"Oh, _may_ I princeling? May I really carry his lil-shit-highness?"

Nailed it.

Even as he answered, Jason carefully and gently took his little brother body in his arms and stood up, walking over the door in a slow and rhythmic pace, trying to sooth the kid at the same time.

As Jason made his way upstairs, he realized that it wasn't so bad to watch over the kid. It was fair, because the kid was lonely and sick and he needed someone to care for him so he wouldn't fall over and –

A sneeze cut off his thought and Jason watches in disgust and disbelief as Damian wipe his nose against his shirt, leaving all traces of snot behind.

'Three pizzas, Dick' he thinks to himself annoyed 'and definitely a new shirt'.

* * *

 _ **I just wanted to remark that this headcannon is not mine, and Jason's sentence "Oh, may I princeling? May I really carry his li-shit-highness?" is from also from incogneat-oh, i**_ _ **t was way too good to not put it in there.**_

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	14. Bring Your Family III

_**Title:**_ Bring your family III

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth. Two minor OCs.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ Some swear words round.

 _ **Requested by:**_ MaddyR

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman related character._** ** _They are DC Comics's._**

* * *

"What do you mean you 'accidentally' pick pocked the Principal?" asked Tim to his older brother, incredulously.

"He did what?" looked up Bruce, sandwich on his hand in midair.

Jason rolled his eyes "I didn't pick pocked him" he clarifies, taking a bite of his sandwich "His wallet was on the edge of his pants and I just happened to catch it before it touched the ground" he explains as he chew. Alfred sent him a disapproving glance, Jason closed his mouth.

"You did what?" asks Bruce yet again, putting the sandwich down and frowning.

"He pick pocketed the Academy's Principal" said Dick as he munched on his own sandwich "Keep up with the conversation, B"

"It's not that hard. I usually do it twice a week" shrugged Damian as he picked one of his chips and glared at Dick when he snatched some.

Bruce eyes went to his youngest "You do what?"

Damian rolled his eyes "It's an exercise, Father, to improve my stealth"

"Yeah, B, it's not like the lil'runt needs the money" laughs Jason.

"And you do?" asks Tim curious, Jason shrugged.

"I have needs"

"Sure"

Bruce rubbed his temple "Jason, give back that wallet in this instant" he orders sternly. The former robin rolled his eyes but stood up nonetheless.

"Fine, but I'm keeping the coupon for a free burger" he declares as he started to walk off.

"Well, at least he is giving back" said Dick grinning.

"He also took the twenty dollar bill" said Damian as he chews on his chips. Bruce face palmed himself.

The next few minutes passed without an accident. Once everyone finished their meal, they stood up and some people walked over to Bruce, who greeted them warmly, holding the conversation with ease. A few feet away from him, the three siblings were looking around the mass of people.

"Shouldn't be Jason back– "Tim was suddenly cut off when there was an angry shout. The family turned their heads in synchronization as they quickly recognized Jason's voice.

Said young man was half way through the garden on his way back to their table, the white shirt he had underneath his jacket was covered in mustard, along with a good part of his jacket and he was fuming the girl in front of him with his glare. The girl, who looked around his age, stood there, equally pissed off and crossing her arms.

"Watch were you are going, chick!" Jason spats as he tries to wipe some of the mustard off. The girl with the pony tail scoffed.

"You watch it, leather loser! You ruined my meal" she snaps back

"Your meal?" Jason asks scrunching his nose in disgust "You were holding a bowl full of mustard, how is that meal, you weirdo?" then he thought better of it and shook his head "I don't even want to know. What it is ruined is my leather jacket you just killed with your disgusting mustard"

The young woman laughed dryly at that "I made you a favor ruining that jacket. Where did you get that jacket? In your neighbor's garbage?"

"Oh no, she went with the jacket" murmured Dick, opening a new bag of chips and munching on them as his eyes didn't leave the scene. Tim let out a low hiss of pity.

Jason's mouth hang open in disbelief "Excuse you, Missy, but this is a top quality leather jacket, not that you would know anything about clothes when you dress like the Joker"

"Oh, burn" whispers Tim, taking some chips from Dick's bag.

The brunette chick scowled hard "You're a fucking ass"

"At least I have an ass"

Both Tim and Dick hissed at the comeback, Damian grinned, enjoying it. The girl let out a frustrated shout before storming off, heading over her own table. Jason followed her with his eyes, still fuming before heading over his table, where his brother took seat so they could enjoy the play better.

"What a fucking bitch" the former dead robin fumes, taking a bunch of napkins from the center and wiping the mustard off his shirt and jacket.

"That was awesome" declares Damian, nodding his head approvingly. Dick threw his little brother an unamused glance before turning to Jason.

"Look at it this way: there is no way you are going to cross paths with her again for the rest of the day" he says, clapping Jason on his back. Jason grunted but had to agree with his older brother, the possibilities that he would met again the Joker Imitator were slim with so many people around.

* * *

Jason hates his luck.

As Tim tried to tight the knot around his and Jason's leg, Jason was glaring at the Mustard Chick who was only two pairs of people away from him. The Mustard Chick was glaring back at him, with the same intensity as him, as the kid she was paired with shifted uncomfortably being on the middle of their glares.

As the man on the speakers explained the game itself, being a simple race of three legged in pairs, Jason and the chick had a quiet conversation with their hands.

'You're going down' Jason gestured, pointing at the ground. The chick let out a laugh before flipping him off with her finger. Meanwhile, Tim, watching the exchange of unsaid words between the two, glances back at Dick sending him a scared look. Dick, who was in the bleachers along Damian, Bruce and Alfred, shrugged as an apology and tried to smile to reassure his little brother. Damian was smirking and Bruce was confused as ever with his children interactions.

As soon as one of the judges honked the horn, marking the official start of the race, Jason took off, practically dragging Tim along with him.

"Jason! Jason, slow down! I'm – watch the rock! THE ROCK HIT MY FACE! JASON! STOP!" screamed Tim as he tried to keep up with his competitive brother, but his pleads were heard by deaf ears, because Jason's eyes were on the finish line, keeping in check the Mustard Girl's progress.

"JADE! JADE MY LEGS ARE SHORTER THAN YOURS, STOP! MOM I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA" screamed the teenage boy the Mustard Girl was paired with, holding tight his sister's arm so he wouldn't fall flat to the ground.

"MOVE IT, DEVON!" was the short answer from Jade, as she speeded it up, glaring at Jason.

"STOP IT WITH THE ROCKS, JASON!" yell out Tim as he avoids another flying rock that was coming towards his face.

Soon enough, the race was over. On the finish line stood Jason and Jade, with their partners sitting awkwardly in the ground, panting and without breath.

"Seems like we have a tie, Ladies and Gentlemen" announced one of the judges happily, and the crowd cheered.

Jason and Jade kept on sending death glares to each other while Tim and Devon groaned.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	15. A Reminder

**_N/A:_** _Alo! Another independent One-shot, focused on Damian. Just so you know, BYF should be up around two or three days, if you were wondering. Thank you again for all of your support. Feel free to leave a review or a request._

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ A Reminder

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ None, I believe.

 _ **Idea originally from:**_ ElephantMexx

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._**

* * *

Damian Wayne is no stranger to bullying.

From the first time he arrived to Gotham, he knew he had to deal with that kind of stuff, whenever they were rumors or simple jealous kids making mean comments about him. Back when Dick was Damian's Batman, they had the media under control, Dick made sure of that with the help of Lucius Fox and a reluctant Tim. So Damian Wayne was in the shadows for a while before he made his entrance to the press and the public world.

He knows how the media works; it's not for nothing that he acts different in public than when he's in his home. Therefore, the youngest of the Wayne family don't take the bullying to heart. Of course, there had been times when someone makes a mean comment about his family and Damian may or may have not punched them in the nose and made them bleed, because there is no prove what so ever. ( _"No, it's definitely no blood in my knuckles, Teacher. It's ketchup if you must know and don't judge my eating methods"_ )

So Damian shouldn't have been surprised when a bunch of kids from his class walked up to him in the middle of recess. The leader of the mini band, a chubby blonde kid with a scar on his forehead, was puffing his chest and chin up, trying to look down on him, even though they were the same height.

"Wayne" the blonde kid sneered.

Damian limited himself to nod in response, not even looking up at the bully and took a bite of the sandwich Alfred packed him.

"Or should I said, Fake Wayne"

That caught Damian's attention. Slowly, the ten years old looked up at the kid and arched an eyebrow, more curious than anything.

"Do you need something, Martin?" he asks calmly, leaving the book he was reading by his side.

"I actually wanna know what you did to convince Bruce Wayne that you are his son" was the reply; the kids behind Martin snickered between themselves.

Damian frowns a little and titled his head "What are you –"

"Come on, Damian, we all know you can't possibly be Wayne's real kid" the bully cut off, a smirk on his lips "Did he found you on the streets like your brothers and took pity?"

Damian frown got deeper at the mention of his brothers, this time with menace "Don't talk about my brothers" he reproach firmly, standing from the bench he was sitting on.

Martin took a step closer and ignored him "Or maybe you are just abandoned by your mother in Wayne's door and had no choice but to take you in"

Damian opened his mouth but he was cut off before he could even speak a word.

"I bet that when you are old enough, Wayne is going to kick your ass out to the streets" Martin continued, each word he spoke with more venom than before.

A kid behind Martin laughed "Yeah, dude. Poor Wayne, having to deal with a bother like you"

"Stop" whispered Damian, his hand turned into fists and shaking ever so slightly. The bullies ignored him once again.

"My father actually told me that you are probably just around to make Wayne look good in front of the press" spoke another kid of the group, the red hair beside him nodded.

"My mom said that he's just another charity case"

"I'm not – !" started Damian, stepping forwards but Martin shoved him back.

"I mean, really, Damian, how do you manage to be around people that don't even want you there with them?"

Now that was a low blow.

As Martin opened his mouth, the bell ringed and sharing a glance and a smirk with each other, the group of bullies left, leaving a shaking Damian behind.

Damian didn't even heard the bell not did he noticed when he was finally alone. The word kept repeating themselves in his head.

 _They don't even want you. They don't even want you._

"They do" murmurs reassuringly the current Robin in low voice to himself.

 _They don't even want you._

"They do" he repeats out loud once again, flexing his fists and blinking hard, trying to stop the tears to gather around the corner of his eyes.

 _They don't even want you._

"They do" came the same reassurance but this time sounding a little less convinced. There was a pause before Damian spoke again, whispering brokenly "Don't they?"

Not caring about school anymore, he turned around and left the school grounds.

* * *

When Alfred heard the back door next to the kitchen open, he popped his head in the hallway to see a sweaty Damian, his backpack on the floor but still holding it by one stripe. Alfred was about to greet him but the current Robin looked away and run off upstairs, leaving Alfred more confused than before.

The old butler quickly left the kitchen and, with a worried frown, he followed the youngest of the family.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?" demanded Bruce over the phone, pacing around the living room.

"What's happening?" asked Tim as he came into the room, a can of soda in hand. Dick turned around from his seat on the edge of the couch.

"Apparently, the Academy lost Damian somewhere during the day and they can't find him" he explained quickly, attention back to Bruce's heated argument over the phone.

"I don't pay you thousands of dollars through the year so you can lose my son! Where is the security of this school?" answered the billionaire frowning displeased "And another thing –"

"Master Damian is home"

The three men in the room turned their head towards the butler, who glance worryingly at Bruce from the room entrance.

"I will call you back, Principal Clint" Bruce says before hanging up, not bothering to wait for a reply. The billionaire raised an eye brow to the butler, asking the silent question.

"He's in his room" says Alfred smoothly "and he has been there for the last hour"

"No one checked his room, really?" asked incredulous Tim looking around him.

"Is he okay?" asked Dick, concerned at the Butler's solemn tone.

Alfred waited a moment before nodding his head "You should go to him, Master Bruce" he suggest but sounded more like an order, which Bruce complied gladly. As he left the room, leaving Alfred to explain whatever he knew to the confused brothers, Bruce headed towards Damian's bedroom.

* * *

Bruce knocked twice, and after he heard a faint quiet 'enter', he stepped inside. Damian was sitting by his window, knees pressed against his chest and eyes staring outside the glass.

"Damian" he called as stepped forward but his son didn't seemed to knowledge him "Damian" he called one more time, this time a little louder.

The boy wonder slowly turned his head towards Bruce's firm voice "Father" he nods in greeting, not really meeting his Father's eyes before turning back to the window. Bruce sighs and took seat in front of his youngest.

"Son, you can't just leave school without informing someone" he says calmly "We know that you can handle yourself, but what if you were in trouble? What if someone had kidnapped you and we had no idea? What you did today was very irresponsible and dangerous" he scolds waiting a reaction from his son that never came.

"I'm sorry I'm a nuisance, Father" murmured Damian, dropping his chin on top of his knees, turning his face farther away from Bruce.

Bruce stared incredulous at his son "Damian, that's not – Why would you –" he starts but when he heard the soft sniff coming from his son, he stopped short.

* * *

"Hey, guys?" calls Jason as he took off his helmet and got off from his bike "I saw Demon Spawn running in the street around two hours ago and isn't he supposed to be in school? And – " Jason trailed off as he stared at the screen of the computer where his brothers where working on "Why are you guys stalking the Facebook pages of ten years old?" he asks slowly and somewhat disturbed.

Both Tim and Dick turned their heads from the Bat Computer and faced his brother. Dick's eyes expressed full coldness while Tim's were calculating and serious. Jason pauses for a second as he contemplated their angry faces.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't me" he declares, raising his arms up in defense. Both of his brothers rolled his eyes at him before filling him in the situation. After a few minutes of explaining, Jason took his gun from his holster and started to spin it around his thump.

"Looks like some kids are going to receive a visit from the Red Hood"

After each brother finished their own plan of revenge, Dick turned to his little brothers "How do you think it's going?" he asks, a worried frown in place. Both middle brothers shrugged. There's a short pause before "I vote eavesdropping" said Jason.

Two second after, Dick and Tim raised their own hand, supporting the decision. The three brothers headed upstairs.

* * *

"Damian, loot at me" the dark knight demands firmly after a second, clapping his son on the shoulder to encourage him "Son, please, look at me"

As Damian turned around to face him and Bruce confirmed his suspicion of his son crying, he quickly turned concerned.

"Damian, what –" he starts but is yet cut off again, this time because Damian spoke above him.

"Father, I know I'm not perfect but I'm really trying. I have work so hard and I will keep working hard. Just, please, don't cast me away. I can be useful. I will train harder, I swear. I know I act as I don't like any of you, but I do. You are my family. I won't call Drake an idiot anymore, or play with Todd's guns when he's not looking and I will even accept Grayson's hugs. I will obey every single order you say, just don't – "rambled on the ten years old, tears flowing down his cheeks freely.

Bruce was confused as ever "Damian, stop. Son, what is all of this coming from?" he asks bewildered. Damian sniffed loudly before wiping his nose on his hoodie sleeve.

"Some kids at school said that…" he stayed quiet for a second before taking a breath "They said that you guys don't even want me and as soon as you are able to, you will kick me out". Bruce tries to keep him calm and he reminds himself on the back of his mind that it's not ethical to punch mean ten years old in the face, doesn't matter that you are Batman.

"Son, whatever they told you, they were wrong" he says firmly, placing both of his hand on both of Damian's shoulders.

The young boy blinked at him, disconcerted "But – "

"Damian, we love you" declared Bruce without hesitation "You are family. We will never leave you"

Suddenly, Dick's voice came through the closed door _"Yeah, lil'D"_ exclaims Dick loudly _"We love you so much!"_

 _"I, uh, like you enough, okay?"_ came Jason's voice behind Dick's.

 _"I'm the only one that is allowed to gives you hell, so I'm pissed"_ came Tim's indignant voice, then there was a cry out of pain from Tim before he spoke again _"And of course, I also like you, Demon. Jeez, Dick, you have a mean elbow"_

"Boys" warned Bruce in low threating tone and the older bats shut up. Damian frown confused at the door before his Father caught his attention by shaking him a little.

"Damian, what I want you to understand is that you are family" Bruce states firmly "And nothing you do or say can ever change that fact"

"But I don't deserve that" whispered Damian brokenly, shaking his head.

"Why do you say that?" Bruce asks incredulous, Damian rubbed his left eye, trying to get rid of the tears in vain.

"I have hurt people, I have killed people before and even after I came to you" answers quietly the ex-assassin "And also, I'm a pain in everybody's ass. I'm not even a good son. I bring everybody trouble" continue the list the current Robin, looking at the ground.

"Damian, your past does not define you, remember that" reminds Bruce sternly at his youngest "And you're not a bad son nor a bad person" reassurance Bruce softly before shrugging "I mean, sure, you have your moments of being an reckless pain, but have you met your brothers? They are also a big pain and they're still around"

 _"We heard that"_ came back the muffle sound of three voices combined behind the door.

"I didn't heard you disagreeing" retorted back Bruce loudly.

 _"Touché"_ was the response. Bruce shook his head fondly while Damian let out a small snicker.

Bruce pointed with his head at the door "See what I'm talking about?" he jokes with a faint smile. Damian nods in response, a soft small smile in his lips as he tries to wipe the reminding of his tears with his sleeve.

"So don't ever doubt the fact that you are family and that we love you, son" declares the dark knight, as he looked at his son in the eye.

Not looking away from his Father's honest eyes, Damian nods once again before wrapping his small arms around Bruce's neck.

"Thank you, Father" he whispers softly. Bruce smiles and as he rubbed his son's back soothing, he turns his head slightly and drop a small kiss on Damian's temple.

* * *

"Class, I just wanted to inform you that some of your classmates are not here because they moved out of the city just a few days ago" explained Miss Hills the following next as she pointed at the empty seats around the room.

She ignored the excited 'wooho' sound almost the entire class made at the news "I'm sure they will be missed" she nods softly before turning around, giving her back to the classroom.

"I heard that Ryan's mom founded out about his stack of adult magazines" whispered a girl with piggy tails. The boy sitting next to her, snorted.

"That's nothing. I heard that the Red Hood visited Martin at night, with guns and all"

"I heard that he actually peed himself" said another classmate snickering, the rest of the group laughed quietly with him.

As the rest of the students celebrate of the permanently absence of the Band of Bullies, Damian blinked before letting out a small relieve smile.

His family does want him.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of it.**_


	16. Bring Your Family IV

_**N/A:**_ _Aaaaand this is where BYF ends. Uh, hope you liked it! I'm gonna work on the request I have gotten in the meanwhile and well yeah. As always, thank you for your support and reviews! It's always makes me happy to see how much you like the series!_

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Bring your family IV

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth. Some minor Oc's.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ Some swear words round, I believe.

 _ **Requested by:**_ MaddyR

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._**

* * *

"Let's not try that again" pleads Tim from his seat on the ground.

"I just swallowed my own vomit" whispered horrified Devon next to him; Tim sent him a pity look and patted him on the back.

"I demand a new partner, Judge!" exclaims Tim towards the guy holding the megaphone, the brown haired teenager besides him nods erratically. The judge with the megaphone raised an eyebrow before shrugging accepting the change, they just wanted a winner.

"Tim, what are you doing? You're my partner! We need to destroy this Mustard Chick" yell out Jason, flapping his arms around, looking incredulously to his brother.

"No, No! I'm out! Come on, Devon" called Tim as he got himself free from the knot in his ankle and walked off, with a still horrified Devon behind him.

Jason and Jade stood there, blinking before turning to face each other, frowns and glares back in place.

"This is all your fault" declares the black haired man, poking Jade in the shoulder.

"Oh, no! This one is totally on you, Mason"

"It's Jason"

"Like I care!"

"Why, you little –"

Back in the bleachers, Damian kept laughing hysterically at the situation while Dick just shook his head in amusement. Bruce and Alfred shared a glance before shrugging, not wanting to be in the middle.

"Competitors, please return to the starting line" announced the judge over his megaphone. Tim and Devon were already in place, knot already done around their ankles and chatting smoothly about science.

"You better move it, Mustard Chick, because I plan to win this thing" he hisses in low voice as they walked towards their traitorous brothers. The brunette sent him a tight smile.

"Just don't get on my way, Mason"

"It's Jason"

"I still don't care"

Jason wished he had kept the grenade with him.

* * *

Needless to say, they lost.

"Timothy Drake Wayne! This is treason! You are banned from this family!" shouted Jason as he waved his fist at his victorious little brother, who sent him a playful smirk.

"That was for the rock!" shouted back Tim as he collected the trophy along with a shy Devon.

"I told you not to get on my way!" screamed Jade next to Jason, as she got in one knee so she could untighten the knot between hers and Jason's ankles. Jason looked down at her and glared.

"It was you who got in the way! In what world did you think stepping on my foot would help us win?" he fumes, waving his arms around and stepped back as Jade finally set the knot free "You're the worst partner ever, _Jade_!" he declares, crossing his arms but smirking a little bit.

Jade stared at him unimpressed "Did you tried to get my name wrong?"

Jason blinked, confused that his revenge wasn't according to plan "I did get your name wrong. Your name is Jane"

"My name is Jade, you dumbass"

A pause and then "FUCKING HELL!"

From the bleachers, Bruce's voice appeared "Jason! Language!" Jade laughed as Jason pressed his face in his hands, groaning.

"As fun and entraining it is to see you humiliated, I'm done wasting my time." the young teen waved without much effort and turned, walking away "Hope to see you never, Mason"

Jason just groaned louder into his hands.

* * *

"I'm surrounded by traitors" grumbled Jason, crossing his arms over his chest and with was definitely not a pout.

Dick patted him on the back once he placed his plastic medal over his neck "Stop pouting –"

"I'm not pouting"

" –there are still some games left, you can win something in some of them" finished Dick, as if there wasn't an interruption.

"You should be okay if they're not games that requires partner" spoke Tim, his own trophy still on his hands. Jason glared at his dirty.

Damian snorted as he rolled his eyes "They are stupid mindless games, Todd. Don't be a drama queen"

The older bat glared at him "Says the kid who has three medals around his neck"

The youngest of the four shrugged "I never miss opportunity to prove that I'm better than everyone"

Jason grunts frustrated "This is so unfair. Everyone has won something expect me! Even Bruce won a 'Good Job' button pin" Bruce frown and placed his hand over the pin on his chest, slightly offended.

"You can have my trophy, Master Jason" offered Alfred, the plastic crown extended towards the former robin. Jason shook his head.

"It's not the same, Alfie! I need the satisfaction that I did it myself!" complained Jason, pressing his hand over his cheek.

"Participants, please step forward. The last game of the evening is about to begin. Please come forward and collect your sacks for the Sack Race!" spoke one of the older judges over the megaphone, behind him his fellow judges offering the sacks to children and teenagers.

Jason looked up in a second and without to his family, he ran. The Wayne family watched as Jason took his own sack and placed himself on the edge of the Start line, the nine years old and fifteen years old around him eyeing him with curiosity.

"This can't end well" commented Dick, crossing his arms. Bruce sighed and took his wallet out.

"Ready…" began the old judge, a red flag on his hand "Set…Go!" he shout, waving the flag around. Not losing even a second, Jason took off, jumping vigorously and almost jumping over some of the smaller kids. He evade the crashes some kids made between them, he pushed not so subtly the teens that were on his way and soon enough, Jason could see the Finish line getting closer.

Smile already forming in his face, Jason speed up a little bit and just when he was a few feet away from the crossing line, he leap high, feeling the victory rolling in his tongue.

That's why he didn't saw the big rock on his way and it was too late once he crashed into it, making him fall to the ground on his face, his extended hand just a centimeter away from the line. A few seconds later, the rest of the kids that were still standing rushed pass him.

Jason groaned loudly, face still against the dirt on the ground.

As the judges declared the winner, Jason sat on the dirt and definitely pouted this time, until a shadow placed itself in front of him. Confused, Jason looked up and frowned as he recognized the Mustard Girl face.

"Here" she says dryly, as she threw him a small object, which hit him in the forehead.

"Ow" he complained, rubbing his damage body part before picking up the object. Jason eyes widen as he stared at the 'You Tried' button pin on his hand. Jaw open, he looked up at Jade, bewildered.

"Only because you looked pathetic" she assures with a small blush on her cheeks, arms crossed and looking everywhere but Jason.

"Uh…thanks" he answers, toying with the pin with his fingers. Jade nodded curtly before heading back to where Devon was waiting for her, he received her with a nod and a proud smile, Jade shook her head before ruffling her little brother's hair.

Jason watches as they walked away until they disappear of his sight. He glances back at the pin on his hand and smiles faintly, feeling quite satisfied and proud of it. Throwing it up in the air before catching it on its way down, Jason put the pin away on his jean's pocket.

"Well, another fail, Todd. Congratulations" spoke Damian, as he made his way towards him, the rest of the family close behind him.

Dick elbowed the youngest in the ribs "Damian, be nice"

"I said 'Congratulations'! How nice do you want me to be, Grayson?"

Bruce clapped his second oldest on the shoulder and smiled softly "You did your best, Jay. I'm proud"

Jason turned his head slightly and smiled before shrugging "Ah, well, the good thing is that I still know I can beat all of your petty asses on the field"

Jason laughed loudly as the combination of his three brother's indignant voices reproached him, Bruce and Alfred shook their heads, a soft smile on their faces.

* * *

"Come one, guys! It will be fun!" plead Dick at his brothers.

Damian froze and suppressed a shiver "Ugh, déjà vu"

"Dick, we have been playing games all day, aren't you tired?" asked Tim from the bench, Jason by his side.

"I'm with Replacement on this one" agreed Jason, waving his brother off with his hand "Besides, it's just a stupid soccer game, not worth my time"

"Not surprised to see you giving up already, Mason" Jason looked up at the second he heard the snobbish voice of the Mustard Chick. Jade stood there, hand on her hips with a superior smirk on her face. Devon stood by her side and another two persons, another chick and an older dude, who Jason didn't recognize.

Jason arched an eyebrow at Jade, titling his head "Are you that obsessed with me that you can't be apart from me for more than an hour, babe?" he asks grinning smugly. Jade scoffed, unaffected.

"I'm just stating the facts" she answers flatly "Besides, it's good. Save yourself and your family the humiliation of losing"

"Jade Walter" murmured the older man disapprovingly. Jade shrugged, sending him a smirk.

"I'm just having fun, Trent" remarked Jade "Don't be such a party pooper, Big Brother"

"Welcome to the club, dude" said Dick, sending Trent a thumps up.

"You know what, Mustard Freak? If you are so desperate to lose against me, be my guest! I will gladly fulfill your wish!" declared Jason as he stood up straight, puffing his chest.

"Are you that excited to win another 'You Tried' button pin, Mason?" laughed the brunette.

"It's not even a competition, there are no trophies left" said quietly Devon on the side; Damian shushed him, enjoying the drama.

"That the best woman wins" declare Jade as she walked away, the other nameless chick walking besides her. Jason glared at Jade's back in hopes of making her explode by some miracle.

"I told you that entering the soccer game wasn't a good idea" complained Devon to his older brother as they followed their sister.

Trent shrugged helplessly "How was I supposed to know she made an archenemy?"

"She makes one on every corner!"

"I don't keep track of her list of archenemies, Devon!"

After stretching and avoiding that the middle sibling didn't killed each other with their eyes, both families stepped into the field and after a whistle from the coach, the game began.

Thirty minutes later, Jason was limping, trying not to use his right leg and being supported by Dick, who had him by the shoulder. A few feet from them was Jade, holding her arms against her side as Trent handle her an ice pack. The coach in front of them shaking his head as he put away the Red Card he had pulled out.

"Mustard Freak" murmured Jason under his breath when he was close enough. Jade heard him and turned sharply back at him, glaring him coldly.

"Asshole" Jade retorted.

Jason puffed his chest. "Asshole-less"

"Immature!"

"Snob Chick!"

"Moron!"

"Airhead!"

"Leather Loser!"

"Bit –"

"JASON!"

" –Witch! I said witch!"

"Dick!"

Dick looked up from his seat on the ground "Yeah?"

Jason rolled his eyes "Not you, Dick"

"Okay, we're done here" state Tim as he pulled back his older brother, grateful that Devon was doing the same with his sister.

"Dumbass!" screamed Jade as she kept on struggling under her brother's holds.

"Harpy!" screamed back Jason, struggling with Tim.

"Well" said Dick, as he clapped his hands "At least the day is over and there was no fire"

Damian eyed his eldest brother with an arched brow; Dick shrugged "Okay, fine: _Another_ fire"

"I think it's still too early to call it a victory" spoke Bruce from their side, eyes still focused on screaming match between his own son and the teenage girl.

Dick laughed "Bruce, there is one hour left before the event is officially over. What could happen?"

* * *

One hour later, the Wayne family stood in the middle of the Academy's parking lot, waiting for Alfred to bring the car around. Their clothes were dirty with black smoke patches all around them. The firefighters were still in the scene, taking care of the fire that was still raging in the Academy's garden.

Jason whistled low "Well, that didn't end the way I expected, but at least nobody important died"

"A duck died"

"They have a new dish for the cafeteria, everybody is happy"

"I'm not happy" said Damian scowling.

Jason shrugged "You're never happy"

"Let just go" sighs Bruce, as Alfred pulled the car a few feet away from them.

Once they were inside the car and on their way to the Manor, Dick spoke.

"So, when is the next Family Day?" the answer he got was a combination of several groans and a few loud curses from Jason.

"Never. Got it"

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	17. The Signal

_**N/A:**_ _Alo! Hope you like this chapter, I don't know why I had so much trouble wth it. Anyways, I will be working on the rest of the requests, and I apologize if it takes some time, college gets crazy sometimes. Thank you, as always, for all of your support and the reviews, I always enjoy knowing that you are liking the series and what parts were your favorites!_

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ The Signal

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ Uh...swear words.

 _ **Requested by:**_ Moondreamer79 (I don't even know if it was a request, but they gave the idea, so that counts)

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._**

* * *

Nightwing stood on the edge of the warehouse rooftop, watching carefully the building below him searching for any kind of movement. After ten minutes of silence, the eldest brother look up, checking on each of his siblings.

Red Hood was standing two buildings from his, leaning against the wall, eyes still firmly focused on their target in as he played with his pocket knife, throwing it up and catching it by the hilt on its way down. Red Robin was on the edge of his own building, the one across Hood's, a pair of binoculars place between his eyes and Robin was firmly placed in the building next to Nightwing's, arms crossed and eyes firmly on the building they were surrounding.

"Okay, guys, a few more minutes and we should be good to start" announced Nightwing through the comm.

 _"About damn time, I was just seconds away to buy some donuts from the store on the corner"_ came Red Hood's response, Nightwing watches as his brother put away his knife back to its place.

"Everyone remember the plan?" inquired Nightwing, ignoring his brother, each brother nodded as they responded.

 _"Affirmative"_

 _"Like the back of my hand"_

 _"Yeah, yeah"_

"Let's go over it one last time" suggested either way the eldest. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brothers, but the mission itself was very delicate and everything had to precise and effective.

They had been watching and tracking the movement of the Lord Drug for about a month now, who has been working with the Scarecrow on making a new lethal drug with the hallucinations of the fear gas going to a whole new level. The drug itself was still on its Experiment Phase, trying it on kidnapped people, who most of them were teenagers. They needed to stop them before the drug went to the streets.

The plan was simple. Enter, destroy the lab and all of their samples, delete their software with the drug formula of their system, rescue the hostages from the basement and take evidence enough to put the scumbag in jail.

Robin scoffed but answered anyways _"I'm in charge on deactivating the alarm"_

Red Robin's came up next _"I will be downloading the software to our system and deleting it from theirs"_

 _"And I will be going to the basement, taking care of the scum that would attempt to go upstairs at the disturbance and rescue the hostages quickly after"_ said lazily Red Hood.

Nightwing nodded "Good, and I will be heading towards the Lord's, taking the files" taking out his watch from his belt, he glance quickly at the time before putting it back "Okay, and if someone needs back up, you know the signal"

Silence

"Guys" groaned Nightwing, rubbing his face.

Robin clicked his tongue _" 'tt' As if I would need assistance. Don't insult me, Nightwing"_

 _"It's pretty basic and simple actions we have, I didn't saw the necessity"_ spoke Red Robin and Nightwing could see faintly how he shrugged his shoulders.

 _"Of course there is one"_ came Hood's voice _"If anybody need back up, just do the established signal"_

"Which is?" inquired Nightwing hopefully, glad that one of his brother's actually listened to him.

 _"Imitate the scream of a terrified little girl"_

Nightwing face palmed himself "That's not the signal" he murmured annoyed, but his voice was toned down by his youngest brother's.

 _"Why would we imitate Red Robin?"_

 _"Shut up, Demon"_

 _"I thought imitating a bird would be to cliché"_ answered Red Hood.

 _"There are more animals than a bird, Hood"_ argued Red Robin, scoffing.

 _"So, the signal is imitating a talent-less excuse for a hero, understood"_

 _"You lil' sh –"_

"Guys, the signal are neither of those" informed Nightwing with force, putting an end to the useless argument. He sighs before speaking again "Let's just get to it. We are losing ti– " Nightwing sentence was suddenly cut off by a high pitch scream, each Bat cringed.

 _"We haven't even started yet, Hood. Tone it down a notch"_ complained Red Robin annoyed, glaring at his brother on the other building far away from him.

 _"But nice representation of RR"_ inquired Robin.

 _"Guys, that wasn't me"_ explained Red Hood, shaking his head softly trying to restore his hearing. The vigilantes tensed at the response of their brother and immediately took action.

"Status, everyone" called Nightwing a few moments later after each sibling went to their own way. As the twenty six years old vigilante ran down the hallway, avoiding the security that came through his opposite direction, his brothers answered.

Robin's voice came up first _"Alarm is off"_ followed by a faint grunt of pain in the background _"I'm currently taking care of the thugs of the outside"_

"Red"

 _"A few more seconds and the software is dead for good"_

"Hood"

 _"Going down the stairs right now, Nigh –I'M SPEAKING YOU FUCKER! Don't throw pots at me!"_ the sound of a gunshot appeared _"RUDE!"_

Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his domino mask "Good. I'm about to enter the office. Over"

 _"No one says 'over' anymore, you nerd"_

Facing finally the office, the older brother groaned "Shut up, Hood"

The office was big and the wall behind the desk was covered in glass. The vigilante quickly went over the desk and started to search for the files.

 _"Hostages are safe"_ declared Red hood's smug voice _"Beat you to it, Little Red"_

 _"Not a competition"_ murmured annoyed Red Robin through the comm _"The software is has been removed and the lab looks like Hood's room" state the young hero "I'm heading towards you Hood"_

 _"Understood, Little Red"_ was the response _"Bring me a donut"_

 _"Not the time, Hood"_

 _"You're a pair of imbeciles"_ deadpanned Robin.

The eldest of the four ignored the argument. After a few more seconds, Nightwing finally found the files. He let out a small victorious 'yes' and grinned proudly.

 _"Nightwing, what's your status?"_ asked Red Robin.

"Found them, Red" reassured Nightwing "Let's get out of here"

 _"And then donuts?"_

 _"Would you stop with the donuts!"_

 _"I'm hungry!"_

Nightwing allowed himself to chuckle softly "Guys, let's meet up out –"he was suddenly cut off abruptly when a fist collide with his jaw.

At his cry out of pain, his brothers shout out _"Nightwi –"_ but the rest was lost as his comm fell off his ear.

"Well, well, well" sang a deep and hoarse voice in front of the hero "So Scarecrow was right, huh"

Nightwing spit before rolling over, facing the Lord Drug and sending him a grin "Now that's a sentence you don't hear often"

The buffy man snorted before taking out from behind a needle with a green liquid inside "That's sad, because it will be the last sentence you will hear"

"Woah" exclaimed Nightwing as he dodged the incoming needle.

As the Lord Drug kept on attacking, making Nightwing to back up each time avoiding the needle, a pair of thugs came into the room, quickly heading and pinning Nightwing against the glass wall.

"Shit" cursed under his breath the masked man, pulling forwards trying to get loose from the thugs' hold with no quick success.

"Nighty night, _hero_ " hissed the criminal hideous smirk on his face before pricing Nightwing's neck. The former robin grunted and almost instantly felt the effect of the drug.

Suddenly, there was no longer a pair of arms holding him against the wall, now he was flat on the floor, with faint sounds of screams and gun fires around the room. Nightwing tried to blinked, to clear out his eye sight, but it was no use, it was getting blurrier but he could make out small dots of red, yellow and black.

Then someone was calling him, it was young and it sounded angry and anxious "Damnmit, Gra–Nightwing! Hang on!" it pleaded to him, patting him on the cheek repeatedly.

"Red! How fast do we need to get him the antidote before…?" trailed off a deep voice somewhere around the room, this one sounded murderous and concerned and a little older.

Another voice, this one soft but firm, answered him "As in we leave _right now"_

"Subtle"

"The Batmobile is already downstairs. Take Nightwing, I will instruct A the steps to prepare the antidote so it will be ready once he get there. Robin, clear out our way out" ordered the red spot.

Nightwing watched as the yellow spot sprinted out the room and the red spot started to pace around. The young man suddenly found himself in the air, a pair of arms around him holding him up.

"Hang on, Dickhead" the deep hoarse voice murmured in his ear "We got you" it reassured, still moving forward.

The last thing Nightwing hears before blacking out was a repeat of 'We got you'. Somehow, he didn't know why, but it made him feel safe.

The next time Dick Grayson was aware of his surroundings, he was in the Medical Bay of the Batcave, with a bunch of people hovering over him. Five pairs of eyes were eyeing him carefully, as if they were preparing for something. Dick blinked confused before lifting lazily his right hand in greeting.

"Hi"

His family let out a breath in sync that Dick was scared for a second there. Everyone got a little loose and relaxed, leaning back from the bed.

"Seems like the Nightmares Episodes are over" declared Bruce, nodding to himself and rubbed a hand over his face, eyes expressing clear relief. The rest of the family shared the relief.

After checking the equipment and the patient, Bruce and Alfred left the room, leaving behind the four siblings in silence. They looked at each other, wondering who should be the first one to break the silence, which didn't took long before Jason, who was standing in front of the bed, volunteered himself.

"We had a signal, Dickhead" spat angrily Jason, arms crossed and glaring at him from his

"You…really got us worried for a second there" spoke Tim softly by his right side of the bed, rubbing the back of his head and watching Dick from the corner of his eye.

"You're so stupid, Grayson" deadpanned Damian coldly, but his action of climbing the medical bed and snuggling to his older brother spoke louder.

"Ah, I'm sorry, guys" apologized Dick, passing his arms over Damian's shoulders and holding Tim's hand firmly while smiling faintly at his brothers "I didn't meant to worry you"

Jason made a noncommittal sound "Yes, well, next time stick with the signal"

"I knew you would get me" answered Dick proudly, sending them a grateful smile.

The young sibling actually snorted "Of course. We will always get you, big brother" assured Tim, shaking his hand against Dick's, Jason and Damian nodding, agreeing for once on something.

Dick's smile just got wider.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	18. Not Your Average Gala

_**N/A:**_ _Alo! I'm gonna leave this here, just not to leave you hanging for so long. I'm currently working on three other chapters, which two of them are requests, so be patient with me. Also, I'm editing all of my past chapters, and that's one of the reasons I haven't upload recently, there are seventeen chapters, which tells you something. That's all! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Not Your Average Gala

 _ **Author**_ : Rea Treoni

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Characters:**_ Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Commissioner Gordon.

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ Jason's mouth, of course.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Batman related character._ _They are DC Comics's._

* * *

The bomb exploded and nobody had expected it. Chaos followed it close behind, making everyone in the gala to scream, cry and run for their lives. As the ground trembled and the smoke made itself present around the salon, Jason quickly covered Damian with his own body in a swift move, making sure to protect the ten years old head by holding it close to his chest. With cautions steps, Jason made his way backwards until his back met a wall. It wasn't the best choice to go with, but it was better than to be stomped by the running and panicked crowd in the middle of the space.

After a few seconds, the ground stopped shaking. Jason looked up and blinked hard, trying to focus his gaze around the room despite the smoke. There were some bodies lying on the ground, cries out of help somewhere around the salon that where almost tuned down by the screaming.

"Damian" Jason called his voice croaky "You okay?" he asks, slightly shaking the ten years old shoulder, when he didn't get an answer two seconds later, Jason frowned and raised his voice "Damian, answer me!" he shouts, this time pushing back the small body to get a better look at his brother.

Groaning, Damian raised his head and met Jason's eyes "I'm okay" he answers in low voice. Jason looked at him skeptically.

"Any injuries?" asks Jason even though he was already checking the kid for any injury.

Damian shook his head "Nothing besides the ringing in my ears and headache" he waved off Jason's hand around him, frowning at him impatiently. Jason ceases his checking and nodded, getting the message.

"What about you, Todd?" inquires Damian eyeing carefully every inch of his brother's body. Jason made a quick check in his head, trying to focus if he was hurting anywhere, after a few seconds, he shrugged softly.

"A few small rocks fell on my back, but nothing serious"

Damian rose his eye brow "Todd, you're bleeding from your forehead"

Jason look of surprise almost made Damian to face palm himself. The young man raised one of his hands and touched gently the side of his forehead Damian was pointing at, when the hand came back down his fingertips were red.

Jason hummed "Okay, and a small cut on the forehead" he adds, nonchalantly "It just needs a band aid" Damian rolled his eyes exasperated. A second later, Dick's voice came through their hidden comms. They never leave for a public event without them.

 _"Everyone okay?"_ asks Dick anxiously.

"Demon and I are decent enough" answers Jason, as he stood up from the ground and tugged Damian with him to check on the bodies near them, looking for any survivors. He watches as Damian kneels down a body a few steps away from him and Jason makes a mental note not to let the kid out of his sight for too long.

 _"I'm okay"_ came Tim's quiet answer _"I'm currently guiding some people out of the building"_

"What about you, Dickebird?" inquires Jason.

 _"I'm fine"_ he answers followed by a cough _"There's just smoke around"_

"What about Father?" inquires Damian in low voice as he frowned at the body below him, shaking his head softly before going over the next one near him.

 _"B is already on the move"_ informs Dick, they could hear the clear relief in his voice knowing they were all okay _"He has the suspicion that the bomb was a set up by_ _the Joker and it was just a distraction"_

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to come to this gala" complained Jason, wiping some sweat from his temple.

 _"It was a charity gala, we had to make an appearance in front of the public"_ reminds Tim quietly so he would be over heard by anyone around him.

"You just didn't want to wear the monkey suit" declares Damian accusingly, Jason snorts.

"For a good reason"

 _"Guys, focus"_ calls Dick firmly _"Whereabouts, everyone"_

"Todd and I are near the dessert table" says Damian, not ceasing his search for survivors around him.

 _"I'm already outside"_ answers Tim, police sirens and ambulances could be heard in the background.

 _"And I'm about the exit the salon"_ informs their eldest _"Jason and Damian, you know the drill: save who you can without exposing yourselves into danger"_ he states, voice full of authority.

"Understood, Dickie" affirms Jason nodding absently to himself, grunting as he closed the eyes of one of the bodies he was checking over.

Damian stayed quiet, frowning in conflict.

"Damian, understood?" calls Dick with force

The current Robin sighs and nods "Understood"

After a few minutes of checking the bodies near them, Jason and Damian stood up and look at each other, sharing a solemn look.

"No survivors over here" declares Damian frowning. Jason sighs and waves the ten years old over to come closer, which Damian comply without a word.

 _"It's okay, Dami. You tried"_ tries to reassurance Dick softly. Damian limited himself to click his tongue and look at the ground.

"We're on our way to the exit" announces Jason as he grabbed Damian by the shoulder, keeping him close.

 _"Okay, we will round up once we're all outside and wait for further instructions from B"_ suggests Dick.

As Jason and Damian made their way slowly and with caution across the room, a cry out of pain caught their attention followed by a scream calling out for help. Both sibling quickly made their way towards the origin of the voice and met with a big pile of rocks.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" calls out Jason loudly, immediately, the cries stops and a young voice of a woman answered him through sobs.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here! Please, help me!" shouts the woman from the inside of the pile. Jason and Damian started to dig out without losing a second.

"Stay calm! You're going to be okay! You hear me? Try to focus on your breathing" orders Jason as he threw some rocks out of the way "Found one, Dick" informs quietly Jason through the comm.

There was a pause before Dick answered _"Do what you can, Jay, but be careful"_ he pleads. Jason just nodded and focused on his task. They were not even half way there to dig the woman up when Tim's voice came back up in the comms.

 _"Guys, I just heard the police arguing about how there might be another bomb around the building"_ explains Tim urgently _"You need to get out of there, now!"_

"Fuck!" curses Jason, panting. Besides him, Damian tenses and accelerated his pace, throwing rocks behind him on record time.

 _"Jason, Damian! Out, now!"_ commands Dick through the comm.

Damian immediately objects "But Gray –"

 _"You can't save everyone, Damian!"_ cuts off Dick abruptly _"Out, now! It's an order!"_

"We're almost there!" insists Damian out of breathe as he kept on digging through the rocks.

 _"Jason!"_ calls Dick urgently.

"On it" interjects Jason and with a swift motion, we scoops Damian up and threw him over his shoulder, making a run for it to the exit, blocking out his brother's yelling and kicking.

"Unhand me, Todd!" spats Damian angrily "We can save her!"

"Kid, my priority is to get you out of here alive!" shouts back Jason, avoiding with skill the big rocks in the ground.

Suddenly, Jason felt to fingers pressing themselves with force in his cut on his forehead. Letting out a shout of annoyance and pain, Damian took the opportunity to wiggle out his brother's hold and run back to the pile of rocks the woman was trapped in.

"Damian, NO!" screams Jason panicked, already following his brother when a pair of strong arms hold him place.

"Sir! Please, follow us! It's not safe here!" spoke a voice behind him. Jason wildly turned his head back and narrowed his eyes towards the paramedic holding him back.

"Get off me, asshole! My brother's in there!" screams Jason, struggling under the paramedic's hold "Let me go!"

Then one pair became one when a police man helped to drag him back towards the exit and Jason could only watch helplessly as Damian's figure just disappeared into the smoke. Jason didn't even knowledge he was outside until he felt someone patching up his cut and a blanket over his shoulder.

The twenty four years old quickly shrugged off the blanket and waved off the paramedic. Jason ran up towards the entrance of the building, with every intention to go in and look for his reckless brother, when a bunch of police men placed themselves in front of the entrance, blocking his way in.

Jason snarls and without a warning he starts wrestling with them, trying to make his way through when a hand dropped in his shoulder, holding him tight.

"Jason!" calls Dick behind him, and Jason stops immediately and turns back to face Dick and Tim, both of them looking at him confused.

"What are –" Dick starts but cut himself off when he noticed the lack of Damian, looking around the parking lot, searching for a small mop of black hair, Dick's eyes focused on Jason once again, this time panicked "Jay, where's Damian?" he asks under his breathe.

"Jason just pointed at the entrance of the building and both brothers got the message in a second. Soon after, the three of them were wrestling with the police to get through.

"Boys!" shouts a firm voice behind them and the Wayne siblings would have ignored it if it wasn't that some police men got a hold of them and turned them around, facing Commissioner Gordon "What's happening?" he asks irritated.

"Our brother's in there and these fuckers won't let us get him!" complains Jason angrily. Gordon's face changed, this time frowning in concern.

"Damian? Are you sure? Maybe he got out and you haven't found him yet around the crowd?" suggests the Commissioner hopeful. Jason shook his head fanatically.

"He was with me" he says "He was with me inside the building and we were on our way out when he ran back to save a woman and this fuckers pulled him back when I tried to reach for him"

"Okay okay" consents Commissioner Gordon, raising his hand calmly "I will round up a group so they can go look for him. You need to stay here, outside, where it's safe"

"Like hell we are" snaps Jason when suddenly there is a tremble and the second explosion of the evening happens. The people around quickly took safety, backing away from the collapsing building and as the police men left to control the situation at hand, the Wayne siblings just stood there in place, staring horrified at the collapsed building.

"Oh god, no" whispers Dick, eyes wide open staring in shock at the piles of rock that was once a building.

"Damian…" murmurs Tim incredulous, shaking his head softly, not really believing his eyes.

Jason curses loudly and punches the wall near him "Fuck! Goddamnit NO!" he yells out, passing a hand through his hair.

"Maybe he got out" speaks Dick in small voice looking at his brothers.

Tim nods "Or maybe he took safety in a corner as the building collapsed"

"I'm going in there!" declares Jason firmly, already walking towards the remains of the building, even though the firemen were currently getting rid of the fire and smoke that was left.

"Boys" called a strong and deep voice behind them. The former robins snapped their head back recognizing in an instant their father's voice.

There stood Bruce Wayne, face dirty and his Armani suit with cuts all around it, in his arms, holding protectively, an alive and breathing Damian, who was looking the scene with a raised eye brow.

The oldest sons let out a sigh of relief at the sight. Dick quickly stepped forwards and took Damian from Bruce's arms, holding him tight against his chest and dropping small kisses on the smoky black hair.

"Oh gosh, you are so getting grounded for this" chuckles brokenly Dick with a small smile on his face, sniffing. Damian just groaned.

"Father already told me, thanks"

"You lil'shit, if you ever do that again I will be the one to make sure you stay inside the collapsing building" threats Jason, glaring at Damian but then he dropped a hand in his shoulder, reassuring himself his brother was there "Don't do that again, both B and Dickie would have my ass if I let something happened to you"

"Tim chuckles as he joined them "This family needs to stop getting close calls" no one disagreed with that.

"Did your reckless action had a positive side at least?" inquires Jason, and Damian nods with difficulty, as Dick was still holding him close to his chest.

"Batman came just in time to save of both"

'His timing is getting better at least' thought to himself Jason calmly, glancing at Bruce for a second and smiling faintly. Bruce let out a sigh of relief and pulled the four of his sons into a hug, holding them close.

"I'm glad you're safe"

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	19. Not Surprise Attack I

**_Title:_** Not Surprise Attack I

 _ **Author**_ : Rea Treoni

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, brief Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** Swear words around, as always.

 ** _Headcannon_** : Jason and Tim are partway through mapping out a plan where they can believably splash Damian with Holy Water, and make it look like an accident. For science reasons. **_(By incogneat-oh)_**

 ** _Requested by:_** PinkBat7941 _(Don't worry, the good stuff comes in the next chap)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

Both middle siblings stood there: crouching on the floor, hiding behind the wall, popping their heads out from time to time to watch their prey and its movement. Jason looks at Tim and raises a, recently filled with holy water, spray bottle.

"Okay, this is the moment of truth" the young man whispers conspiratorially, lips twitching from trying to contain his excitement "Are you ready, Replacement?"

The teen grins at him and nods, taking the offering spray bottle from his brother's hand. Jason grins back and takes out his own bottle, swinging it professionally in the air.

"Remember the plan: spray and run" he indicates in low voice, gesturing the elaborated plan with his hands "Also, the beast has teeth so stay away from the mouth and you should be fine" reminds Jason firmly.

Tim suppressed a snort "It also has knifes"

Jason paused and blinked "Huh, true. Just run, okay?"

"And if it catches me?" Tim inquires with an arched brow.

Jason shrugs "It wasn't that nice knowing you"

He shoved his brother on the shoulder while snickering. Jason grins at him playfully for a second before shushing him and gestures him to follow him, standing up from the floor. Both siblings turns their necks just enough to look once again at the beast, glad that it hasn't discovered their plan.

There was Damian, just a few feet away from their hiding place. The ten years old was in the library and despite all the comfortable cushions and sofas around the room, the kid decided to sit on the floor, leaning against his loyal sleeping Great Dane. Damian was currently reading one of the books Alfred had basically ordered him to read, 'the classics' as the old butler proudly declared when he shoved them into the kid's arms a few weeks back. The cover of the book on the kid's hands read The Little Prince, and every five seconds the brothers watches amused as Damian hummed approvingly at the book.

They tell themselves that there was no way he could be expecting their surprise attack. They had been planning this for a long time: they had had their failures when they tried to make it look like an accident, and most of their tries ended up with them being reproached by Alfred and the almighty eye brow. The idea was formed a few months back, when they were just throwing a plastic ball back and forward in the living room on a Sunday afternoon until Jason asked if Damian would be burned if they sprayed Holy Water on him.

They both reassure themselves that they're doing it for science reasons and maybe saving the humanity from the actual demon, who knows. It was a win-win situation, unless they ended up dead after this, of course.

Jason held up three fingers and started the count down. When the last finger went down, not at all surprising that Jason left his middle finger to go down last, Jason and Tim opened their mouths to let out their battle cry before a voice behind them interrupted them.

"What're you guys doing?" asks Dick, raising his eye brow, both hands on his hips and looking curiously at his brothers.

Both men froze and slowly turned their heads towards their eldest brother, hiding their spray bottle behind their backs. They sent Dick a charming innocent smile, which only seemed to raise their brother's suspicion.

"Nothing" they said in union as another voice answered behind them.

"Being imbeciles"

Jason and Tim look surprised and slowly turned back their head to look at their little brother, looking at them unimpressed until his eyes focused on the spray bottle on their hands and glared at them dirty.

"You blew our cover, you Dickhead" complains Jason waving his hands annoyed. Dick looked more confused.

"What did I do?"

"You know what, fuck it" declares Jason and sharing a glance with Tim before they raised their own bottle, pointed them at Damian and sprayed him a good dose of holy water on him before running away.

"Is he burning?" yells Jason, not bothering to look back.

"I don't know! Just keep running!" shouts Tim back, running by his side.

Dick watches amused as his brothers disappear behind a corner at the end of the hall before turning to his youngest brother, who was wiping the water out of his face and grunting irritated.

"Count to ten, Dami" reminds Dick softly, placing his hand over Damian's shoulder. The ten years old clicked his tongue annoyed but closed his eyes either way.

After ten seconds, Damian shrugged off Dick's hand off his shoulder and head out to Bruce's studio.

" _'_ _They're your brothers, Damian'_ they said" murmurs darkly Damian stomping along the way, a happy Titus trotting close behind " _'You can't kill them'_ they said. Just you watch me" Damian scoffs "Father! I demand to execution plan for Todd and Drake for insulting my honor!"

"No, Damian" answers Bruce's flat voice, still inside his studio.

"But Father –!" objects Damian instantly and was cut off as he entered the studio and closed the door behind him, blocking the rest of the conversation.

Dick looked both of his sides in the middle of the hallway where his three brothers had disappeared to before heading down the path Jason and Tim had run off to. The man ended up facing the Lodge, the place Jason and Tim went into hiding and stood outside the half open door, listening the laughs and snickers coming from the inside.

"Did you see his face?" laughs Jason from the floor, holding his stomach.

"No" answers Tim, laughing equally loud.

"Me neither!" shouts Jason, cackling "I was too sacred to do so"

"Me too!"

Dick smiles to himself content because at least his brothers are bonding, at dispense of their youngest' annoyance, but it was something. As Dick hears his brothers laughing and sharing comments between themselves, the man suddenly realizes that it had been a long time since he had heard Tim laugh so genuinely and freely.

Dick knew he shouldn't, that it was irrational to feel jealous because of his brothers' bonding, but he couldn't help it. There was a time when Tim came to _him_ when he had a problem, not Jason. It had been _him_ that helped Tim get through some of his toughest moments, not Jason. It had been _him_ that used to make him laugh like that, not Jason.

The original Robin frowns as he realizes that he doesn't remember the last time he had spent time alone with Tim. Sure, sometimes they get together but only because Tim needs information about a case and always hangs out more with his computer than Dick himself and even then, he usually stays for half an hour, tops.

Suddenly, Dick feels sad and ashamed of himself, because he can't believe that he has dismissed his bond with Tim for so long and worries that it may be too late to mend it. As he backed away from the lodge where his brothers where still laughing among themselves, Dick starts to brain storming ideas that could help him regain his bond with Tim, something fun and brotherly like they used to do when Tim was Robin. As Dick walked, scratching his chin thoughtfully, an angry tiny voice started to yell from downstairs, followed by the sound of metal clashing.

 _"_ _Todd! Drake! Come out from your coward cupboard and face your execution like the half men you are!"_ screams Damian, still clashing his swords against each other.

 _"_ _Damian Wayne! You put those swords back from where you got them!"_ came Bruce's exasperated voice close behind.

Alfred's came up next _"Master Damian, if you could please stop swinging those lethal things around, breaking antique vases and ruining the couch, it would be very much appreciated"_

 _"_ _But, Pennyworth, the execution!"_

 _"_ _There will be no execution, young man!"_

 _"'_ _tt' Fine! No execution or anything that involves blood"_ Damian complies grumpily, his swords clanging against the floor as he threw them carelessly. There was a moments of silence before _"Collect the wood, Pennyworth! We're building a pyre!"_

 _"_ _Damian!"_

Dick rubbed his face, already heading towards the chaos downstairs when Damian's next words made him pause.

 _"_ _Fine! Exile, then! Let's drop them on the deepest part of the forest and let them be eaten by wild animals!"_

 _'_ _Forest'_ Dick repeats on his head and with the idea already forming on his head, the man quickly run down the stairs grinning maniacally. As he rushed pass the arguing trio, Dick picked up Damian from the floor and spun him around.

"You're a genius, Dami!" he declares proudly, dropping a small kiss on the kid's forehead, making Damian to squeal indignant, before dashing towards the kitchen. The confused trio left behind stood there in silence before the youngest broke it.

"See, Father? Even Grayson agrees that exile it's a good idea!"

Bruce just groans, pressing his hands on his face.

* * *

"Why am I here?" asks Jason bored, leaning against a trunk.

"Because you saw me packing a donut and proceed to hide on the car's trunk until we arrived at our destination" reminds Dick, not turning back from the map on his hands.

"Okay, then, why's Demon here?" Jason asks again, pointing with his thump at Damian, who was crouching in front of a bunny. At the mention of him, Damian quickly stood up and put on his blank face, hiding the carrot on his hand behind his back.

"Because he wanted to see the animals" answers Dick, still eyeing the massive map concentrated "And Damian, I promised Bruce that you wouldn't bring home more animals. Sorry buddy" he adds, pointing at the bunny that pushed itself between Damian's legs.

Damian pouted as he extended the carrot to the waiting bunny "'tt'"

"Final question: Why's Replacement here?" inquires once again Jason, this time pointing at Tim, who was wrestling with one of the tents a few feet from them.

"Because I invited him. In fact, he was the only person I actually invited voluntarily" responds Dick, this time raising his head from the map, facing his brother. Jason opens his mouth as if he was letting out a silent gasp and placed his hand over his chest.

"You hurt me, Dickiebird" he says, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye "The demon and I are hurt"

"Uh, no, I'm not" objects Damian from the side, now with a bunch of bunnies near his feet sniffing him. The older brothers stared at the scene for a second before Dick spoke up.

"You and Damian were supposed to be away on a mission during these days" says Dick, putting away the map on his back pocket "That's why you weren't considered in this trip"

"It's not my fault the dumb fuck of a criminal we were supposed to be spying on decided to do something stupid that ended up on killing him" defends Jason shrugging nonchalantly. Damian snorted by his side. "But do no fret, Golden Boy, Demon and I actually have our own schedule for this trip" he declares proudly.

Damian arched his eye brow and crossed his arms, looking up at his brother "We do?" he asks skeptical, not really liking the idea.

"We do" affirms Jason, nodding his head firmly "I saw some cool caves on our way here, I bet we can find some batmen there"

Damian shot him an unimpressed look "We literally have a cave back in the Manor, you moron" he scoffs "Why would I be interested in going to some sticky humid cave?"

"There's no Tim there"

A pause before "To the cave it is"

Dick rolled his eyes throughout the exchange, shaking his head, not really knowing if he should feel amused or bemused.

"Guys, just be careful, please" he practically pleads, as his brother's took some backpacks from the car's trunk and started to walk away.

"Yeah yeah, Mother Hen" waved off Jason, not bothering to look back "We'll be fine"

"If Todd is found dead on a river, if was not my fault!" shouts Damian, turning his head over his shoulder to look at his brother.

"Damian Wayne" reprimands Dick, crossing his arms.

"Fine! But revenge shall be mine at one point!"

"Kid! That happened like three weeks ago! Let it go!"

"Never!"

Dick just sighs exasperated while his brothers kept arguing as they faded away in the ocean of trees. A moment later, Tim stood by his side, some strings and rope decorating his black hair.

"Remember when you invited me to come camping with you like the good old days?" inquires Tim calmly, Dick nods confused.

"And remember when I instantly agreed and declared that I totally remembered everything about camping?" Dick nods once again, this time a grin forming in his lips.

"I lied, I don't remember shit" Tim deadpanned, a small pout on his face as he wiped some strings away from his face. Dick chuckles before stepping forward to help his brother.

Maybe it wasn't too late to mend their bond.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**


	20. Bats Under the Sun

**_N/A:_** _College's an ASS! Omfg, I swear, my professors decided to join forces and conspire against me. Anyway, here's a little something, hope you like it. Something random from a head cannon Lawli told me and uh, it didn't turned out the way I expected it, but well, there are fics like that. The NSA should be up in another few days and I'm writing a BM, requested by a guest. Let's see how that goes. Also, have I mention that I hate editing? Because I kind of do._

* * *

 ** _Title:_** Bats Under the Sun

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** Sigh, swear words.

 **Headcannon:** Jason has freckles splayed all over his cheeks and nose; he just isn't in the sun enough to make them noticeable. **(Lawlipop9991)**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

Jason took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he let out that breath and felt himself relax, enjoying the background sounds of the waves crashing against each other, the sea gulls above him looking for their lunch and the warmth of the sun all over his body. It wasn't that usual for them to actually go outside, whenever it was day or night, because yeah, they were actual bats much for the amusement of the entire Justice League and the disapproving glare of Alfred.

It took around two weeks before they were able to convince Bruce to actually take a real vacation –No, Bruce, watching the beach through a video in the computer is not a vacation– and it had been actually more easy than excepted, the old Butler knew he had won when Dick squealed when told the idea and ran off to find his brothers.

The plan itself consisted of a chain: Alfred convinces Dick, Dick convinces his brothers by nagging them until they bleed and the sons convince Bruce by following around throughout the day and complain along the way. Alfred had found an actual Bruceproof and he would be lying if he said he wasn't damn well proud of it.

Now, in the private beach Bruce had rented just to satisfy Alfred and ease his glare, Jason rolled his shoulders back, eyes still closed and let out a small peaceful smile, feeling at ease when suddenly a small hand slapped him square on the face. Dumbfounded by the sudden attack, Jason opened his bewilder eyes and look around, searching for the enemy. Jason's eyes quickly fell on the small smirking figure in front of him.

"What the hell, kid?" exclaims the antihero annoyed.

Damian shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly "You had something on your face" he answers curtly, still staring at his face concentrated "I think they are bugs"

"What! Ew!" yells out Jason, rubbing his face with force as the ten years old rolls his eyes "What about now? Did I get it?" he asks hopeful, leaning closer to Damian's face.

The young Robin stared blankly, unnerving Jason, before raising his hand once again and slapping him in the same spot than before, this time a little harder.

"What the fuck, kid!" yells Jason angrily, scowling at his brother while Damian shoot him a smug smirk.

"What's happening here?" inquires Dick walking towards them, Tim close behind him carrying a bag full of towels.

"Todd has something on his face and won't let me help him" explains Damian innocently.

"You helping my ass, kid You jus –"Jason was cut off abruptly when Damian slapped him again, still smirking.

"Damian!" scowls Dick annoyed, placing both hand on his hips and looking at his youngest brother disapprovingly. Tim covered his snort by fake coughing.

As Jason recovered from the surprise, his frown deepen "That's it, you little SHIT!" he screams before tackling his brother, sending them both to the ground, getting sand all over them.

"Woah, Woah! Jay! Jason!" yells out Dick, stepping forward to pull Jason off Damian while trying to avoid the kicks and punching the pair was delivering.

Tim stayed near them, not really wanting to be in the middle of that but still close enough to be able to record the fight on video. Suddenly, Bruce came jogging towards them, frowning in confusion at the scene. The billionaire turned to his second youngest; his raised eye brow asking his silent question.

"Damian slapped Jason claiming he had something on his face" he explains quickly, cellphone still recording. Bruce paused before realization hit him.

"Boys" he calls sternly, stepping into the fight and helping Dick to separate the pair "Boys, that's enough!" he orders firmly, holding Damian back as Dick did the same with Jason, leaving a good few feet between them.

"I hope you don't know how to swim, you lil'runt, because I'm planning on drowning you" threats Jason, struggling under Dick's hold.

Damian scoffed, struggling with equal force with his father "Not my fault your face is infested with bugs, Todd. Now that I think about it, they actually make an improvement!"

"You lil'sh –"

"Those are freckles"

The four siblings froze and slowly turned to their father, every single one of them looking confused. Bruce sighs exasperated and explains "Jason has freckles"

"Since when?" asks incredulously Tim, lowering his cellphone.

"Since always" shrugs Bruce before chuckling softly "They only appear when he's under the sun"

"No wonder we never see them when we live in a cave" scoffs Dick, still holding Damian above the ground.

"Then how do you know about them?" inquires suspiciously Jason, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bruce sent him a strange look "I'm your father, Jason. I'm supposed to know these things". The boys look at each other, sharing a look between themselves before cornering their father.

"What was the name of my first plushy?"

"Zitka, it was an elephant plushy that remained you of the real Zitka back in the circus"

"What is my favorite type of coffee?"

"Black, no cream or sugar" Bruce made a pause and glances at Tim "You really need to lay low with the coffee, son" Tim smiles sheepishly.

"What's my favorite method to kill?" inquires Damian, five pairs of stern eyes turned to him "What _was_ my favorite method to kill?" he corrects himself, rolling his eyes.

"Using your katanas" Bruce answers reluctantly "Which are still confiscated after that massacre you did to Alfred's gardening"

"What was my favorite dessert?" asks Jason, pointing a finger at Bruce.

"Donuts"

"Okay, but what's my favorite _desert_?"

"For some reason, it's Sonora" Bruce shrugs "Visit the pyramid instead when you are at Mexico, Jay" he adds handling him a tourist pamphlet. Jason slowly took it with his mouth still open.

"How many times have I broken my arm?" inquires this time Dick, smiling knowingly.

"Eight times" answers the billionaire annoyed "You never stopped climbing that chandelier"

Dick shrugged, grinning "It was training"

Tim raised his hand "Oh Oh! Who broke the antique vase three years ago? The one just outside the lodge room"

"That was Dick"

"Wha – How!"

"It had tape on it. Dick always tries to fix anything with tape"

The eldest pouted "It is effective must of the time"

"How many pets do I have?" demands the youngest of them, crossing his arms challenging.

"Three: Titus, Alfred and Batcow" Bruce listed in automatic "And don't think I don't know about the kittens in your closet, young man, you are given them back to Selina next week"

Damian groans disappointedly.

"Okay, Okay" exclaims Jason holding his hands up "The moment of truth, ready?" he challenges, Bruce sent him a playful smirk.

"Bring it, champ"

"How many children do you have?" he questions, face serious. The rest of them just nod besides their brother encouraging the question.

Bruce pause just enough to send his children an annoyed glare before answering "Four sons and one daughter"

The four children gasp in synchronization at the answer and round up around themselves, making a small circle "Guys! Oh my fucking god, he actually pays attention" whispers Jason shocked.

"Is the apocalypse coming? Is it a warning?" asks Dick real serious, concern all over his features.

"What if our Bruce got kidnapped and this is just a robot?" inquires Tim, worried, glancing suspiciously at Bruce for a second.

"Maybe it's a clone?" suggests Damian strongly, sending distrust glances at his pseudo Father, who just raised and eye brow at him.

"The names! We can't go wrong with our names!" offers Jason, the four of them nod before raising their head enough to look at Bruce, who was now tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hey! BruBot! What are our middle names?" aks Jason loudly, pointing at each sibling and then at himself.

Bruce rolls his eyes but decided to humor his children. He raised a finger and started to point, from left to right, starting with Tim "Jackson" he says easily.

Next was Jason "Peter"

Then Dick "John"

Damian came last "And none"

Damian scowls hard "That's unfair" he declares Dick chuckles and ruffles his hair.

"Are we done with the interrogation?" asks Bruce exasperated, not waiting for an answer before walking away.

"I still think it may be a robot" stats Jason shrugging.

"Seeing as you suddenly appeared with freckles, I guess anything is a possibility now" jokes Tim, laughing harder as Jason shoved him hard.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**


	21. Not Surprise Attack II

**_A/N:_** ** _Final part of the Two-Shot. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Title:_** Not Surprise Attack II

 _ **Author**_ : Rea Treoni

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** Swear words, I don't even remember.

 ** _Requested by:_** **PinkBat7941**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

"Alright!" exclaims Dick, clapping his hands excitedly "Let's get this camping started"

Tim's head popped out from the mess of tents he was under "I thought it was already started" he says, confused, huffing as some of the rope on his head fell to his face.

"Tim, stop getting tangled with the tents" Dick laughs as the took the material off his brother's head "This is the third time, kiddo"

"They're against me, Dick" the teen complains, pouting as he let his brother to help him.

"Sure they are"

As Dick chuckles at his brother's pouting face, he can feel the warm feeling inside him, watching proudly at Tim's pout and his childish reaction of being attacked by the tents. It was good to see the usually so serious teen acting somewhat like his age, allowing himself to have fun, not having to prove anything to anybody.

Dick felt glad that his brother was comfortable enough with him to act like that, not trying to put on a false front or act mature. The eldest brother took that fact as a point in his favor.

After a while, the brothers succeed on putting on the tents, two for each pair of brothers, and proceed to unload the jeep.

"I can't believe Jason ate a dozen donuts" comments Tim, holding up the empty box as he walked towards the nearest trashcan and tossing it inside. Dick rolled his eyes half-heartedly.

"Good thing he didn't found the pop tarts" Dick grinned, and Tim grinned back.

"Or the ingredients to the s'mores" adds Tim playfully, holding up a sealed bag of marshmallows.

"Thank God for small miracles"

"More like 'Thank God for Alfred's thinking'"

Both brothers laugh as they sorted out the rest of the camp. Just as Dick finished with the bonfire, placing the wood a few feet from it, he looked up, glancing at Tim with a curious face.

"You think Jason and Damian are okay?" he inquires, trying to wave off his worry.

Tim scoffed unimpressed "I'm more worried about the poor forest and its habitants"

Dick chuckles while rolling his eyes "You're right. I mean, it's not like they could get lost. They are not that dense"

* * *

"We are lost, aren't we?"

Jason snorted loudly, rolling his eyes "No" he answers, dragging long the last vowel, his eyes wandering around him.

Damian face palms himself, keeping his pace on following his clearly lost brother "We are lost" he confirms, rubbing his temples exasperated.

Jason stopped his walking and turned around to see his brother "No, we aren't, kid"

"Todd, this is the fifth time I have seen that pine tree" complains Damian crossing his arms, not amused.

"That's not true!" the older of the two reassurances, looking around him for a short moment before exclaiming victoriously "That tree is new, see?" he then points at the specific pine tree. Damian sighs but follows his brother's pointing.

He resists the urge to throw his brother over the nearest cliff.

"That's the same tree I was talking about" he deadpans, his face blank and unimpressed, no longer surprised at his brother's stupidity.

Jason paused "We're surrounded by trees, Demon, it cannot be the same tree"

"It has a big red mark on it made by paint" argues Damian flatly; starting to walk away on the opposite direction Jason was leading them in the beginning.

The antihero let out a small pout, glaring at the tree as it has betrayed him deeply before following his little brother "Still. We are not lost"

* * *

"Dick"

The young man raised his head from where he was knotting a rope "Yeah?" he answers to his brother's calling.

Tim stepped out from the tent, holding up two empty bottles "Looks like someone replaced our bottles" he informs, an annoyed frown in place as he pointed at the names scribble in them, Damian and Jason's names clearly marked on the middle of the plastic bottle.

Dick puffed before standing up "Alright, I guess we are taking a small trip to the river" he declares, brushing off some dirt from his jeans before taking one of the bottles.

Tim shrugged "We should take our fishing hooks, maybe we can catch some dinner"

The acrobat grinned and ruffled his brother's head "Great idea, Timmy!" he praise, as Tim laughs and slaps the hand away playfully "You're not the genius of the family for nothing" he jokes and pulls the younger man against him, placing his arm around the young genius.

They took a fifteen minute walk before they arrived to the nearest lake. Dick crouched near the edge of the river and refilling their water bottles.

Tim stood by his side, preparing their hooks. After Dick filled both bottles, the took gladly the fishing hook his brother offered him and stood by his said, enjoying the company and silence around him, listing to the forest nature sounds.

"It's been a while since we did this" says Dick softly, glancing at Tim from the corner of his eye.

Tim hummed, agreeing with him "It's been a while since I heard silence" he jokes, pumping his shoulder with Dick's.

They stood there in comfortable silence before "I have missed this"

Dick's head snapped towards his brother, his soft words piercing his heart. Tim turned slightly his head and looked at him in the eye, a gentle timid smile on his face.

"I have missed you" he confesses, shrugging his shoulders, a little unsure of himself.

Dick's smile was almost reaching his eyes.

Not able to control his excitement, Dick placed his arm over his brother's shoulder, pulling him close to him "I have missed you too, little brother"

Tim hums a content smile on his face.

"This is good"

* * *

"This is bad"

Damian shot his brother a glare "You already said that"

Jason shrugged, swinging his legs on the ledge uncaring "It seemed worth repeating"

"You are useless, Todd"

"Says the one who is holding to the branch to dear life"

The ten years old scowl darkened "Its safety procedure, you ignorant swan"

Jason snorted and shoot him a smug grin from his own branch, a small distance between them "Sure, Demon, whatever you say" he mocks, laughing to himself.

"This is your fault anyways" accuses Damian, flipping his brother the finger, careful on not to let go completely his grip on the branch.

Jason gasps offended as he placed a hand over his chest "It's so not it!" he exclaims hotly "How was I supposed to know that there was a bear inside that cave?"

"There was a sign a few meters away from its entrance, you imbecile!"

"What!" shouts Jason "Then, why didn't you stopped me!?" demands Jason, looking incredulous at his brother.

"It was the perfect opportunity for my revenge! I didn't expect you to run straight towards me, making me another target to the beast!" spats Damian angrily, kicking his leg as long as he could in attempt to kick his brother.

"You little shit! If I go down, you're going down with me!" declares Jason, as he copied his brother and started to kick him back.

Meanwhile, the grizzle bear that had been chasing them a few moments ago, stared at the arguing pair on top of the tree confused, tilting faintly his head to his side before eyeing longingly to the honeycomb above the buffy taller one.

The bear flopped on his back side, still looking up at the pair but not focusing on them, his gaze turning hopeful when the buffy man started to wave his arms around. The hungry animal hopes that the human would hit the honeycomb, making it fall straight to him.

* * *

"Not bad, taking in mind we haven't been doing this for a while" praises Dick, holding high the three fishes they caught during the day.

Tim laughs by his side "Dick, you tripped five times and got wet six" he reminds "You call that 'not bad'?"

Dick shrugs, a happy grin in place "We caught them at the end, didn't we? I call that a victory"

"I call that luck"

Dick punched his brother on the arm, grinning playfully "Oh hush, you"

As the sun went down, hiding behind the mountains, both brothers started their way back to the camp, chatting pleasantly.

"Remember that time when a fish jumped out of the water and landed on your opened mouth?" laughs Tim, holding his stomach as the giggles erupted from him.

"Oh, yeah? How about the time when you almost burned your eye brows while trying to light up the bonfire?" Dick raised an eye brow, challenging his brother.

Tim blushed and unconsciously rubbed on of his eye brows "Almost? I couldn't face Steph for a month" he complains "I looked like Kakashi from that Naruto anime"

Dick barked a laugh "That was glorious" the eldest declares, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh shut up" snaps half-heartedly Tim, frowning at his older brother, but his mouth twitched in the slightest.

"Hey, Tim" calls Dick softly, Tim turned his head and nods at him, encouraging him to continue "I'm sorry we haven't spent so much time like before" he says, rubbing the back of his neck "And that I kinda put you aside. I'm sorry, little brother, I just didn't realized how much I was hurting you and –"

"Dick, stop"

Dick shut his mouth and turned to look at his brother. His eyes widen in surprise at the gentle smile on Tim's face.

"I forgive you" he says softly "Besides, you're not the only one to blame" he declares, placing both hand on his hips "I did my part by distancing himself from the family, stretching the already damaged bond between us" Tim then looked away, rubbing his arm as he bitted his lower lip "I…I shouldn0t have done that, it wasn't fair and it was pretty childish at some level" he chuckles "I'm just glad we're doing this now"

Dick stared at his brother in stunned silence before smiling openly "We screw pretty badly, huh?"

Tim chuckles back at him "I guess we did"

"And to think I was jealous of Jason of all people"

Tim did a double step back "You were what?" he asks incredulous.

"You guys were just spending so much time together and laughing and understanding each other" defends Dick helplessly, shrugging his shoulder "And, I mean, I love the fact that you guys enjoy each other company, but –I don't know, it was stupid to be jealous"

"Damn right it was stupid" agrees Tim firmly, placing a hand over Dick's shoulder "Dick, Jason is my brother, but you are my big brother, no one can replace you"

Dick stayed quiet for a second before nodding, placing his own hand on Tim's shoulder.

"You know, Jason is also your big brother, he is five years older than you"

Tim snorted "You know what I mean"

Dick smiles happy "I do"

"Hey, maybe we should include Jason and –can't believe I'm suggesting this – and Damian, making it a big camping trip, as a brotherly bonding" states Tim, looking at his brother.

"Now that's a great idea" answers Dick pleased.

After a while, they finally arrived to the camp and realized that their brothers haven't come back from their own adventure. Tim and Dick shared a look.

"They are lost?" guesses Tim.

"They are lost" nods Dick, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tim scoffs, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and handling Dick his own "Let's go find them before they kill themselves"

They took out their flashlight, seeing as the sun has set and night mad itself known. They walked for half an hour, calling their brother's name repeatedly, before Dick froze.

"Uh, Dick?" calls Tim, confused. Dick quickly shushed him quietly, looking around him concern.

Suddenly, a pack of wolves made stepped out of the trees, loud growling sounds coming from them. As their attackers cornered them against a rock wall, Tim and Dick stood their ground, supporting each other back to back. While the elder focused himself on eyeing each and every one of their attackers, Tim's eyes inspected their surroundings, trying to find the nearest exit route from their predicament.

From the corner of his eye, Dick watches horrified as one of the wolves sprinted, heading straight towards Tim. Just as Dick opened his mouth to let out a warning shout to his brother and stepping in front of him, a grizzle bear jumped out by their left and immediately placed itself in front of the brothers, growling predatory at the wolves who growled back at him.

Both black haired men stared amazed as the bear wrestle with the wolves, one after another, deflecting efficiently their attacks. After a while, the wolves retreated, sending one last snarl at the bear before running away.

The bear huffed through his nose, watching them go, before turning his head back to the brothers, who took a step backwards when the bear's gaze placed itself on them.

"Uh…" let out Dick unsure, eyeing the bear with an arched eye brow.

"Good work, Hegios" praised Damian proudly, coming out from where the bear originally came, walking towards the bear and stroking his head.

"Hegios?" inquires Dick bewildered, watching the interacting between his youngest brother and the big bear.

"I voted to name him Winnie" says Jason, coming out from the same path his brother and bear did, brushing away the dry leaves on his clothes and hair "Y'know, like Winnie the Pooh – perfect name!"

"I don't even want to ask" declares Tim softly, eyes wide still focused on the big bear in front of them, as Damian scratched the side of his belly.

"Can I keep him?" asks Damian with a twitch of a smile, looking up at his older brother hopefully.

Dick's eyes placed themselves to this brother and rubbed the back of his head and smiling apologetically "ah, sorry buddy, but I don't think you can't" his gaze went back to the bear "Alfred would have a fit"

Damian clicked his tongue, looking disappointedly as Hegios nuzzled his head against his tiny chest affectionately. Jason came closer and dropped a hand over the young robin's shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid" he says shaking him gently "We will visit him" he reassurance. Damian glanced at him and let out a small twitch of a smile, his shoulders relaxing.

"In fact, we should do this a monthly trip! Whatcha say, guys?" suggests Jason grinning, looking at his brothers.

Tim and Dick shared a smile.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**


	22. Baby Moments III

**_N/A:_** _I'm dry of ideas..._

* * *

 ** _Title:_** Baby Moments III

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** K+

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** Swears? Are there even swears?.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

"Where did you find that?"

The three brothers turned to each other before looking back at their father.

"Internet" they answered in union.

Bruce snorted and shook his head amused as he stepped into the lodge room, joining his sons on the floor, completing the small circle they made with their youngest in the middle.

"There are batman onesies around the internet for babies?" He asks incredulous as he stokes the covered head of the toddler. Damian pause his action of chewing on one of the onesie's ears and sent his father a toothy smile.

"You would be surprised, B" laughs Tim by his side.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't buy him a superman onesie to annoy me" the billionaire jokes, eyeing each of his sons.

Jason shrugs his shoulders while smirking "He wouldn't be the Baby Bat without his Batman Onesie"

"Though, we did buy him a superman cape" offers Tim playfully as he pushed the toddler's mouth away from the ear, Damian frowned at him annoyed and clicked his tongue.

Dick quickly placed a Batman plushy in front of the toddler "Jay suggested a Supergirl costume" he chuckles, watching fondly when his little brother clapped his hands excitedly before chewing one of the ears on the plushy.

"It would have been hilarious!" defends the antihero, waving his hands around as if proving his point.

"It's gonna be sad when he's back to normal and he won't fit the onesie anymore" comments Bruce, still watching fondly his son playing with the toy, nomming at it.

"We thought that too, that's why we bought him a batman hoodie!" exclaims Dick, pulling from his back said batman hoodie, the perfect size for a ten years old.

Bruce paused and looks up "Boys, just how much did you spent when I gave you my credit card?"

The trio kept quiet for a moment "Not much"

Suddenly Alfred came in carrying many bags of different sizes. The loyal butler raised slightly his head to be seen above the boxes and bags he was carrying and sent the younger men an unimpressed look.

"Okay, a lot" they confess together, rubbing their neck and smiling sheepish.

Bruce pinched the bridge on his nose "Boys, he won't stay like this for ever"

"Unfortunately" murmurs Tim disappointed, while Dick pouted sadly, playing with the ear of the onesie.

"Besides" Bruce continues, ignoring the pout on his older children "I told you to buy the essentials things for Damian, not everything trivial you thought it was funny" he scowls half heartily, crossing his arms over his chest.

The three brothers gasped in union and Bruce was starting to be concern about how much time they were spending with each other if they are able to be synchronized like that.

"Bruce! Everything we bought it is, in fact, essential" defends Dick.

The billionaire rose an eye brow "I don't see how the stroller customize as a bat mobile is an essential" he inquires, holding up one of the boxes Alfred put on the ground and lifting up at his children's view.

"How else were we going to walk around?" questions Tim frowning.

The unusual quiet toddler looked up from his chewing and caught the sight of the stroller, immediately squealing in delight and holding his hands up, trying to reach it. Watching the pleased reaction from the youngest, the three brothers looked up to their father, a smug grin in place.

"Okay, fair point on that one" he admits, placing the box by his side, glazing carefully as Damian walked over to it and patted it excited "How about the wonder woman slippers?"

"It's October and we're in Gotham, it gets chilly" defends Dick before smiling loosely "and he would look adorable in them" he coos.

Bruce hums, not entirely convinced but feeling amused "And the Flash toothbrush?"

A short silence before "Hygiene is important, Bruce"

"Ah, and an aromatic candle with the smell of …" Bruce paused for a moment to read the sticker "'blood of your enemies'? Boys, what kind of baby store did you shop on?" he asks bewildered.

The ex-robins shared a look "They had a villain section"

Bruce let the topic drop and placed the candle near the trashcan "That thing is out" he declares firmly in his batman voice.

"But he loves the smell!"

"Out, I say!"

"Fine! Jeez"

"Moving on, can someone explain to me how the costume of batgirl is essential?"

This time Jason answered "Oh, that one was essential for our entertainment" he shrugs, a lazy grin on his face "and the photoshoot we are planning"

Tim slaps his brother on the arm "It was supposed to be a surprise, you idiot"

Jason rolled his eyes "We bought it with his credit card, genius, and he's the fucking batman, he probably just asks to humor us"

"True" intervenes Bruce, agreeing with his second oldest "Leaving this topic behind, we should get going, it's already mid-day and we promised certain someone to go to the park" he says smiling softly as he stood up from the floor and picked up the toddler. Damian giggled happily as he clapped his tiny hands, making his father smile tenderly at him.

"Can I bring my guns?" asks Jason at the retreating back of his father.

"No!" shouts Bruce not bothering to look back as he exited the lodge.

"I'm bringing the grenade, though" shrugs Jason in low voice, looking sneakily at his brothers, who shot him a disapproving look.

"I heard that! No grenades!" came Bruce's shout once again from the hall, Tim and Dick snickered as Jason pouted.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	23. Kicking and Glaring

**_Title:_** Kicking and glaring

 _ **Author**_ : Rea Treoni

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** Some swears words.

 ** _Original idea from:_** _colerfulldarkness666_

 **Note:** The character's age is a little up. Each of them is three years older. So, Damian's 13, Tim's 22, Jason's 27, and Dick's 29.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Jay, I have the same answer I had five minutes ago when you asked for the twelfth time: No." answers Dick from the driver's seat.

"Now, shut the fuck up." spats Damian from the back seat, kicking Jason's seat.

"Stop kicking my seat, Demon Spawn." Jason hisses, turning around to glare at his little brother, who glared back just as hard.

"Stop asking stupid questions then" was the reply.

"Um" let out Tim, in the middle of the glaring contest between both brothers and looked up from his book to catch Dick's eyes on the review mirror of the Jeep, clearly asking for help.

"Settle down, guys." orders Dick patiently, his eyes not leaving the road "Damian, stop kicking Jason's seat. Jason, stop with the questions."

Both brothers grunted but complied to their older brother's words, not before flipping each other off with the finger.

"I saw that." interjects Dick disapprovingly.

"Well, good for you, Dickie Bird." mocks Jason drily, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the passing trees outside his window.

"I still don't know why you keep asking, Jay," speaks Tim with an arched eye brow "It's not like we haven't come here twice a year for the past three years."

Jason turned around to look at his brother "Well, Timothy, as you may well know: I'm a man of rules," he sends a glare to the three of his brothers when each of them made a unconvinced snort at his words "And it's a rule that when you are having a road trip, one of the passengers must ask the annoying questions," he continues offhandedly "and that's usually the child of the group's job, but seeing as our child is a stuck up pine tree with a sword, I thought the job fell on me to fulfill."

Damian's snorts "Are you actually admitting that you're a child, Todd?"

Tim coughed trying to hide his snickering "He got you there, Jay"

Jason raised his finger and pointed at Damian "Shut up, Demon Spawn"

"Okay!" exclaims Dick loudly, putting on the brake and turning around to see his brothers "Gentlemen, we have arrived." he announces happily.

"About time" grunts Jason as he stepped outside and stretched his limbs.

"Alright, men, gather up" calls Dick, both hands on his hips, smiling broadly. His brothers lazily walked towards him "You know the drill: Unload the truck and then decide on what to do to prepare the camp and get it settle, okay? Good! Let's get this camp started!"

It was around two in the afternoon when the four brothers finished setting the camp. Dick and Damian had been in charge of putting up the tents (You're putting it wrong" "I could use some help, Dami" "I'm telling you it's wrong, how much help do you want?") while Jason and Tim went to the woods to collect firewood ("Jason! Take Tim's hand so you don't get lost!" "That was ONE time! Fuck you, Dick!").

"Stop poking me with that stick, Jason!" grunts Tim annoyed, brushing off the stick from his ribs.

"Can we go to Hegios, now?" questions Damian impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor repeatedly.

Dick hums approvingly as he snatched Jason's stick from his hand and throws it to the pile of firewood a few feet from them, ignoring his brother's offended shout "Yeah, let's go. Hegios must be anxious"

"He must be, I mean, Winnie hasn't seen the kid in a while before he went to hibernation" says Jason shrugging and picking up his backpack. The rest of them followed his brother's example, picking their own backpack.

"He should be in his cave by now." says Tim, looking up at the sky "He's usually done eating by this time."

"Good, then he won't put much of a resistance when I put on him the red t-shirt I brought for him. I promised Roy a photo of the actual Winnie the Pooh." nods Jason pleased.

"The last time you tried that you ended up with a large scratch on your shoulder, Jaybird" reminds Dick, turning his head slightly to look at him over his shoulder "And a black eye from Damian."

Jason waved him off "That's why I brought a jar of honey with me this time."

Tim chuckles by his side "Smart man."

Dick shakes his head in amusement before turning to his right to talk to Damian "What do you think, Little D –" he cut himself up when he notice his little brother a few meters in front of them, walking faster by the second "Damian" Dick calls but his brother doesn't seemed to hear him.

"Well, someone is impatient" murmurs Jason.

Dick frowns uncertain but hums either way.

Meanwhile, Tim arches an eyebrow, watching curious the form of his little brother and his quick pace. The young man glanced around him and noticed that for a livid forest, it was awfully quiet, which was weird enough because it was around this time of year that the animals liked to go out and search for food after a long winter.

"Guys?" Tim calls "Is it me or is it too quiet?"

Dick and Jason shared a look. "Having in mind that we are always the first humans to arrive when camping season starts, Baby Bird, I don't find it that weird."

"Isn't it this time of year that hunting season also starts?" Tim questions skeptical.

"Well, yeah, Tim, but there's no hunting allowed in this forest. Bruce and Damian made sure of that two years ago, remember?" reminds Dick casually.

"I just find it strange that the animals are not outside."

Jason waved him off with his hand and placed his arm around Tim's shoulders "Relax, Replacement, they're probably lazy and sleeping."

Tim rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort when a shout a few meters from them caught their attention. Quickly recognizing Damian's voice, the three brothers run towards their brother's direction.

"Damian, what's wrong?" asks Dick, concern all over his face as he saw the back of his little brother, who was kneeling on the ground with Hegios lying in front of him.

Damian didn't answer and focused himself to work on whatever he was working on, his back still facing his brothers, grunting in frustration from time to time.

"Dami –"

Dick was interrupted as Hegios let out a pained whine from his place on the ground. The three older brothers froze in shock before walking over the pair, eyes widening at the sight of the bear trap clinging to Hegios's left paw, clutching it hard.

"What the hell?" whispers harshly Jason, frowning angrily.

"This shouldn't be here. Ranger Johnson said he hasn't seen any hunters entering the forest, and they have morning patrols every day." says Tim incredulous and upset for the animal.

The teenager paid no attention to his brothers' arguing; he focused on getting the trap off Hegios's paw with no success. Angry and frustrated tears started to gather up around his eyes and his actions started to get a little bit more panicked by each fail.

"Damian" he hears Dick's strong voice by his right and he feels a hand dropping on his shoulder, giving it a small but firm squeeze. Damian looks up and meets his brother's intense gaze, full of understanding and promise.

"Take a deep breath." Dick orders softly, and after a few tries, Damian inhale and exhale in control, managing to stop the shaking on his hands he didn't realize he was doing. "Now, let me help, little brother."

Damian's blue eyes turn to him, a little uncertain but nods, sniffing softly and moving to make room for his brother.

It took a little bit of time and some tools from Tim's backpack, but they finally managed to get the trap off Hegios. The bear was still whining pitifully, licking around his wound carefully, while the thirteen years old patted soothingly the bear's fur.

The three older brothers stood behind the pair; Dick was on his cellphone, talking with Ranger Johnson and requesting medical help for Hegios, his eyes checking up on Damian and Hegios every few seconds, while Jason and Tim talked to each other a few feet apart.

"This is ridiculous" spats Jason, pacing around Tim "When I find the bastard that dared to do this, he will have a nice talk with Mrs. Antoinette."

Tim unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his hips "I don't think a talk with your gun is gonna make it better, Jason"

Jason turned to face him "Don't underestimate the power of Mrs. Antoinette, Timbo"

"Look, I'm just as angry as you are, but we need a plan to capture this asshole." Tim says, waving his hands "It's clear that the hunter came and placed the trap right after the morning patrol left their shift, which means that he must be still around here somewhere, you know, to capture his 'prey'."

"Then, let's find that son of a bitch." suggests Jason. Tim nods, liking the idea.

"Ranger Johnson is on his way along with some veterinarians." Informs Dick as he walked towards them, putting away his cellphone and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What did he said about the free hunter in the forest?" Tim asks.

"He said that he will send some rangers around the forest to catch him."

Jason and Tim shared a conflicted look before Dick spoke again "So, you two better hurry and find him before they do."

Both brothers sent a smirk to their older brother and high fived each other.

* * *

"There we go!" sings Jason two hours later with fake happiness, dropping the body of the hunter with force to the ground "All tied up and hurt."

The man groans and sent a glare towards Jason "This is outrageous. What do you think you are doing?" he asks indignant.

"We're returning the favor" answers Tim, sitting on one of the trucks near them. "You know, after what you and your trap did to our friend and many other animals."

The hunter squirms around until he managed to sit properly "Hunting is a sport."

"Not when you're hunting where it's illegal, you imbecile."

"Why do you even care?" the man spats angrily.

Jason whistles low "Well, for starters: You hurt Hegios, who happens to be my animal friend. Also, you made my little brother upset, so there's another reason."

"Not to mention that your actions are illegal and you're a criminal for hunting where is clearly forbidden" adds Dick casually from the back, leaning against a tree.

"Oh, I'm so sorry your stupid little brother cried over his plushy bear." mocks the hunter with a laugh before grunting in pain when Jason's fist connected with his jaw.

"Listen, you asshat, my little brother is basically Snow White: he can befriend a shark and take over the entire city of Atlantis if he liked water that much," Jason shrugs his shoulders offhandedly "He can have any kind of animal to haunt you down and skin you alive."

"But instead," continues Tim, walking behind the hunter " **He's** gonna haunt you down."

"So, my advice is to start running." cackles Jason gleefully, while slapping the hunter strongly on the shoulder.

"But –But I'm still tied up." the bearded man stutters.

"Ah, well, sucks to be you, huh?" shrugs Jason, standing up and walking away with Tim close behind.

"How does it feel to be the prey, man?" shots Tim behind his shoulder "All yours, Little D." he says to the trees.

"Not too rough, Damian." says Dick, holding a finger up and pointing something behind the hunter's head "We still need to take him to the Rangers and then the Police."

The buffy man breath hitched when something sighed right by his ear.

"Noted." Came the cold whisper and sent shivers right down his spine.

* * *

Once back in their camp, the four brothers sat in front of the bonfire, the youngest of them watching the wood cracking and the older ones watching him. "Are you okay, Dami?" Dick asks softly, rubbing his little brother's shoulder.

Damian just nods stiffly.

"Come on, Demon, we're making s'mores, the ones you actually openly admit to love?" tries Jason, holding up a s'more as an example and placing it on the thirteen years old's lap.

Damian didn't knowledge the offered s'more.

"Hegios will be fine, Damian." comforts Tim, sending a small smile to his brother. "He's in the town's Veterinary Center as we speak, all patched up and sleeping."

"Yeah, kid, Winnie is strong and big, that injury was basically a splinter to him" jokes Jason.

"He was in pain" murmurs Damian sourly and the three brothers shared a look.

"We know, Buddy." whispers Dick, pulling Damian closer to his body "That hunter is under custody right now, he won't hurt any animals ever again."

Damian hums and a few moments later, he picks up the forgotten s'more from his lap and took a bite. The brothers shared a smile.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	24. To Start Over I

_N/a: I'm so ashamed right now, I stg, and I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging but the writer block is big and, like always, overwhelming, BUT I shall not let it stop me no more! I'm writing again and I'm starting with the requests. I'm trying to fulfill each and one of them, so be patient, the fact that they will be out someday is a guarantee!_

 _Btw, I'm not keeping up with the ark of Bruce and the amnesia thingy, but I did research and asked around, so I hope that's enough! So, take it, take it away because I don't know how to feel about it!_

* * *

 ** _Title:_** To Start Over

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** uh, tears?

 ** _Requested by:_** _KTapering_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

Damian let himself fall in the couch, sighing content when his back crashed with the soft cushions. Granted, Dick's furniture has never been comfortable or even pretty for that matter, but after not being able to be against the fabric of cotton and fluffy cushions for months, anything was alright, even Dick's fugly couch.

He could hear the voices of his brothers, arguing between themselves in the kitchen. Damian had no interest in their petty discussion, all he wanted was to sleep and be left alone for a few hours, blocking out the mess of the little kids outside pretending to be Robin, or even his Father, on who he hasn't even made contact yet.

The ten year old suppressed a grunt, knowing well enough that he needed to report himself to his Father as soon as possible before Batman himself came to pick him up, but the young Wayne needed a break, and he was more than sure that at least one of his brothers had already informed their dad that the baby of the house was home.

At least Damian hopes so, because, really, his brothers can't be that dense, right?

Damian grunted this time against a cushion, because yes, they can be that dense.

Reluctantly, Damian sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands, trying to remove the exhaustion from his eyes and stood up, making his way towards the kitchen.

His brothers were so focused on their discussion that they didn't even notice their little brother entering the kitchen.

"I'm telling you, Dick, the more we hide it, the worse it will get." Pressed Tim, leaning forward, both hands pressed against the table in within the three of them.

Damian frowns and back up, taking cover behind the wall and waited a few seconds. Maybe he should have paid more attention to their conversation.

Dick sighs and rubbed the bridge of his nose "He just got back, he has already too much to process, we can't drop this bomb on him out of nowhere." He reasons tiredly, glancing worried at his brothers.

"I understand your point, Dickie bird." Spoke Jason, giving his older brother a nod "But you can0t deny that it is a necessity that he knows, we have no choice, we have keep it in silence long enough."

Damian hears Dick sigh again before he spoke up "You're right, we should tell him." He agrees with a somber tone in his voice "Can one of you get him?"

"No need." Speaks Damian, stepping into the kitchen and arching an eyebrow at the surprise and worry look his brother shared between them "I'm already here. Now I demand you to tell me what is going on."

The four siblings stood there in silence, the oldest sharing a glance with the Tim and Jason, who nodded at him before turning back to Damian.

"Damian, take a seat, we need to talk."

The ten years old frowned suspicious but he was too tired to argue. He took a seat on the table, having Dick at his right, Tim on his left and Jason leaning against the fridge behind Tim. After a few seconds Damian scowls at his brother.

"'tt' Grayson, I have no time for this. I need to call Father and –"

"That's what we need to talk about, Damian."

The youngest Wayne threw a look at his brother, confused and something in his stomach dropped. "What about him?" he asks slowly.

He knew about the fight his Father had with the Joker. He wasn't stupid; he keeps tabs on his family no matter how long he was away. He was aware of the fire Todd made four weeks ago because he tried to make home-made pizza. He knew about Drake's visits to the titans on weekends and about his sprained ankle he got on his last mission. He knew about Grayson's missions and his adventures.

So, yeah, he knew about his Father's supposed 'death' but it hasn't been official. He heard rumors about it, of course he did. Even Maya mentioned it somewhere during their time together, but that didn't make it official. Not even a grave and a body made it official, all of their batfamily should know that by now.

Which is why it got worried some when three of his siblings sat in front of him, a sad pitiful look on their faces, as if he was a lost child in the woods with no one to take care of him.

"A few weeks ago, Bruce confronted the Joker, all alone." Starts Dick softly, his eyes never leaving Damian's "Something happened after the battle, Bruce was exhausted and bleeding, the ceiling on the cave was quickly breaking and almost collapsing on top of him, there was no time left to get out and –"

"That doesn't mean he's dead." Cuts off Damian abruptly, sitting straight and flashing an angry glare to his brother "Maybe he's missing, like last time. Maybe he did got out just in time and –"

He was rambling, he knew, but there were endless possibilities for his Father to successfully get out of that situation _alive_.

"Damian –"tries Dick, but the current Robin isn't having it.

Shaking his head frantically, he continues "He's alive, Grayson! None of that states that he's dead! He's alive, he _has_ to be a –"

"He is, kid."

Damian's head snaps towards Jason, and his shoulders relaxed a little at his words. Frowning in confusion, he glances at Dick. "Then what…"he trails off, sinking in his seat, the relief of knowing his Father was alive leaving him with his original exhaustion.

"Bruce survived." Dick confirms strongly, giving Damian a nod but the young Robin could still make out the worry in his brother's eyes "But there was collateral damage."

Before Damian could open his mouth, Tim speaks up "Bruce hit his head hard when the ceiling collapsed." He says softly, taking a breath before continuing "Julia was able to get him out alive, she and Alfred made sure he healed but when Bruce woke up…" he paused looks a Dick, who nods understanding.

"Bruce lost his memories."

Damian froze.

"Okay." He breaths, nodding. The older siblings frowned at him, confusion all over their face.

"Okay?" repeats Jason, almost incredulously.

Damian nods again, eyes staring at the table. "Yeah, okay. It's not that big of a deal." He murmurs under his breath, as if talking to himself before looking up. "We just need to go to him and explain the situation, he's Batman, he should believe u –"

"Damian." Cut off Dick with force and Damian shut up mouth, a surprise look on his face. "He doesn't know he's – " Dick made a pause to correct himself " – _was_ Batman. He doesn't know Robin. He doesn't know he has children. He doesn't know we exist. He doesn't –"

"He doesn't know me." Completes Damian softly, realization hitting him in the face as he slump his shoulders and stared at the wall on the end of the kitchen, emotionlessly.

The three brothers shared a look before Jason took a step forward. "Kid." He calls but was interrupted as Damian stood up abruptly, kicking the chair back and running away towards the door, leaving his shocked brothers behind.

Damian didn't hesitate as he opened the door of Dick's apartment and ran, ignoring the calls of his name coming from his brothers.

That couldn't be true. Life isn't that unfair. His Father couldn't forget him, he was his son. He couldn't forget about him being Batman that was who he was, it was part of him. He was angry. Angry that his brothers didn't even tried to fix it, didn't even tried to make it right again.

Damian has hope. He has hope that once his Fathers looks at him, he will remember. He was his _son_. They had just established their relationship, they had just started to accept and care for each other.

Damian had just received the love of his Father, he couldn't lose that.

A mere look. Just a simple look at him and all of his memories will come back to him. He was sure of it. He couldn0t forget him, not after all they had been through.

The ten years old didn't realized how long he has been running until he was face to face to the Wayne Manor. Trotting over the main entrance, he went to grasp the door handle but the door opened itself before he was able to.

No much after, Damian blue eyes started at a familiar but yet so foreing blue eyes, so much like his own. Bruce Wayne stood there, in all of his glory he gets in a tuxedo, fussing over his tie before sparing a glance to the small boy outside his house.

He arches an eye brow at him and smiles uncertainly. Damian's heart skips a beat.

"Hello." He says, waving his hand a little, and frowns almost panicked when the kid appeared to stop breathing. "Are you okay?" he asks, taking a step towards him, but the kid took a step back, his blue bright eyes widen in what looked like horror.

Bruce tried again, this time concern. "Kid, are you lost? Is someone chasing you? Do you need help? What's your name?" he asks, looking around the patio, as if for answers before focusing once again in the young boy in front of him "Where are your parents? What's your name?"

Damian's battle was lost as soon as he heard the last two questions. Tears already gathering in his eyes, he turned back and ran. Ran without looking back, ran away from his father, from his home, from the life he thought he could finally be happy with.

It wasn't long before he stumbled with someone, making him fall, but he didn't care. He didn't care about the tears running down his cheeks, nor about how he couldn't breathe, or about how familiar voices surrounded him telling him, pleading him to calm down and breath.

All of what he as work on. All these years, gone to waste. He won't be able to hear his Father's voice directly at him, telling him how proud he was after patrol, or be tucked in bed at holy hours in the morning, or having a quiet breakfast and long weekends working down in the cave, sharing theories about cases and fixing their gadgets.

He suddenly recognizes Dick's voice above him, he finally knowledge the pair of arms he was wrapped into, he recognized the chest and the familiar hand soothing actions on his back, helping him to calm down.

"Breath, Dami." He hears Dick whispering in his ear, his actions never stopping. "Come on, breath with me, Lil'D." he pleads.

Damian let out a gasp, trying to take a breath but he couldn't stop the sobs. "Grayson, h-he doesn't –" he whispers brokenly, leaning against his brother, looking for comfort.

"I know." Dick murmurs softly.

Damian hiccupped as he looked up from his brother's chest and looked around. He didn't even realize he ran back to his brother's apartment. They must have been on their way to look for him when he stumbled against them.

After a few seconds, Dick decided to get inside the apartment, Jason and Tim on his toe. As his older brother picked him up and sat beside him in the couch, still holding him close, Jason and Tim appeared in the corner of his blurry vision, with Jason holding a water bottle and handling it to him, while Tim extended a tissue.

The actions only brought new tears to Damian's eyes. He hide his face into Dick's chest as sobs came nonstop, taking comfort on Dick's rocking them both back and forth all while stroking his hair.

"Am I alone, now?" whispers Damian, feeling lost and hopeless. Dick stopped for a second before tightening his hold around his little brother.

"Never, Lil'D."

* * *

 ** _Hope you_** **_liked it!_**


	25. Back Off From The Cookies I

_N/a: First off: thank you guys for uh, feeling, I guess, yesterday's chapter, I don't even know if it's gonna have a continuation or not, but let's see what happens._

 _Now, I'm still working on the rest of the request, but you guys mentioned Christmas, and really, after what I put you through yesterday, you deserved it. (No matter that Christmas was like two days ago, sh)._

* * *

 ** _Title:_** Back Off From The Cookies I

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** definitely not even language, oh my gosh, srsly.

 ** _Requested by:_** _some of you I guess? Indirectly._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

"Dick, stop eating our material."

"I can't! You know how much I love popcorn!" the eldest brothers argues, popping into his mouth yet again another popcorn instead of pinning in it with the rest of them in the popcorn chain.

Tim scowled. "At this rate we will be out of popcorn and it's gonna be _you_ who enters the kitchen to make more."

Dick shrugs, popping another piece of popcorn, Tim sent him a dirty glare. "I'm not afraid of Jason, nor Damian for that matter."

Tim looked unconvinced "They threaten on dropping fondue on anyone's who dared to enter their kitchen while they are cooking, except for Alfred." He reminds pointy at his brother.

Dick waved his hand at him. "Timmy, really, they are just a pair of dorks covered in sugar and flour."

The teen arched an eyebrow. "Okay then: Go in there and bring us a new bag of popcorn." He dares.

Dick scoffed playfully and sent him a smirk, grabbing a bunch of popcorn in his hand as he stood up and eating them on his way to the kitchen.

Tim's eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the kitchen door. The blue eyed teen smirked and started counting.

He made it 'til the number six before he heard a bunch of swears crashes and hissing sound coming from the kitchen. Tim can only smirk pleased as Dick practically exited the kitchen, a horrified and scared look on his face as he lean against the wall and panted.

"I told you so." He laughs, vaguely hearings Alfred's scolding in the background.

Dick pouted but took a seat next to his brother once again, continuing their work on the decorations in silence.

It was a few minutes later that Bruce walked, or more like dragged his feet, past the living room. Both black haired men's eyes followed his father's form and feeling their eyes on him, Bruce stopped his dragging and glanced at them.

"What?" he asks shortly, glaring at his sons when they coughed, trying to hide their snickering.

"Uh, question: Why do you look like a bad wrapped up gift?" Dick asks, containing his smirk, pointing at the different colorful kinds of wrapping paper all over Bruce's body, along with some small portions of duct tape in his face, back and not to mention the big red ribbon hanging in his hair.

Bruce sent him a dirty glare, raising his arm and pointing back at his eldest, the loose ribbon around his arm and hand moved smoothly with the action "Wouldn't you like to know."

Dick snorts as an answer, shaking his head in amusement.

"Timothy," Bruce attention went to his second youngest, who almost jumped in surprise and lowered his cellphone "Do I need to ground you in order for you to delete those pictures?" he threatens, glaring coldly at the teen, who shook his head before putting away his cellphone, raising both hand and waving them to his father.

Bruce nods satisficed, before continuing his dragging, heading over to the kitchen. Dick and Tim's eyes followed him all the way until he disappeared behind the kitchen's door before looking at each other and laugh.

"Oh man, I can feel the physical pain of losing those precious photos." Dicks laments, still laughing and wiping a tear from his eye.

"For what it's worth, Bruce didn't say anything about the video." Tim informs smugly, picking up his phone and showing his brother the video.

* * *

Three pairs of eyes focused on him as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Don't." he warns, pointing at Jason, as soon as he watches the small forming smirk growing in his second oldest face.

Jason's smirk just widens at the warning, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Damian at least had the decency to stare at him blankly, shake his head and letting an exasperated 'tt', ignoring the entire scene and going back to work, mixing the cookie dough he was in charge on.

Near the oven, Alfred just arches an eye brow at Bruce. The billionaire can only shrug helplessly, with what could be mistaken as a pout.

"I need help wrapping the gifts." Bruce murmurs, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the floor as it had the fault.

"Oh, we have gifts?" Jason inquires, grinning maniacally "The wrapping paper this year is awfully plain, Bruce, what a _rip-off_." The antihero chuckles, enjoying the annoyed glare he received from the Dark Knight.

"Jason." Bruce warns, narrowing his eyes.

Jason held up both of his hands in mocking surrender.

The old butler just shakes his head in amusement before taking off his mittens, leaving them in the counter. "Master Jason, I believe you're more than capable to finishing the cookies?"

Jason salutes him as a soldier before nodding pleased.

Both butler and master left the kitchen, leaving behind a very amused Jason and an indifferent Damian.

"Alright, Demon Spawn, let's finish this last batch so we can drown in cookies for the rest of the evening." Declares Jason, turning back to face his little brother. He leant close; finger ready to swipe from of the cookie dough from the bowl the ten years old was currently mixing.

Jason cries out in both surprise and pain when a dirty wooden spoon smacks him in his hand. The young man hisses in annoyance and glares at Damian, who glares at him equally annoyed.

"Jeez, kid, eat some sugar and lighten up." He complains.

Damian rolls his eyes at him. "Get to work, Todd."

Jason hums a pout in his lips, and started walking away, but not before grabbing a fist of flour and throwing it straight to Damian's face.

Damian's face scrunched in disgust and anger. The boy shakes his head, wiping away with his sleeves the rest of the flour in his face before glaring menace at his brother, who sent him a smug grin.

"Well, it's no sugar, but at least you brighten up, ha, get it? Because you are white?" he cracks, laughing at his own joke, but was cut short when something thick and slimy hit him square in the face.

The ball of cookie dough fell from his face and Jason blinks in astonishment before narrowing his eyes at his brother. Damian answered by adopting a defensive pose, holding up his hand and waving his fingers towards him, a small smirk in place, challenging him.

Jason grins and pulled back his sleeves, tightening the knot on his apron before grabbing the nearest cooking material near him.

"Oh, it's on, Demon."

* * *

The sound of crashing and splashing from the kitchen brought Tim and Dick's attention, sharing a curious look, both brothers stood up from the couch and entered the kitchen, only to find it covered in food and –was that blood? Oh, no, it was ketchup. Dick let out a relieved sigh.

"Can I ask what on earth happened here?" inquires Dick, frowning disapprovingly at his younger siblings.

Jason and Damian had the decency to stop their food fight just enough to spare Dick a quick glance before throwing him the ingredients each of them had been holding when Tim and him entered.

"No, you can't."

Dick opened his mouth in shock and licked some of the substance that dripped down his cheek. Cringing at the sour taste, he frowns. "You're going down."

"Yeah, okay, I'm out before you guys somehow put this on me, so bye." Says Tim quickly, turning back and heading to the exit when Dick's held him back from the collar of his shirt.

"Too late, Timmy, let's show them a lesson."

Tim opens his mouth to argue, because it never ends well for him when his brother's literally drag him into their messes, but he froze when something collies with his cheek.

Sending a glare at Jason, he flips him the finger before grabbing his own food weapons he found around him.

It was a few hours later when Alfred, Bruce, along with the girls, all of them formally dressed for the Christmas Dinner, stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of them.

The four brothers laid in the floor, all of them breathing hard but laughing and pushing each other around, Jason jokingly saying he was making a food angel against the floor, Dick laughing and imitating him besides him, Damian rolling his eyes but a small smile in lips while Tim just laughed at his tactics, rolling to land on his stomach.

While the girls giggled and Alfred frowned annoyed, Bruce could only stare and let a small content smile spread over his face, watching fondly at the four smiling faces in the floor of the messy kitchen.

* * *

 ** _Hope you_** **_liked it!_**


	26. Back Off From The Cookies II

_N/a: Hi! Final part of this serie because I'm dry of ideas. Hope you enjoy it a little. I felt it a little forced. Please pardon any grammar mistakes._

* * *

 ** _Title:_** Back Off From The Cookies II

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** small language.

 ** _Requested by:_** _some of you I guess? Indirectly._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

"Jason, stop poking me with the broom."

"I'm not poking you with the broom, Replacement."

"You are. Dick make him stop."

"Jason, stop poking Tim with a broom."

"For fucks sake. I'm not poking him with a broom. I didn't even get a broom; Alfred put me in mop duty."

"Then who is poking me?

"…"

"Damian, stop poking Tim with the broom."

"TT"

 _Smack_

"OW! What the hell Damian!?"

Another smack.

"Damian, stop hitting Tim with the broom!"

"Demon, keep hitting Replacement with the broom!"

"Jay, are you for real right now?"

"What? It's funny and free!"

It took an hour and half before the four brothers were able to get back to work and another two for them to finish cleaning up the mess they made in the kitchen.

Jason brushed his forehead with the back of his hand as he lean against the counter "There's a reason I don't do cleaning, it's exhausting."

Tim hums by his right "I feel for Alfred."

"We all do."

Dick glanced to the clock on the wall before addressing his sibling "Alright, guys, it's almost time for the Christmas Dinner, we need to get ready."

Jason made a face "Tell me again why I agreed to come to this thing in the first place?"

"Because you secretly love us; now go, Pouty Jay."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't pout then."

"I'm not!"

"You are so."

"Fuck you, Dick!"

Tim rolled his eyes at his brothers' tactics not bothering to spare a goodbye before he was on his way to his room to take a shower and praying the remains of eggs on his hair will be easy to wash.

"Come on, Damian, you will want to be ready so we can open the present sooner and then Santa can come faster!" exclaims Dick almost bouncing in his place.

"Grayson, control yourself, you're not a child." The ten years old spat annoyed and scowls hard when Dick picked him up.

"You're right, Dami! You are! Aren't you excited?" Laughs Dick as he bounce around the kitchen, with Damian hanging over his shoulder.

"I'm also not a child! Grayson, stop this nonsense! Unhand me, right now so I can wipe that ridiculous grin I know you're wearing! GRAYSON!"

Damian's complains were heard by deaf ears and Dick jus laughs and spun him around, increasing the number of shouts and complains. The pair left the kitchen leaving behind a bemused Jason, munching on a cookie.

"That was weird." He declares, chewing on his cookie before shrugging, heading over his room but not before grabbing a bunch of cookies from the Cookie Jar.

* * *

"What's that, Damian?" asks Dick behind him and Damian suppress the urge to punch him for sneaking on him.

"'tt' if you must know, Grayson –"

"I do, I do must know."

Damian ignored him "It's a trap for big fat red Santa, to capture him and teach him a lesson about entering other people's houses."

Jason barked a laugh from his seat on the couch which was abruptly cut off when Damian threw him a book, colliding with his face.

"HEY!"

Dick frowns, looking at the paper Damian was writing on and analyzed the drawing on it "Damian, he's Santa, you can't capture him." He reasons, flashing him an amused smile.

"Of course I can. This is the year I finally catch him."

"You said that last year."

"'tt' he only escaped because of a foolish mistake named Todd."

"HEY! It's not my fault I get hungry during the night, how was I supposed to know that Demon Spawn placed a trap under the cookie plate?" complains Jason, still sour about the event.

Tim chuckled by his side "Oh, it was a pretty picture to wake up to the next morning, you hanging from the ceiling upside down."

Jason threw him a cushion "Shut up, Replacement."

* * *

"I'm glad we were able to be here today," says Bruce, standing on the head of the table and eying each face on the room "I know we all have our differences but it's good to remember that no matter what, we're family first, and that's what matter at the end of the day. Merry Christmas, everyone."

A chorus of Merry Christmas answered him back, and the billionaire smiled.

The family sat in the big table of the dining room, all of them chatting among them as they eat from their place. Dick sat on his right, talking happily with Barbara, who was sitting across him, grinning big and happily each time she rolled her eyes god naturally at him and laugh. Alfred sat on his left, smiling fondly and nodding from time to time as Stephanie ramble about all the places she has visited the last few months, with Cass by her side, who just nod and smiled pleasantly when asked a question.

By Dick's side sat Damian and across him was Tim, both of them having a silent competition on who could finish the other's favorite meal first before they could get a bite from it. They were both losing. Meanwhile Jason sat by Damian's side, chewing his food and eying the competition between the two youngest, clearly amused by their stupidity.

Once dinner was over, the family sat comfortably on the living room. After chatting and exchanging the first gifts of the night, everyone left to their room to rest. It was around midnight when four doors creaked open and the four brothers stepped out and met in the hallway, looking at each other. Sharing a glance and lowering their gaze to their youngest, who nodded with determination. They walked over the stairwell and sat beside it, feet hanging on the edge and holding the rail to balance themselves.

They sat in silence. Dick was happily humming a Christmas song, chuckling when Damian scowled at him and demanded him to be quiet, they had agreed earlier on the night to help Damian to capture Santa, or as Damian colorfully explain it: "I need to keep a close eye on all you idiots l before you go and ruin everything."

"Remind me why the hell am I here for?" complains Jason under his breath for the fifth time in the last half an hour, leaning his lesson of speaking louder when Damian punched him in the arm.

"Because the chances of you ruining my plan are high and I won't wait another year to capture Red Invader – "

"Santa" corrects Dick easily.

Damian ignores him " –just because of your unprofessionalism and ."

Jason glares at the small ten years old and was about to retort when a sipping sound appeared on his left. Curious, Jason turned his head to look at Tim and his very awake and alert face "How are you even awake, Replacement?" he asks a little surprise, because it was usually Tim who falls sleep on their sleepovers.

Tim raises his cup a little before shrugging. "Coffee" he answers simply and Jason rolls his eyes.

"You and your goddamned coffee" he curses, taking Tim's cup in a swift movement and placing it far away from the teen ignoring the cries of protest coming from said teen. "You have an obsession."

"It's a happy one."

"I'm sure it is, yeah." mocks Jason while rolling his eyes. Tim just pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Are you two morons finished with your rambling? Because I will hunt you both down if Red Invader –"

"Santa."

Damian sent his big brother a glare; a clear promise of pain in his eyes "One more time, Grayson, I dare you."

Dick's grin just gets bigger "San –"

The young man was suddenly tackled by a small body, both of them rolling in the ground. Jason and Tim shared a look before jumping on them, joining the wrestling. They were so immerse on themselves that they didn't heard the grandfather clock open and the quiet but quick steps happening downstairs. It was until a bell jingled that captured the four brothers' attention and snapped their head towards the sound.

The living room below them was the same except for the mountain of gifts placed under the big tree. Dick snickered softly as Damian scowled.

Jason patted him on the back "Don't fret, kid, there's always next year."

It took twenty-five minutes and a half-sleep Bruce to get Damian off Jason.

* * *

 ** _Hope you_** **_liked it!_**


	27. To Start Over II

_N/a: One more part to finish this three shot. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Title:_** To Start Over

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** small language, mentions of blood, and tears.

 ** _Requested by:_** _Robin0203 and KTapering_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous!" shouts Red Hood as he shoots yet another criminal on the knee, watching pleased as the dirty man fell to the floor in pain.

"Stay focused, Hood." Was Nightwing's short reply, concentrated on punching the criminals near him.

"This is just our luck, I tell you, having a jail break out in the middle of the week." Continue to complain the antihero, huffing annoyed when a lanky man hang on his arm in an attempt of immobilized him before punching him on the face.

"Look at it this way: at least we're closer to the weekend." Reasons Red Robin as he kicked one big fat man on the jaw, making him fall unconscious to the ground.

Red Hood scoffs "Why is that supposed to make me feel better?" he questions confused.

The teenager arches an eye brow at him "I never said it was going to make you feel better, I just stated a fact."

"You suck at comforting, Replacement."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Guys, can you focus, please? We have a bunch of petty criminals around and we need to contain them before they spread out all over the city." Interjects Nightwing, sending both men an annoyed glare.

Red Hood raised his hands in mock surrender while Red Robin just nodded serious.

"Where's Robin?" the eldest hero asks, eyes quickly scanning the battle field before dodging an attack.

"I last saw him chasing a couple of gangsters. I think he went west." Informs Red Robin, taking out his bo staf and swinging it with skill around before knocking out three criminals with it.

Nightwing bit his lip worriedly, Jason noticed and called him "Relax, Wing, he's a big boy, he can handle some dumb criminals." He reassures, but the blue hero didn't seem convinced.

"He shouldn't be out so soon, not after last week." He mumbles under his breath but both brothers were able to hear him.

"We couldn't keep him in the dark, Nightwing, and he needs the energy release," says Red Robin, dodging a punch "not to mention the anger release. Better on criminals and on us, right?"

"I guess." Murmurs the former Robin, still frowning in concern but focusing on finishing the job at the moment. He just hopes his baby brother didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Robin did something stupid.

The ten years old Robin gritted his teeth hard as he suppressed a cry of pain that wanted to slip through his mouth. It had been a stupid foolish mistake, and he should feel ashamed of himself, but he can't gather the energy to do so.

It was the first time Dick finally allowed him to go back on the field after last week's event, when he found out his father had forgotten about him. As soon as they heard the news about the break out, Damian was already changing into his suit, glaring at Dick when he opened his mouth to argue, with a reluctant nod and a sigh, Dick allowed him to go with them, not wanting to waste time.

Things were going well; they managed to contain most of the criminals in one spot and started to knock them out one by one. From the corner of his eyes watched as some escaped. Not bothering to let his brothers know, he took off after them, quickly catching up on them.

He was holding himself against the gang fairly well; after all, he has faced worse criminals. It was until they started mention the lack of Batman that has been over the past few weeks, about how he had probably fired him and abandoned him, that something inside him snapped and let his anger out.

Anger is usually a blindfold that was Pennyworth always told him back in his early days as Robin and now more than never Damian realizes how true those words are because out of nowhere, he feels a hot white pain on his left side.

He had been sloppy and actually allowed for one of these petty thugs to stab him with a dagger. Snarling annoyed and angrily, Damian took of said dagger abruptly and tossed it aside, glaring deathly at the thug who backed away in fear. It took him a total of twenty minutes before he made pile of unconscious thugs in the middle of the alley.

Panting hard, the young vigilante rested his head on the wall, letting his body fall slowly to the ground, gripping his side carefully.

He could feel the blood spilling through his fingers, but he doesn't care, he just wants a break. He's exhausted both physically and emotionally. His brothers have walked on egg shells all around him for the past week and it was driving him inside. He wasn't a baby that needed to be coddled, but Dick seemed to think different.

He just wanted to stop feeling. He wanted the anger, the sadness, the pain, the loneliness to stop. He wanted his father back. He wanted his home back.

Robin let out a silent sob and shot his eyes close, trying to control himself. The ten years old took a deep breath and sighed, allowing himself a second of silent before standing up in wobbly legs. He did his best to cover up his injury with his costume and for good measure, the moved his cape just enough for it to cover his side, hiding the deep red wound behind it.

Letting known to the police where the thugs where located, he left, heading towards the last place he saw his brothers.

The battle was finally over, and the three vigilantes where talking with the police, making arrangements on how they were going to transport all the criminals back to jail.

Robin walked slowly towards them, ignoring the concerned look Nightwing shot him as soon as he catches his form.

"Robin," he knowledge carefully "Everything okay?"

Damian nods stiffly "The thugs have been taken care of. The police should be on the scene by now."

"That wasn't what I meant." Damian scowled at him.

"Everything's fine." He spats, looking away from their stares.

The three older brothers shared a look but shrugged at the end; they will talked it out back at home. It wasn't long before the heroes left the scene leaving the police to their job. As the swing around the buildings, Damian bit his lip, trying to ignore the sharp pain he felt everything he twisted his body in order to swing properly.

Damian knew he was losing blood fast. He knew because he was already feeling lightheaded and weak, but he couldn't give in now. He wasn't going to admit that Dick had been right about not letting him out because he was not ready to go back out again. He needed to be outside on the field. He needed the freedom and the knowing he was doing something right. Robin was the only thing he had left from his father, he wasn't going to let it go.

Then again, Damian knew his plan was over when he suddenly felt an arm grapping itself around his chest, clearly avoiding his injury and scoped him up, saving him from his death.

He didn't even knew he was falling, only now with Dick's arm around him, he heard the shouts and calling of his name. Damian blinked lazily and glanced at Dick as his brother stopped in the nearest rooftop, still holding Damian close to his chest.

"Damian." Dick breaths out and the young boy doesn't have the energy to remind him about secret identities. He could hear the loud thumps his brothers made behind them, followed by quick footsteps.

"What happened?" questions Red Robin, crouching beside Nightwing and him, eyeing Damian's body carefully.

"Demon Spawn did something stupid, that's what happened." Shouts Red Hood angrily, pacing a few feet away from them.

"Robin, why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" asks Nightwing in low voice, placing the small body of his baby brother on the ground and pushing his cape back, hand hovering over the injury.

With Tim's help, both brothers started treating the injury in silent, glad that the bleeding had stopped by now. Taking out some bandages, they dressed their brother's side carefully.

Robin scowls and looked away "Why does it matter?" he mutters darkly.

Dick's mouth hangs open, eyes wide and in shock and before he could speak, Jason beat him to it.

"It damn well matter, you little shit." Red Hood yells, taking off his hood and walking towards Damian, kneeling in front of him and grabbing him with force by his collar "You could have died. _Again_. You think we went through all that shit to get you back just for you to toss it away the second Daddy Bat doesn't remembers you?"

"Ja –"

"No! He needs to understand! What you did was stupid. Getting stabbed was stupid. Hiding it from us was enormously stupid. _You're_ stupid if you think that we don't care about you. If you think that we won't be anything but broken if you die, _again_. I will not stand here and watch you waste your second chance on living just because B is fucked up." The grip on his collar lessen but the hold was still firm "Kid, we're all fucked up. That's why we need each other. That's why we are worry sick about you especially when you hide things like this from us. You need to understand this because I'm not planning on losing my baby bratty brother again. I can't go through that again." He whispers softly, almost in defeat, all anger disappeared from his voice, leaving a defeating and mourning tone. "Don't make me go through that again."

Damian's mouth hangs open but no sound made it out, speechless at his brother's ranting. It was a few seconds later that the words sink in and a loud sob echoed in the night and soon after tears feel from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." The young Robin whispers brokenly, letting himself be held close in Dick's chest and the former Robin rubbed small soothing circles in his back. Both Tim and Jason joined the hug, letting known their youngest they were there for him too.

It took a week, but at least the situation was getting clearer. They just needed to hang on and support each other.

They will get through this.

* * *

 ** _Hope you_** **_liked it!_**


	28. That One Time I

**_N/A:_** _Hi guys! Sorry about not updating, the sudden change of environment and moving and working all at the same time tripped me off for a while, but I will try to do as many requests as I can during my days offs!_

 _Again, thank you all for your patience and support! I'm glad you are enjoying the series._

 _PD. Pardon any grammar mistakes._

* * *

 ** _Title:_** That One Time

 _ **Author**_ : Rea Treoni

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** Minor swears words to almost none. I should really erase this 'warning' section.

 **Requested by:** _PinkBat7941 and Robin0203_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

Tim was tired.

No, starch that: Tim was exhausted.

Not that it was something new. Tim was the only family member –besides Bruce but Bruce is a Bat not a Bird, big difference – that survived based on coffee and had more than four layers of bags under his once bright blue eyes.

Ah, and let's not forget the awful and irregular eating schedule the teen arranged for himself. Giving the kid some credit, he at least knew that he needed some protein and nutrients inside of him to live on, where he loses the credit is that he almost always forgets consuming them.

Because the fact that he **knows** , doesn't mean he actually **does:** hence the problem.

Did the family worried? Of course they did. Did they try to do something about it? Of course, if Dick's constant nagging, Jason's not so subtle baskets of instant ramen at Tim's door, Damian's scolding for the slightest bruise on the teenager's body after a sparring, Bruce worry glances and Alfred's disapproving shaking head said anything about it.

Tim wasn't stupid. Fair enough, he may be an idiot, but he wasn't stupid. In fact, he was very well known as the smart person in the family, no matter how much the rest of them try to deny it. He knows that his routine is not healthy –far from it – he knows that it's going to get him in trouble, just as he knows that being tired, distracted and weak in the battlefield is almost like a death sentence.

Again, he's an idiot, not stupid. He tries to repeat the same mantra inside his head to make himself better as the truck's hard bumping on the pavement sent him flying all around the box que was trapped on.

His head collided with the every single wall the metal box provided, sending a new level of pain to his already painful headache.

The blindfolded teen swears under his breath and scolds himself for being an idiot – but getting close on the 'stupid' part – and allowing himself to be kidnapped because of one silly slip he had during the battle.

Not being the first time on being kidnapped, Tim tries to concentrate himself to look for any chance of escaping before the truck comes to a stop. He moves his tied hands and feet but his kidnappers apparently went to the Boys Scouts because damn, they were very tight. They definitely knew their knots.

He tries to count in his head and calculate the traveling hours they have done since they tossed him inside the box, but his headache was only getting worse and concentrating was getting harder by the minute.

He let out another curse, Jason would be proud of the mount of swears he had said in the last hour.

So Tim, always being the rational, decided that: No, he was not going to escape for the next half an hour at least; he also can't concentrate to literally save his life, and he definitely cannot defend himself in his weak state.

He suppresses a groan as he somehow manages to press the distress call on his comm by tilting his head far enough to press his ear against his shoulder, sending the signal to all of his family members.

As the truck comes to a stop and Tim gets a urge to throw up, there's only one thought passing through his mind: if the kidnappers didn't killed him, his family definitely will.

* * *

He passed out exactly forty minutes after his beating began and woke up who knows how long after that.

He can vaguely hear the distant groans and grunts all around him, and he wonders if they're his or is someone else with him. The next thing he notices is that he feels damp, something dripping and sticky all over him, the smell of gunfire and metal filling his nose.

The beaten teenager tries to blinks, and figures that his right eye is swollen because it just won't open, while his left one is opening half way, all of his limited vision blurred and foggy.

He recognizes familiar colors, like that red spot, the yellow one, the blue one and especially the black one. Tim also notices that all of their movements are rigid, tense and quick, as if they were in a hurry.

Tim hums, trying to figure it out the reason on why they appeared to be in such a hurry to finishing off the criminals.

He doesn't know how much time it passes, but he can feel his eye starting to drop. He can hear different voices calling him, some louder than other but all of them with worry and fear dripping in their voice. Tim wonders why his family sound so distress on calling his name, he's pretty sure he ate a muffin two days ago.

The second thing he wonders is if he was going to wake up again.

* * *

Apparently, he was.

Or at least he thought so. Tim can easily recognize the bed he's lying in: he's back, somehow, at the Manor, resting in his old room, he can recognize that smell anywhere in the world. He can also hear clearly the heart monitor besides him, the typing of a laptop, the annoying pace of someone by the foot of this bed that is probably making a hole on his carpet and the sighing of someone by his left.

His throat is dry, his eyes definitely do not want to even try to open and he's way too comfortable to even make an effort. He hasn't felt this relaxed in a while, and he's damn well taking advantage of it.

Or at least that's his plan until he hears someone sniffing.

"Grayson." Came the warning, and Tim could almost roll his eyes as he recognizes Damian's voice coming from his right.

"I know. I know." Answers Dick distractedly by Tim's left.

"Can you stop that atrocious sound? He's stable and he's too annoying to die, anyway. Stop your nonsense already." Damian really needed to get a book on how to comfort people.

Dick sighs tiredly –ignoring Damian's annoyed 'tt' –and Tim can imagine him rubbing his eyes. "It's not that, Damian. He hasn't been that healthy recently and with the recent beating –"

"He's going to be fine. We got him on time and he's going to be **fine."**

If Tim didn't know better he could have sworn he heard some concern in the demon spawn's voice.

"We saved him. He has to be fine. I didn't waste my time on saving him just for him to die."

Is his voice shaking?

"He _**has** _ to be fine. _Dammit_!"

Leave it to Damian to prove that apparently Tim didn't know better, because that was definitely concern in his thick cracking voice.

"Hey," Dick calls softly and Tim hears some rustling and some quick footsteps and suddenly Dick has also joined his right side "You're right. You're totally right, Dami. He's going to be alright. It's okay. He's okay."

Tim hears some sniffing and he's damn well sure that it's not Dick this time.

"He's an idiot." says Damian's muffled voice, probably because his face was pressed against Dick's chest and Dick let out a broken laugh.

"I think even Tim knows that."

Oh, he does, he definitely does know that.

"Hey," came Jason's voice by the end of the end, and everybody inside the room focuses on him "Do you remember that time during Tim's early days as Robin and he tried to climb a tree to rescue a cat and the cat totally hated him and he ended up with a broken arm?"

Jeez, thanks Jason, for bringing up embarrassing stories while he's injured. Lovely sibling bond – Wait, did he just called him 'Tim'? Why does it always involves a life threating experience for him to call him by his name and not his nickname?

Dick chuckles "It was about that time we figured out that Tim was definitely not the Animal Whisper of the family."

"Or that time he attempted to make some pancakes and as he tried to flip the mix, it ended up in the ceiling? Alfred was so unimpressed."

"Or that one when he finally finished his prototype of a new grappling hook and he was so excited to try out but he ended up going straight towards a wall, all while Commissioner Gordon and Bruce where watching on the rooftop."

"Oh Oh! And the time when he was running down the street because he was late for a meeting and a puppy suddenly appeared in his way and he tried to move so he wouldn't hit it and he ended up falling into a puddle?"

Tim is seriously questioning the use of having brothers.

The snickers and chuckles calmed down after a few minutes and an easy silence appered before a small voice broke it.

"I remember," starts Damian quietly "One time Drake found me in one of the Batcave corners crying after a nasty fight with Father. He didn't said anything, he just sat beside me and let me cry it all out, not leaving me alone for a second no matter how much I yelled at him or how hard I pushed him. He stayed until I finally fell asleep, the next morning I woke up in my bed." Damian hums "I started seeing him in a new light after that."

Tim was touched. He didn't really think that it had meant anything to Damian. That happened somewhere in the early days Damian just arrived and he was still new to everything: father, brothers, city, and life style. It was the early days when Damian was irrational, and he didn't get along with anyone, let alone Tim but when the seventeen years old found the small eight years old crying his eyes out, well, for Tim, there was only one logical thing to do and not lose his life while it.

"Tim was usually the one who checked up on me, back when I was still angry with the family, still angry with Bruce and with the world." Jason's voice is soft and fond, Tim could almost choke with emotion "I don't think he realizes this, but it was his not so subtle visits that saved me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I own him my second chance in life."

He hears Dick taking a deep breath "Before Damian came, and right after I lost you Jay, Tim was the only thing I held dear me, he was the only brother I had left. I was petrified every time he went out in patrol and later on during the missions with the titans." The former Robin let out a shaky laugh "I was so paranoid, but I always tried to hide it behind the Cool Big Brother façade. He was the reason I stayed in Gotham back then. It was not because of Alfred, Bruce nor even Barbara. No, it was because of Tim. He also saved me and it always breaks my heart when I see his eyes and actually see that he thinks that he's not important, that he thinks he's not an essential element in the family." Dick gave up and let his tears flow, quiet sobs running through him.

"He's going to be okay." Jason.

"He better be okay." Damian.

"He will be okay." Dick.

 _'_ _I will be okay, guys.'_ Thinks Tim in the back of his mind, sleep finally claiming him, feeling so safe and loved that he didn't even had to worry if he was ever to wake up again.

Because his family wanted him to wake up and he was damn well going to wake up for them.

 _'_ _Just wait for me, guys, I'm on my way.'_

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	29. That One Time II

**_N/A:_** _THIS IS NOT HOW I MEANT TO WRITE IT. Oh well. Honestly, it actually looks like uh…filter or something. I kinda sorta suck at angst, guys._

* * *

 ** _Title:_** That One Time II

 _ **Author**_ : Rea Treoni

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** Minor swears words to almost none. I should really erase this 'warning' section.

 **Requested by:** **PinkBat7941 and Robin0203**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

The first time he woke up Tim received five things: a ruffle in his already messy tangled hair, a new bruise on his not-so-injured arm, a damped shoulder, a soft kiss on his temple and a warm relieved smile.

That, of course, after the drama that happened a little bit after midnight, when he may have died for a second and the line went flat on the machine.

Tim didn't even knowledge it because suddenly he was jolted awake, taking big deep breaths and rubbed unconsciously his chest.

"Ow, Jason!"

"I'm not even sorry! I thought you were dying you little shit!"

" **I** thought I was dying!"

"Well, there you go then! You're welcome, you piece of shit!"

"I was getting there! Thank you, asshole!"

"You're welcome!"

"Why are we still yelling!?"

"I don't know! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You better be!"

Meanwhile, Dick and Damian, along with Alfred and Bruce, stared at the scene. The adults had relived smiles and let out the breath they were holding, while Damian just glared at the two losers in front of him, already planning his revenge for making him worry.

The second time a drama happened like the Episode 1 of that morning was the day after, when Tim was considerably getting better but still in need of the machines and IVs around him, which created a problem because Tim never liked the IVs.

He didn't know exactly the reason of it, maybe it was because it felt freaky to have something connected and inside you at the same time and yet feeling like it would fall off at any time? Yeah, not cool.

That's why, during his afternoon nap, he pulled it off his arm, as carefully as he could while being half-sleep, let out something in between an annoyed and satisfied whine and went back to sleep, ignoring the flat beeping of the machine by his side.

It wasn't much later that he faintly heard the desperate running down the hall and suddenly his door was practically knocked down and he had a worried panicked Jason on top of him, pushing hard against his chest as if giving him CPR.

A little more awake now but still in a daze and confused of the whole situation, Tim didn't reacted until Jason pushed one last time a little too hard on his chest and his face suddenly came way to close to Tim's liking.

"WOAH! JASON!" Tim yells, fully awake now, sitting up in record time, making his brother to almost fall from the bed. After a few seconds of stunning silence, the teen frowned in pain and rubbed his chest, a sour pout in place. "OUCH!"

The antihero held up his hands up in the air. "I'M NOT EVEN SORRY! I thought you were dying you little shit! AGAIN."

" **I** thought I was dying when I had your thousand pounds on top of me!"

"And yet you're still alive! You're welcome!"

"JASON!"

After a week and what looked like the whole franchise of the Star Wars Episodes because of the many Drama Episodes they had along the days, Tim was finally able to stay awake more than a few hours and eat more than just soup.

Tim had to give it to his brothers, they actually waited quite a long time for them to finally do their lecture.

"So, what did we learn?" starts Jason, arms crossed against his chest, eyeing carefully the teen on the bed.

Tim resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Not to wait until the last minute to call for back up."

"And?" pushes Dick, arching an eyebrow.

"No more skipping meals."

"And?" Damian's eyes narrow at him, forcing him to continue.

"Not be generally stupid."

The three brothers around the teen's bed glanced at each other, a silent conversation passing through their eyes, before nodding, satisfied for now with the answers.

"Can I have my laptop back now?" Tim asks, lifting his arms up, trying to reach the laptop on Damian's arms.

Dick frowns, disapproving. "Timmy, Bruce and Alfred said no work for at least three weeks –"

"I'm not going to work." The teenagers reassurance, flopping himself against his pillows on his bed, still sitting "I just want to watch some Netflix with you guys, since I can't really move much around and go to the Movie Room." He explains, sending them a small hopeful smile.

With a snort from Jason, a bright smile from Dick and a half-hearted roll eye from Damian, the three brothers climbed the bed without a comment. Content and comfortable silence lasted about five seconds before everything went down.

"Todd, get your stinky foot out of my face." Spats Damian annoyed, slapping Jason's foot away from his face.

Jason huffs equally annoyed. "Well, excuse me, Demon Spwan, it's not my fault you can't fit in the bed."

"What are you babbling about, you simpleton? You're literally the only sasquatch here. Even Grayson is a dwarf." Dick let out a squeal of indignation.

"I'm not that short!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, Fairy Dick." Mocks Jason while letting out a big snort, only to stop short when an elbow collided with his ribs.

"You wanna go there, Jay Jay? Should I remind you the Halloween when you decided to dress up as Peter Pan because of your red hair –"

"Bah! Nah! Stop right there! I was ten years old! You can't hold that blackmail with you for so long!"

"Watch me, Peter Todd."

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE TODD, AT LEAST WASH YOUR SOCKS FROM TIME TO TIME! UGH!"

Not soon after that, Tim had a pile of wrestling brothers by the end of his bed, throwing punches and slaps all over themselves. Tim was pretty sure that not even them knew what they were aiming at, and he already counted five slaps Jason threw and slapped himself with them.

Tim opens his mouth but closes it soon after. He pondered his options between: ignoring his brothers and enjoying some Sherlock by himself or recording his brother's childishness, adding it to his box of blackmail.

The teen superhero had to admit; it felt nice having the people you love around you, especially when they show, in their own way, that they love you back. A small fond smile started to form in Tim's lips.

And then a pillow hit him straight on his face.

"JASON!"

"NOT EVEN SORRY!"

* * *

 _Hope you liked it!_


	30. Theory of Useless Brothers

**_Title:_** The Theory of Useless Brothers I

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Maps Mizoguchi.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** small language, age up, mentions of sex and stuff.

 ** _Requested by:_** _Pixie07_

 ** _Note:_** A lil bit shippy on MapsDami Ship? Sorry about that, it just happened, but is nothing major, pretty light. Also, the ages are a little up: Damian 15, Tim 24, Jay 29, Dick 31. (Remember, not canonically correct, just my best guess)

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

Jason Todd was just passing through, okay?

It was totally not his intention to catch a glimpse of his baby brother's room through the small gap the half open door made and see his fifteen years old brother on the floor, talking animatedly with an unknown human form besides him (definitely not Titus, because the small form didn't had a tail). If the small mysterious extra person in Damian's room wasn't enough to spark Jason's curiosity, the fact that Damian was smiling and laughing along with it definitely did the trick for him.

It can be said that he literally bolt from the hallway straight towards the Batcave, where he knew his other two brothers were currently training. Without a single warning the antihero burst into the training room, making both heroes to jump in surprise.

"Guys, Damian – He was – with someone – SMILING, GUYS!" Jason rambled on, waving his hands around not knowing what to do with them, while Tim and Dick just shared a concerned glace between them before focusing on their brother.

"Damian what, Jay?" asks Dick carefully, eyeing his brother with an arched eyebrow.

Jason rolled his eyes and grabs both of their wrists, pulling them and guising them upstairs.

"You **_need_** to see this."

Ten minutes later, the three brothers where pushing each other so they could see a better view of the inside of their baby brother's room through the small gap in the door.

"Jason, your knee is digging up to my waist." Complains Tim, trying to shuffle a little and escape his brother's knee.

"My knee? Your bony elbow is digging on my back, Replacement, try eating something else than coffee." Shots back Jason, sending him a dirty glare from his place on the ground.

"Guys, hush! You're going to blew our cover." Hisses Dick on the side, the only one smart enough, and flexible enough, to fit perfectly in the knot his brothers made.

After a few more grunts and kicks, three pairs of eyes stared at the scene in front of them. They watched as Damian, their grumpy, scowling, angry, sarcastic baby brother, laughed and smiled brightly at something the figure next to him just said.

"Is it a Pokemon?" Asks Jason, narrowing his eyes, searching for anything on the small girl short haired that might prove his theory.

"Maybe it's a new pet? A really big pony?" suggests Tim, shrugging.

"Maybe it's just Colin? He hasn't been in the Manor for a while." Whispers Dick, not really that convinced.

Damian's visitor had their back on them but that changed when Damian shoved it on the shoulder, making the figure to go backwards and landing on its back. Three pairs of eyes widen at the revelation that the School Uniform of Gotham Academy revealed on the chest area.

"You are kidding me…" gasps Tim, jaw open in shock.

"A _girl_. I mean, that's close enough to prove my Pokemon Theory, but a real life _girl_?" Jason hisses, rubbing both of his eyes in attempt to make his vision clear.

"When did Bruce adopted a girl?" Wonders Dick, frowning in thought; the thought of having another little sister wasn't that bad, and Cass would love to have another female presence.

Their throw and back of theories went for a few seconds until Damian's _female_ visitor shoved him back and hugged him on his side. The trio froze.

"Is she _hugging_ him?"

"Is she _willingly_ hugging him?"

"Is he **_blushing_**?"

Jason and Tim's eyes widen at their eldest observation, and gaped in shock as Damian made a face but a clear soft blush covered his cheeks, letting out a small weak 'tt'. Their jaws drop even more when the girl just giggled and leaned forward.

"Wait, is she getting close to his cheek?"

"Is she trying to kiss him?"

"Oh my gosh, these kids want to get pregnant!"

As soon as the girl's lips as much touched their brother's cheek, the three of them were on their feet.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" exclaims Jason, as he burst into the room, waving his arms around. Both teenagers jumped at the sudden interruption.

"Todd, what the hell are you doing?" exclaims Damian, this time red with rage.

"Preventing you of making a mistake, Demon! Your hormones are getting the best of you!"

Damian just got redder.

"What –!"

"Honestly, kid! I'm all into the sex and all that stuff, but I'm pretty sure you don't even have condoms! Now if you could just **_ask_** , I may be able to spare one I have on my walle –"

"TODD!"

"What Jason is trying to say!" interrupts Dick, placing himself between the two brothers before Damian jumped at the antihero "Is that we haven't meet this lovely young lady over here! Why, hello there, Miss…"

The short haired girl blinked at the extended hand the older man was offering her and after glancing at Damian in a quick motion, she shook it softly with a firm hand.

"Mizoguchi, Maps." She says with a small soft smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Mister …"

"Grayson, Richard Grayson Wayne, if you want to be exact but please, call me Dick, no need of formalities!" he says, flashing her a bright smile that Maps was quick to return. "I'm Dami's oldest brother, the best one and the favorite."

Jason snorted behind him. "No need to rub it on out faces, Dickhead."

Dick just grinned at his brother. "It almost sounds like you are jealous, Jay."

"Shut your face, Pixie Boots."

"Hi, I'm Tim, I'm the least favorite." Said Tim nonchalantly, waving slightly. Maps frowned at that while Damian just nodded, crossing his arms.

"You got something right for once, Drake."

Tim flipped him the finger as an answer.

"And over there we have, Jason!" Points Dick, passing a arm over Map's shoulders, ignoring Damian's sharp inhale of breath. "He's the brooding dramatic sheep of the family but don't let the pout fool you, I have caught him singing Disney songs in the shower."

"You're running my image, Dick!"

"And of course, you have met Damian who is –"

"Incredibly close in killing you right now unless you explain yourself on why you three imbeciles are still in my room." Cuts off Damian, scowling as hard as Bruce does when one of them played a prank on him, his arm hanging a little bit too close to his favorite katana on the desk besides him.

Dick shrugged, unfazed by the deathly glare. "Well, Dami –"

"Stop calling me that."

The former Robin ignored him. " –We were just curious about what you guys were doing."

"Also wondering if we were going to be uncles anytime soon."

Both teenagers' faces burned in embarrassment as Dick sent his brother a flat look and Tim face-palmed himself.

"Jason!"

"Well, at least I was!"

" _As I was saying_ –" pressed Dick, changing the subject smoothly "We just wanted to know if you guys needed anything for your …uh."

"Study session, Grayson." Supplied helpfully Damian through gritted teeth as he rubbed his temple in exasperation.

Dick nodded happily "Yes! Study session, yup! Anything you guys need? Some more books? Notebooks? Snacks?"

Jason fake coughed behind him "Condoms."

Several knives went flying.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, **_NOW_**!"

"I didn't even do anything!" exclaims Tim offended as he ducked some of the knives on his way.

"We will be near if you guys need anything!" rushes Dick, jumping and ducking the weapons "Like, really, really near, literally next door!" he emphasizes carefully, sending a warning glance at his baby brother, who glared darkly at him.

"Remember, kid, the first time is always the hardest and the penetra – UGH!" Jason's yell was cut off as Dick successfully tackled him on the floor in the hallway.

"You're trying to get us killed, Jason." Sighed Tim, catching his breath against the wall.

* * *

 ** _Hope you_** **_liked it!_**


	31. Snapping in and out

**_Title:_** Snapping in and out.

 ** _Author_** : Rea Treoni

 ** _Rating:_** T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne and Tim Drake.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** um, blood, curses, stuff.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

Tim blinked and before he could notice anything around him a voice behind him called him in the tiniest of whispers.

And as soon as he turns around, he suddenly has a bleeding pale Damian in his arms.

Not Robin. Plain, civilian, ten years old Damian.

His breath stops for a second before coming back in short panicked breaths. He gathers the unconscious boy in his arms –because he's not dead, his little brother _is not dead_ – and pulls him closer; his hands roaming all over his little body trying to find the cause of his brother's falling, trying to find the pulse he desperately needed as it was his own,

"Damian." he calls in the softest voice he can but in the big empty room he's in it seems like he's screaming.

Then again, maybe he was.

Nothing seemed to make sense because suddenly Damian's in his Robin suit minus his domino mask, and the injury he couldn't find before is now right before his eyes: a big gaping hole in the middle of his small chest, blood still pouring out of him, making him more pale by the second and Tim doesn't think he's breathing until he hears the sound of gasping and coughing because he's not getting enough air, just like his brother in his lap, and _what's happening, not again please._

"DAMIAN." He calls again to deaf ears, before shaking him roughly. The ten years old's face remains motionless, he actually looks at peace, the whole opposite of what Tim's feeling right now.

"No, no, no, no. Come on, work with me for once, Kiddo." He pleads, padding his cheek, aching for a reaction, but nothing came. Tim let out a broken sob. "Please, please, I can't lose you again. Damian please."

Then, a twitch. The tinniest twitch you can imagine but the biggest ray of hope Tim Drake has ever seen in his life.

"Drake." Someone answers him and Tim may brake down with relief at the weak voice of his brother.

"You're okay. I'm here. I got you, little brother. I'm gonna make sure you're okay." He reassurances because that's the only thing he can do: promise and promise again until it came true.

But Damian's eyes just looked back at him sadlt, almost with pity. There wasno usual anger or annoyance.

"How many times, Drake." He hears and Tim doesn't understand.

"What?" he asks confused, screaming and yelling at himself on the inside because they don't' have time for small chatting when the kid is still bleeding, but Damian's look is starting to haunt him.

"How many times," Damian repeats: weak, broken, sad. "do I have to die for you to be able to protect me?"

Tim's breathe hitches, and his mouth is wide open, no sound coming out.

"Wha –"

"You failed me." Damian cries, shaking his head slowly. "You just keep failing me. I keep dying because of you."

"No! Damian, no!" Tim exclaims desperately, cupping both cheeks of his little brother with his hands and pulling him close to his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm trying, Dami, God, I'm trying to be better for you –"

"And yet," Damian cuts off, a trail of blood on his chin "Here I am: dying, again."

Tim just gap incredulously, denial written all over his face as he shakes his head. "No, you're not – I won't let you die – I can –"

"Can you?" came the challenge, as skeptical and untrusting as it can be, and Tim freeze.

"Can I?" he echoes, trailing off, fill of uncertainly.

"That's why I thought."

Tim bit his lower lip, keeping his sobs on the inside. "Damian, please, just – give me a chance. I can save you."

"It's too late, now."

"No, please. No. I can't lose –"

"You already have, brother."

Suddenly, as if all of the conversation had been just an illusion, Damian goes limp in his arms, and all color is drained out of him: gray skin and blue lips, his eyes half lidded and unfocused, staring at nothing.

And Tim screams. He screams until his throat is raw, and his eyes are dry but he keeps shouting: at the skies, at himself, at his family, at the universe for stealing his little brother, _again_. He heaves and he nuzzles Damian's cold face against his own like a lost puppy, begging him to come back, promising that he will be better.

But then he snaps out of it and Tim is able to open his eyes groggily. He blinks a few times, in an attempt to get used to the minimal sunshine that came through the gapes of the closed curtains. He feels the softness of his bed and the tangled sheets around his body, just as a strong smell of French toast and the tropical febreeze Alfred likes to use in their rooms because he says they don't get vacations often enough.

"Ah, Drake. Finally awake I see."

The teen jumps, and he's pretty sure his heart jumps along with him at the painfully familiar arrogant voice. He ignores the protest of his sore neck and turns his head towards the voice.

There, on his right side, Damian Wayne, in plain grey sweat pants and a totally not his size hoodie, sat in Tim's favorite chair he uses to watch Netflix marathons, with a closed book on his lap, watching Tim's movement with a bored and yet watchful eye, his elbow resting on the arm chair while he presses his cheek against his cheek.

Tim jerks off and sits up in a second and Damian straightens up, raising both hands towards his brother, already moving to prevent the idiot to injure himself more but Tim just sat there, blinking at his brother and the ten years old can't help but arched an eyebrow at Tim's dumbstruck look.

"What –" gasps Tim but Damian cut him off smoothly.

" Last night. Scarecrow. New fear toxin. You being dumb and getting hit with it. Antidote took a while to take effect." Damian narrates curtly, waving his hand in the air as if it happened every day. "It was my turn to watch over your sad ass." he explains his presence briefly, not wanting to elaborate more than that, as he picks up a prepared glad full of water and handles it to his gaping brother.

Tim takes the offering glass without thinking and keep blinking, staring at Damian who started to squirm udder the older teen's gaze but then, in a hear beat, Tim leaves the glass on its former place and waves at Damian, telling him to come closer.

The ten years old scoffs but obliges either way, rolling his eyes in the process. Once he was close enough, Tim doesn't waste another second before grabbing the younger boy by the back of his neck and pulls him a little down with him until their foreheads are touching.

"Hey," Tim calls as he closes his eyes, concentrating on his kid brother's heartbeat on his hand. Damian hums in response "Please don't die."

He feels Damian tense for a second before he relaxes and sighs almost exasperated. He's not stupid, unlike his brothers, he has an idea what his brother saw during his state, if his screaming and calling his name desperately through sobs and tears gave him a clue about it.

"I will do my best on not to, Drake."

"I will protect you."

"I know."

"I will _always_ protect you."

"I know, brother."

"I love –"

" _Tim_."

The teens opens his eyes and meet's Damian's intense gaze.

"I _know_." He says yet again, and Tim can hear the silenced 'me too.' at the end.

It makes him smile.

"Can you let go now?"

Tim shakes his head with a weak chuckle. "Nop" he says, before pulling Damian all the way down until he's lying on the bed with him, his tired mind demanding sleep but his heart aching for his brother.

Damian just huffs and let out an annoyed 'tt', crossing his arms over his chest but not moving further than that, letting his brother have his dose of physical contact.

Minutes later, when Dick and Jason arrived to scene and smiled knowingly, Damian just flipped them off the finger.

* * *

 ** _Hope you_** **_liked it!_**


	32. Demon Noises

**_Title:_** Demon Noises

 _ **Author**_ : Rea Treoni

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** Swear words, as always.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea."

"Says the one who actually built a Ghost Radar in less than ten minutes."

"If we're going Ghost Hunting, might as well do it right."

"It's made out of a toaster, Replacement."

"You were pushing me out the door, Jason!"

"You're a disgrace, Drake."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Stop quoting Selena Gomez, you nerd."

"That wasn't –Oh my god!"

The four Waynes kept on pushing and nudging each other as they walked through the squeaky and broken door. Surprisingly a day off for all of them and somehow, they wanted to spend it by going to the abandoned house by the end of the road from Wayne Manor.

Jason calls it Ghost Hunting. Dick says it's bonding. Damian declares that he's always up to see his brothers embarrass themselves with their idiocy. And Tim likes to play with his gadgets.

"This is so stupid. The bare possibility that translucent appearances actually exist are portentous, and you're all idiots for even consider their existence." Jason rolls his eyes at the ten years old complaining, nudging him with his hip.

"Says the squirt that brought his katana with him."

Damian scowls. "It's called precaution in case something attacks us," he defends, shifting his katana and bringing it closer to his back, "such as real physical bodies of livid and crazy villains we face every day." He didn't voice it but everyone could hear the unsaid 'duh'.

Tim looks around as the two zombies in their group argued. The house was big, that much he expected because it was built in what used to be the richest part of Gotham in the early twenty century. The history about the house changes every few decades, so Tim doesn't have a solid background story that may help them walk through it but it's not as they need information to survive anything, he reassurance himself, because they are in no danger whatsoever, it's just an old house with old creaky floors, and weird faint noises from the ceiling.

Tim tries not to think about the five articles he found while searching about missing teenagers and reported murders inside and outside the house.

The teenager walks towards his eldest, subconsciously trying to seek comfort, when he notices that Dick is a little too silent for his liking.

"Dick?" he tries, and it was on his second try when Dick finally snaps his eyes from somewhere in the ceiling to his brother, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah?"

Just as Tim was about to open his mouth, Jason spoke behind him. "There's a shadow behind you."

And Dick _screams_. Making Damian scream and jumping on Jason's back. Which made Jason to stop his laughing abruptly and screamed as the non-sharp end of Damian's katana dug into his hip.

Tim just stared at his three brothers screaming and basically crashing with each other.

"Okay, I'm gonna start off with the kitchen, so, call me whenever you're finish, guys." He calls, finally turning on his gadget and starts walking towards the first door on his left.

He could still hear his brothers screaming as he glances around the room. Spiders and dust where expected, though the dead raccoon in the far corner was a disgusting surprise. There was some wrappings of modern candy and crumps from half eaten food. Tim guessed that sometimes homeless people came here to take shelter or even some teenagers that wanted to mess around.

He finds it interesting that most of the furniture is intact. One would guess that the government would take possession of an old abandoned house. Tim wonders about that.

He's playing with his Radar, watching the top light blink its bright red every two seconds lazily, when suddenly there's a scratch sound behind him, as if something had been dragged accidentally by bumping into it and suddenly the Radar goes wild, going from red to green and blinking a lot faster than before, as if it was urging him to tell him something.

"Hello?" he calls, pushing down the lump in his throat. He takes out his flashlight, not feeling safe enough with the sunset light from the outside anymore. "Guys?" he tries again, and the only response is gurgling noises.

He's about to step forward and _get the fuck out_ of that kitchen when something solid dropped in his shoulder.

And Tim _screams_.

"Holy shit, Replacement! Take a chill pill, I'm not even that pale!" screams back Jason, placing both of his hand over his ears. "If you wanna scream about something, scream at your own reflection!"

"Oh my god –Jason! I never thought I would be so happy to see you!"

"Ouch, just ouch, kid."

"I was walking and seeing stuff, nothing major, the light was red and then the dead raccon and then it was blue and it was sounding weird, and the chair and then the noises and the dragging and then that fucking spider in the ceiling that's probably laughing at me and I swear to Batman –"

"Okay, you're rambling, let's go. You literally broke the rule number one in any Scary Movie ever: Don't wander off alone." The older of the two placed his hand over the youngest once again, pushing him forwards towards the door. "Such a white boy, sometimes, I swear."

"What did you even heard?" Jason asks as they join the other two.

"I swear I heard a Demon talking!"

"I haven't even said a word!"

"Oh my god, not you, Damian! An actual demon!"

"Grandfather is all the way across the world, Drake! He can't be here!"

"Oh my god!"

Dick raised both of his arms. "Okay, alright, if everybody is done freaking out –"

"Says the Dickhead that screamed first not even five minutes into the house."

Dick flipped him the finger. " –I say we all call it a night and off we go."

Jason snorted. "Are you actually telling me you're scared of this piece of shit of a house?"

"Don't insult the Demon's house, Jason!"

"Grandfather's house is bigger than this, Drake!"

"We agreed that we were only going to 'check it out' as long as the sun was out." Remarked Dick, slapping his hand with his other hand, as if made some kind of emphasis. "The sun is down, and I can hear the ghost getting ready to strike, so, let's go."

"Grayson, don't be so childish, ghosts aren't real."

"Oh, then, why, oh why, Brave Little D, are you still hanging from my back as a koala?"

"….Survival."

"Right."

Jason rolled his eyes dramatically. "Look, all I'm saying is that we haven't even move farther than twenty steps into this, and we're here already, might as well check it out."

"Jason, buddy, I come from a long line of gypsies and let me give you some advice," Dick grasps his brother's arm in a dead grip. "This house is fucked up."

"That's not an advice, that's and statement." Interrupts Tim, indignant.

"Yes, thank you, Replacement."

"Guys, I know my shit around the supernatural world, and this one takes the fucking price."

"For the tenth time, ghosts aren't' real!"

"Yeah, okay, Koala D, save your denial comments for yourself."

"This is what I think of your supernatural shit, Dickie." Jason declares and Dick had a bad feeling. "HEY, YO, DEMON SHIT, COME AND FIGHT ME BRAH."

"Oh, yeah, sure, provoke the Demon, Jason, why not!"

"Jason! This is no laughing matter!"

"Todd! If they require a sacrifice as a method of forgiveness, you are the one fulfilling the position!"

"Would all of you just chill for a fucking second, there's nothing to –"

The house suddenly shook. The four tiny humans brace themselves, trying to keep their balance and step closer to each other. Damian still clinging into Dick's back, as Jason grabbed Tim by his bicep and Dick passed his arm around Tim's neck, pressing him close to him.

"Everyone on favor to get the fuck out say 'Aye'."

"Aye, aye, aye."

"Fucking Aye."

"That's _not even_ a word –"

"Getting the fuck out it is then."

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**


	33. Pokemon NO

**_N/A: Hi, hello, hola. Sorry if I'm not getting all the request done, but I will try my best._**

 ** _Also, pardon any grammar mistakes, you know the drill._**

 ** _Title:_** Pokemon NO

 _ **Author**_ : Rea Treoni

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 ** _Characters:_** Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth.

 ** _WARNINGS:_** I dunno, you know this already.

 **Requested by:** **A guest.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any Batman related character. They are DC Comics's._

* * *

Bruce arches an eyebrow and stop mid action, leaving his warm coffee mug just a few inches from his lips, his eyes following the careful moves of his youngest as he tries to sneak around in the hallway, his cellphone held by both of his tiny hands and eyes narrowed and threating, suspicious of every corner and wall that's around him.

The ten years old quickly glances at the screen of his phone before smirking pleased. In a quick move, he raises his cellphone and makes a quick swipe move on the screen, waiting a few seconds before his smirk falls and he's gapping offended at the phone.

"How –" he hisses before someone whistles behind him. Both father and son turns their head towards the sound only to meet Jason leaning against the wall, waving his phone with a clear image of a small pony in flames and while Damian glares and fumes at his older brother, Bruce wonders if he should be concerned of the pony in flames and why is it on flames in the first place.

He's about the open his mouth when Damian suddenly pounces at his brother, making them to roll on the carpet and each trying to grab the other's cellphone, screaming something about 'transfer' and 'last pokeball'.

Bruce closes his mouth and leaves; he needs to look on the news if there's something about ponies in flames he should know about.

* * *

They are having dinner, something that is not that abnormal, but it's quiet, which is enough for Bruce to grow suspicious and be on guard. He glances around the table and he doesn't know if he should be glad that there's peace in the dinning room for once or that it's because all of his four sons are faces glued to their phones.

He clears his throat, trying to catch their attention, but no one makes a move. He tries again, this time a little louder.

Tim is the only one that looks up, but he's turning his head around the room, as if searching for something before frowning in disappointment.

"I thought I heard a Zubat." He murmurs when Dick raises and eyebrow at him.

"Nah, that was Bruce." Jason points at Bruce with his head, eyes not leaving the screen of his phone.

"Ah, so, close enough."

Bruce doesn't know if he should feel offended to be compared with a Zubat.

Whatever that is.

* * *

Bruce is opening the door of the library.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT HOW DARE YOU!"

"IT'S NOT YM FAULT YOU SUCK AT DEFENDING YOUR GYM!"

"COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU PIECE OF MYSTIC SHIT!"

"GLADLY, YOU TEMPERAMENTAL IRRATIONAL VALOR COAL!"

Bruce is backing up and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Dick walks towards Bruce and leans against the chair as he watches Bruce to read over and over again the data base of the Scarecrow's gas antidote and Joke's gas effects.

"Did something happened last night that I wasn't aware of?" he asks, breaking the silence, mild concern in his tone, making a mental check list of the criminals they stopped just a few hours ago.

"I don't know yet." Dick hums at Bruce's tense tone.

"What sparked this suspicion of needing the antidote of either gas?" He asks once again, this time less concerned, waving it off as another Bruce Paranoid moment.

Dick's is half way pulling his cellphone out of his pocket when Bruce answers. "I saw Tim and Damian high fiving in the living room and shouting about 'Team Instinct Rules'. Dick, they even _hugged_."

Dick freezes at his words and Bruce is half glad that he's not the only one that is concerned when his eldest let out a curse, swipes his phone and shout of a chain of colorful words as he runs up the stairs, yelling his younger siblings names.

Bruce blinks before turning back to the computer. Maybe he should make three antidotes instead of two.

* * *

It was a quiet night, but Batman still was alert at the sound of the city, listening closely for any kind of trouble.

That, of course, while blocking out the shouts and screams of his four sons as they swgin from rooftop to another, pulling at each other, their cellphones being held by one hand and throwing punches at each other.

"You already have twenty Pidges, Replacement! Why do you need more?" Shouts Jason as he pulls his younger sibling down with him, making them rolls in the roof.

"Because I need two more for me to finish the lyrics of Barbie World, Hood! It's a matter of honor because Spoiler already has like three songs completed with Sparrows!" Shouts Red Robin back while struggling against the hold of his older brother with no success whatsoever.

"I swear to Batman, Robin, that if you steal another Pikachu from me, I'm not gonna do story time for a week." Threatens Nightwing while glaring that the youngest.

Robin glares back, takes two steps back, glances at his phone and smirk smugly before swiping over the screen. Bruce is far enough from where they are but he can clearly see Dick's left eye is twitching.

Bruce decides they have that part of the city covered and moves to the next one.

* * *

Bruce blinks and stares at the empty space where the Batjet is supposed to be.

"Alfred?" He calls and the butler suddenly appears besides him, expression blank.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Where is the Batjet?" He asks slowly, before pausing and adding, "And the boys?"

"Ah, "Alfred sighs amused, "They went to Europe to have a 'bonding' adventure and to haunt a so called Mr. Mime."

They stood in silence before Bruce spoke again.

"But there's a Mime already in Gotham Park?"

* * *

Bruce is glaring and tapping his foot against the floor, as Alfred clears the blood out of the ten years old's cheek and knees, who is looking too damn smug for someone who fell down a cliff, stabbed himself with a branch on the way down, got caught in a bush full of thorns and bumped his head with a rock and broke his left arm in two places.

His brothers are surrounding him. While Dick is pestering him with concerns and hovering over him like a mother hen, Tim and Jason are waving their arms in the air and actually giving praise and compliments.

"Kid, I never thought I would say this but, I'm so proud to call you my brother," Confesses Jason, wiping a fake tear from his eye and placing a hand over his chest. "Even though you're Instinct Shit."

Tim punches him in the arm before turning to Damian. "You are a legend inside Team Instinct. You actually caught Zarpos." The second youngest whistles, "I have to admit, I'm impressed and not even bothered that you surpassed me, lil'bro."

Damian scoffs and winces slightly as he moves wrongly and sets pain in his arm. "You say that as if it was difficult, Drake." He jokes through his teeth and Tim just huffs and ruffles his hair gently.

"As proud as I am of you catching one of the legendary Pokemons out there," starts Dick behind him, stern and somewhat disappointed "I hope you learnt your lesson and never do it again. You gotta pay attention to your surroundings, Kiddo." He scolds softly, moving around the bed and catching Damian's eye.

Jason rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "Says the guy who jumped down the river because he spotted a Vaporeon."

Bruce stood straighter.

Tim gives his two cents. "At least he didn't walk through traffic because he stopped a Jigglypuff in the middle of the row."

No one notices how Bruce's frown deepens and shoulder got tenser than before.

"You're one to talk, Drake. Last week you fell on a hole in the graveyard because you were looking for Gengar." Says Damian, his arms raised as Alfred worked on it, "You were stuck there for four hours before Grayson rescued you and you didn't even found the Gengar!"

Bruce's left eye started twitching.

"Those things are sneaky as hell." Tim defends himself, puffing his cheeks.

Dick rolls his eyes. "Damian, this is your third accident of the month. You have no room to talk, Mr. High Fived a Lamp Post with My Face."

Damian hisses as Alfred puts pressure on his arm and glares at Dick. "That was one time."

One time was enough, in Bruce's book.

In a swift movement, Bruce manages to take his son's cellphones, which earned him a couple of offended yelps and surprised shouts.

"What the fu –"

"Father, no, don't – I haven't named him yet."

"Bruce, excuse me? That's…my phone –"

"Please, gimme my baby back."

Complains start echoing around the room before Bruce stomps his foot down.

Quite literally.

"Stop." He commands in his Batman voice and everyone shuts up. "You will get these gadgets –"

"Cellphones."

"Don't test me, Timothy."

Tim zips his mouth and throws the imaginary key in mock surrender.

"You will get your cellphones back once you decide to stop putting yourself in stupid danger for fictional alien animals."

"Technically, they are called –"

"Tim."

"Yeah: shutting up."

Bruce nods before dropping the cellphones on his front pocket of his coat and exit the room. The four borthers share a look between them.

"A lil' bit hypocrite when we fight crime and put ourselves in danger, every single night." Murmurs Jason.

Alfred hums and nods pleased at his good work on the child's arm before meeting their eyes.

"What about this, Young Masters?" He says calmly while gathering up the supplies he used from the bed, "You manage to live without your phones for a week and I will tell you how to catch the Mew that is down the Batcave."

There is a pregnant pause.

Four pairs of eyes met before nodding.

"Deal."


End file.
